Stargate: An Alternate Atlantis Tale
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: This is my summary to Stargate: An Alternate Tale. Contains Characters from multiple Fandoms  SG1, Atlantis, STV, SVU, Popular, etc...  See how it all fits together and what has happened to the orginal settlement. FemSlash, Rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**A/N: So as promised this is the sequel to my story **_**Stargate: An Alternate Tale.**_** Now as I explained before this story is going to be very different from anything I have written before. Hell, as I was sitting here planning it out it has turned out to be different from what I thought. The easiest way to explain is that it is a crossover between Stargate and Voyager. Please keep in mind that all changes are mine and that this is an AU story. **

**So a little time line for you. In my story Sam and her group settled Atlantis in the year 2004. The story is going to take place sometime during Voyager's 4****th**** year of their journey. So this story is set 370 years in the future during the year 2374. To save my sanity I am going to assume that the plant Atlantis is on has the same 365 day cycle that earth has…so that would make Sam 400 years old…now how is that possible ;-) I guess we will find out. **

**Fair warning…This is Femslash and has plenty of flemslashy goodness. I'm not sure what the rating will end up being so I'm going to put it at 'M' just to be safe. I'm not sure if there will be any lemons or not but knowing me there probably will be. We will see. The pairings are as follows: Sam/Janet, Xena/Gabrielle, Elizabeth/Teyla, Cassandra/Jennifer, Alex/Olivia, Brooke/Sam, Seven/Kathryn, and B'Elanna/OFC. And expect a few chapters before we get to Sam/Janet and Atlantis.**

**Since I'm trying some different I'm interested in what everyone thinks. Reviews are welcome and so are constructive criticism, but no flames. This story is un betaed. **

**Stargate: An Alternate Atlantis Tale**

**Chapter 1**

Seven of Nine, formerly of the Borg Collective, once again fidgeted in her seat when she heard the raised voices coming from the Captain's ready room. The bridge crew had been listening to the muffled argument for nearly ten minutes. Ever since the 1st officer jumped from his seat and barged into the Captain's room. Only Seven's Borg enhanced could detect the actual words and it taking all of her considerable self control not to barge in there and protect her lover. She knew that she couldn't but it seemed that their carefully kept secret was finally out and the knowledge led her to fear for the Captain.

It was no secret that Chakotay held an unrequited infatuation with the Captain. He had tried for nearly six years to get her to give into him, no matter how long she told him she was not interested he kept trying. When Kathryn brought Seven on board he turned angry. He constantly threw a fit about the time the two women spent together. He became argumentative, insubordinate, and lately his actions were bordering on obsessive. Seven knew that Commander Tuvok had been keeping an eye on him for the past few months. Both the Astrometrics officers and the Security Chief were concerned about how far he might go to gain control of the situation.

Not just control over Kathryn but control over Voyager as well. By the sound of things it might be time to initiate their plans. She sent a message to Tuvok's station informing him that Chakotay had seen her entering the Captain's quarters last night and that she felt it was time to engage this plans. She got his confirmation and knew that master control had been locked out. Normal operations would continue, but only Tuvok, Seven, and Janeway could command the ship. The voices grew louder and she decided it was time to intervene, but before she could move the ship was rocked by a blast.

"Shields up" Tuvok commanded as they were hit again. "Phasers online."

"Report." Came the Captain's command as she entered the bridge, and angry commander following.

"It's a Borg Cube, captain." Seven told her immediately, "It was hidden from our sensors in the nebula."

"Fire at will, Tuvok." Janeway ordered. "Keep shields on modulating frequency." She had to grip the arms on her chair to stay in her chair when the ship was hit again.

"Shields at 40%." Kim reported as another blast for him to grab his station. "25% Captain.

Before Janeway could give any other order the firing stopped and the cube began to move off. "Seven?" She questioned.

"They are moving away, Captain." The tall blond answered, "They are opening a transwarp corridor."

"Engineering reports warp engines are offline, Captain." Paris inserted. "The warp core was damaged."

"Captain." Seven's voice held an urgency that forced Janeway to sit up a little straighter. "We are too close. We will be pulled along with them."

"Full impulse, Mr. Paris." The Captain ordered, "Get us out of here."

Before he could comply with her order the ship gave a massive jerk and there were drug into the transwarp behind the Borg cube. The only thing they could do was hang on for the ride. There shields were low, the weapons knocked offline, and the engines were out. On top of that they had no idea of where they were headed or were they would come out.

"As soon as we come out of Transwarp I want us at full impulse, Tom. Get us of there quick." She ordered before turning to look at her blonde lover, "any idea where we will come out Seven?" _Could it be the Alpha Quadrant?_ Was the unasked question. It was the question playing on everyone's mind.

Seven looked at her with her sky blue eyes. "At this moment I am unsure, Captain." They ignored Chakotay's snort of disgust. Janeway studied her. There was something the blonde wasn't saying and that scared her. Seven wasn't known for holding back. She stood up, "Seven you are with me in my ready room."

As seven stood Chakotay mumbled, none too quietly, "Go ahead and fuck the bitch while we have to clean up this mess."

"Commander Chakotay!" Janeway warned her voice full of anger, "That is enough! Report to engineering for a status update. Tuvok, **you** have the bridge." She hung around long enough to make sure the commander left the bridge and then she turned and led Seven to her ready room. "What is it, Annika?" She asked as soon as the door closed.

Seven stepped closer, knowing what would happen. "It's taking us out of this galaxy, Kathryn. It's taking us to the Pegasus Galaxy. 3 million light years from home."

The older redhead collapsed and Seven scooped her up. "Computer lock Captain's ready room. Seven of Nine Blue Phi Beta 46." She commanded carrying her lover to the couch.

To everyone on the ship Captain Kathryn Janeway was a rock, unmovable and always strong. Seven was the only one who ever got to see the emotional, passionate, vulnerable Kathryn. She knew how strongly she worried. How much it hurt to watch her crew suffer. Seven even knew how hard the news was for her partner to take. So she did the only thing that she could. She held Kathryn close, rocking lightly, kissing her forehead and whispering loving words.

After 15 long minutes Janeway finally pulled back. "What am I going to do, Annika?"

Seven smiled leaning in and kissed her lightly. Just as Seven only saw the Captain's emotions, Kathryn was the only one to see hers. That simple kiss contained all her love. She pulled back and wiped Kathryn's tears away. "You are going to do what you always do. Go out there, be Captain Janeway and get your people home."

That was all it took to clam to Captain's emotions down. She dried her eyes and looked at her lover. "Thank you my darling." She gently cupped the young woman's cheek. "I am so very thankful to have you." She studied her for a few more moments then she allowed herself to slip back into Captain mode. "How long will we be in transwarp?"

"I would estimate approximate 4 to 5 days." Seven told her.

"Do they know we are here?" Janeway asked.

"No, but as soon as we drop out they will." Seven told her. "There attack was most likely an attempt to disable us. Their mission would be more important to them than we were."

Janeway tilted her head slightly to one side. "Have they been there before?"

"Yes." Seven answered. "The last time was about 50 years ago." She could tell that the Captain was waiting for more. She sighed. "I don't know what is there Kathryn. All I know is that about 250 years ago the Queen was topped off to the presence of something in the Pegasus Galaxy. She never shared the information with the collective so I do not know what was there or who tipped her off. She sent a cube to investigate but it never came back. Now every 50 years or so she orders another one to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Why?" Kathryn asked, "Why send more?"

"The only reason that they would have for not returning was if they were destroyed." Seven explained. "Any civilization that could destroy the Borg would be of great interest so they would periodically send a cube to see if they had advanced enough to win."

Janeway was quiet for a while contemplating the new information. Eventually she spoke, "Alright. This mystery will have to wait. When you have time I would like for you to run a search for any information in the database on the Pegasus galaxy. I would like to know what we might be up against." When Seven nodded she added, "For now the most important this is to get the ship working and figure out what we are going to do once we get to our destination."

Shaking her head a little she sighed, "I'm not sure how the crew is going to take this news. We were making such good process and then this. We will never get home in our life time."

"You will figure something out, Kathryn." Seven assured her. "You always do." She reached up and cupped her lover's cheek. "I know you want to get your people home, but I think it's time you think of other options as well." Seven's voice was gentle.

"What do you mean Annika?" Kathryn asked even though she knew.

"Who knows what we might find when we get there, Kathryn." Seven told her. "Maybe an alternate method home or maybe it is time to consider settling down and making our own home."

"I know." Kathryn admitted after a few moments. "And you're right, but I can't help but feel…" she shook her head again. "I'm not sure what I feel at this moment." She admitted. "I just know things will be rough. Some of the crew will be extremely angry. And add Chakotay to that and we could be looking at serious problems."

She reached over and took her lover's hand. "I want you to be very careful, my darling. Commander Chakotay is very upset about us and I'm worried about what he might try."

"Do not worry, Kathryn." Seven tried to assure her, "Commander Tuvok and I have already initiated our plans. He will not get the ship."

Kathryn smiled a little sadly, "I never doubted that, my love." She said, "But I'm talking about you personally. I'm sacred for what he might do to try and harm you, Annika."

"I am quite capable of protecting myself, Kathryn." Seven's tone was insulted.

"I know that, my darling." The Captain assured her. "But please, until this is settled humor me and keep someone with you to watch your back. I wouldn't know how to live without you."

"Kathryn." Seven answered. "As much as I know that you love me I also know that you would survive without me if you had to. You are a strong woman."

The Captain reached up to caress her face. "My Darling." She smiled softly "Surviving is not the same as living. You give me life, love, passion, security, and happiness. You are the only one who I have ever been comfortable being myself around. To know that I can show weakness, fear, or pain around you and you won't think worse of me. That to me is priceless."

"I love you, Kathryn." Seven told her leaning and capturing her lips again in a deep kiss. The older woman moaned at the soft lips and gentle pressure. She leaned up and into the kiss savoring the joy she always felt when she and Seven kissed.

She only pulled back when she had to draw air into her lungs. She leaned her head against Seven's supple chest and sighed deeply. "I love you, Annika. I'm not sure what will happen in the next few days, where we will end up or what we will decide to do, but as long as you are with me, in the end that is what matters most to me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kathryn." Seven rubbed her lover's back gently. "I promise you I will never leave you and as long as I can I will do everything in my power to get you and the crew of Voyager home."

"I know, darling. I know." Seven assured her.

_Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway._ The Vulcan's voice interrupted their silence.

Kathryn sighed, _Go ahead Commander._

_Captain, Lt. Torres is ready to give a report about the damage done to engineering._

_Alright, Tuvok. Gather the senior staff in the conference room and I'll be there in a moment. _Janeway told him pulling back from the blonde and straightening her shoulders, _Janeway out._

She took a deep breath brought herself back to her command presence. "Come on seven, let's go find out what B'Elanna can tell us"

Seven didn't answer as she silently followed her Captain out of the room and into the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 2**

As soon everyone was gathered Janeway leaned forward in her seat. "What do you have to report?"

"It's not good Captain." B'Elanna said instantly. "They must have gotten in a lucky shot of too because Engineering is trashed. The warp core is down and I'm not sure I can get it up and running again. We are just lucky we didn't have a warp core breach."

"How bad is bad, B'Elanna?" Janeway asked again. "I need to know the truth."

The half Klingon looked over at her Captain a moment before she sighed, "Without the right parts I can't fix it Captain, and we can't get the right parts. We can't replicate them and since we have no idea where we are going I can't guarantee we will find them there."

Captain looked around at her gathered crew before standing up an approaching the window. She crossed her arms and stared out of it for several long moments trying to gather her words. Trying to figure out how to tell them what she knew. She could sense their concern and confusion at her behavior and eventually she turned to face them. "It's worse than you think." She admitted to them and immediately they all say up straight. Everyone but Chakotay was going to be hanging onto her every word, she could tell. The commander was slouched in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

She walked back to the table and leaned on her hands against it. "We aren't just heading out of this quadrant, but out of this galaxy." She looked around at their shocked faces. "According to Seven's calculations in 4 or 5 days we will come out of Transwarp directly into the Pegasus Galaxy, 3 million miles from home."

An oppressive silence followed the proclamation. No one moved, no one spoke as they tried to digest what they were being told and Kathryn let them. She took her seat again and waited patiently for one of them to speak. Normally she wouldn't like the silence but in this instance she would allow it to continue.

"What do you mean!" Chakotay eventually demanded. Instead of waiting for an answer he turned on Seven. "This has to be your fault. You and the damn Borg. You're working with them aren't you bitch."

"Enough, Commander." Janeway said jumping to her feat. "You will show respect to every member of this crew."

"But, Kathryn…" He tried to argue but she cut him off. "You have a choice. Sit down, shut up and listen or go to your quarters." She glared at him and eventually he sat down with a grunt."

"Is it true?" Harry asked completely ignoring the Commander's outburst. "Are we really going to be so much further from home?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Kim." Kathryn told him. "I'm afraid so."

"So what do we do know?" Tom asked. "How will we ever manage to get home now?"

"I don't know, Tom." Kathryn answered honestly, "But I promise you all I will do everything in my power to find us a way home."

There was another long silence before B'Elanna spoke. "What do you need us to do Captain? What can we do to help?"

"I need a complete list of everything that needs to be fixed." She told them. "I mean everything. I also need options. What we can do, what choices we have if we can't fix the Warp Core."

"What about the rest of the crew, Captain?" Tuvok asked, "What should we tell them?"

"The truth." Janeway told him. "Gather them together in one of the Cargo bays. I'll address them all immediately." She paused and looked around her. "I know that this is a lot to take in. I know that this is going to be difficult, but I need to know that I have your support. The rest of the crew needs to see that you stand behind me if we are going to get through this."

"Of course we are behind you Captain." B'Elanna told her; insulted that Janeway might think anything different, while the other's all nodded their agreement to the statement. Chakotay only reluctantly.

"Thank you." Janeway said looking around her. "You are all dismissed." As all but Tuvok and Seven filed out she keyed her badge to give her ship wide. _This is the Captain. All crew members are to immediately report to Cargo bay 1. Any staff stationed at essential post will tune it to the vid screens. Janeway out._

Ending the call she turned to look at the two people waiting on her. "Let's deal with this please, before we discuss anything else. Can it wait?"

"Of Course, Captain." Tuvok told her.

"Thank you, Tuvok." Janeway smiled at him. "Just as soon as we are done with the crew we will meet." He simply nodded and went to make sure that the crew was gathered. Seven and Janeway followed him and headed to Cargo Bay 1.

Captain Janeway and Seven made their way towards the Cargo bay. She made the decision to leave Chakotay in charge of the bridge while leaving Tuvok to watch over the commander. She didn't think it would be a good idea to have him in the Cargo bay when she made the announcement. Emotions would be frayed enough with what she was about to tell them and she didn't want to run the risk of him possibly making it worse. As she entered she saw B'Elanna, Harry, and Tom standing up front and she found herself extremely grateful for their support. She was surprised when Ro Laren and two other security officers came to stand behind the senior staff but guessed that Tuvok had ordered them to incase things went bad. Seven took up a position behind the Captain and slightly to the side and Janeway found the heaviness that had settled on her heart lifting a little at her lover's protectiveness.

Janeway took a moment to look around at her crew. Each and every one of them had sacrificed and suffered to try and get this ship home. Each of them had given up so much in the course of their journey and now she was going to have to ask them to possibly give up any hope of getting home. She could see Samantha and Naomi Wildman sitting in the front row and her heart began to ach even more for what she saw as her failure. She felt as if she had failed them all but before she could dwell on that line of thought she pushed it to the back of her mind and forced herself to address the crew.

"As you all know a little more than an hour ago Voyager was attacked by a Borg Cube." She looked around at all the anxious faces. She knew that they were aware that her news must be big if she was calling them all together. She also knew that many of them were hoping she was going to be telling them that they were coming out into Federation space and she hated the fact that she was about to disappoint them.

"Their aim was not to assimilate us or destroy us. Instead we believe that they attacked only in an attempt to disable us so that they could continue on their mission." She looked around her. "During the attack we sustained heavy damage. We were lucky, none were killed and only a few were injured, but the ship's warp core was damaged beyond repair. Are shields are low and we are working to get weapons back on line."

She could see them all becoming more nervous by the moment. Taking a deep breath she went on. "Without the warp core we were unable to make it far enough from the Borg Cube in time and were pulled alone into Transwarp with them. They do not know that we are here but as soon as we drop out of Transwarp they will. We estimate that we only have 4 to 5 days to get systems operational. Since the Core cannot be fixed without replacement parts I need everyone to focus on getting the Shields and weapons operational."

When she paused again Naomi raised her hand. Samantha was whispering to the young girl, trying to get her to put it down but Janeway cut her off. "It's alright Ensign Wildman. What is it Naomi?"

"Are we going to come out in Federation space, Captain?" The girl asked the question that was floating around everyone's minds. The one they all wanted the answer to be no one was brave enough to ask and everyone sat up a little straighter waiting for the answer.

"No, we're not." Janeway told them honestly and she could see them all deflate. "According to our calculations and Seven's knowledge of Borg activity in this area we have determined that when we come out of Transwarp we will be in the Pegasus Galaxy." She took a deep breath, "3 Million Light years from home."

At first it was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Then slowly the volume began to rise with one or more people talking, crying, and expressing a wild range of emotions. Janeway let it go on for a while before finally raising her hand and calling for silence. It took a while but eventually people began to quite down and after another few long minutes they were all once again staring at their Captain waiting for her news.

"I know that this not what any of you wanted to hear." She told them. "It's certainly not the news I wanted to give, but unfortunately it is the situation that we now find ourselves in. We have no way of knowing what we might find when we reach the Pegasus Galaxy, but when has that ever stopped us before." A few people laughed lightly at that. "We didn't know what we would find when started our journey through this section of space, but we have managed and we will manage again."

She was pleased to see most of the crew nodding in agreement. "My promise to you is that we arrive I will do everything in power to find us a way home, but I am asking you to please trust me and your command staff. We are not going to give up trying just because we have had a major setback. In the mean time we need your help. We need you all to keep working hard and helping us prepare for whatever situation we might find ourselves in."

"And what do you plan to do if we can't get home?" Someone in the back of the room asked. "What are we going to do then?"

"We are working on different options if that happens." She told them. "If that time comes we will be ready for it. I promise that as soon as we have more I will tell you, but until then if you have any suggestions take them to your department head."

She looked around her waiting to see if anyone had any other questions. When none were forthcoming she spoke again, "If you have any concerns or questions you can come to me or your department head at any time. Until then you are all dismissed back to work."

Slowly one person stood and then another and eventually they all began to make their way out of the room and back to their post. The atmosphere was greatly subdued as the crew cleared out leaving only Seven and Captain Janeway. Janeway looked at her lover with a sad smile, "That didn't go as badly as I feared, but do me a favor and keep an ear out all the same Seven. I need to know how the crew is really taking things."

"As you wish." Seven agreed and then asked, "What now Kathryn?"

"Now, my darling. We speak with Tuvok and deal with whatever problem he has for us." Kathryn smiled at her lover. "Then I think we are signing off duty and having dinner in my quarters. What do you say?"

"That would be most agreeable." Seven told her, "Perhaps after dinner you would allow me to relieve some of your…stress." Kathryn just smiled her excitement at the suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 3**

Janeway and Seven were enjoying a nice quite dinner after what had to be the longest day of their lives. After they left the Cargo bay they met with Tuvok in Janeway's ready room. The meeting was longer than she had planned but Tuvok had many concerns to address. In the end she agreed that steps needed to be taken to insure the safety of everyone on board Voyager. She hoped that they were all being overly paranoid about how Chakotay might go, but the truth was she no longer knew her one time friend. He had become so unpredictable that she had to take steps, necessary or not.

Janeway had ordered Tuvok to place Chakotay under close surveillance. He was to be watched closely and at the first sign that he was causing any type of trouble he was to be taken in custody. Janeway's biggest worry was that he would use the crew's current unsettled emotions to try and insight a mutiny. Tuvok had also suggested that security should be increased for the time being and the Captain had reluctantly agreed. They were supposed to keep an ear and eye out for any sign of unrest.

At the end of their meeting Seven returned to her duty station in Astrometrics for the remainder of her shift and then agreed to meet in the Captain's quarters for dinner. And that's how they found themselves several hours later. Instead of eating at the table as they usually would they were cuddled up on the couch, dressed comfortable in cotton lounge pants and feeding each other from a try of fruit, vegetables, or cheese.

"Annika?" Kathryn said after a few moments of silence. The only response she received was a squeeze from her blonde lover indicating that she was listening. "Are you happy?" She asked softly.

"Kathryn?" Seven's voice was unsure of where her lover was going. The question was so out of the blue.

"Are you happy with me?" Kathryn asked again. "Are you happy with where we are in our relationship?"

"Of course I am, Kathryn." Seven assured her, "Where is this coming from?"

Kathryn sat up and turned slightly so that she could look her lover in the eye. "Even though we are still hiding our relationship from everyone? After six months we still haven't told our friends or the crew." She reached up and gently ran her finger down Seven's Jaw. "I know I was the one to insist that we keep it quiet. I know it was my idea, but I've come to realize something. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I don't want to hide. I want everyone to know that love you and that I am loved by you, Annika. I want everyone to know that I am lucky enough to have the most amazing woman in my life as my partner."

Seven was smiling when she finally answered. "What exactly are you suggesting, Kathryn?"

"Move in with me." The older woman suggested. Seven's smile just grew wider as she continued, "I mean you spend almost every night here anyway. You only have to regenerate once a week now for 8 hours. So let's make it official. I'll have your alcove moved into my bed room and that way you can even regenerate here."

"Are you sure?" Seven asked even though she was beaming.

"I'm positive."Kathryn assured her. "Please Annika. Move in with me my love."

"I will comply." Seven's answer was teasing, but her tone was serious. She leaned in and captured her lover's lips in a deep kiss causing them both to moan softly as their tongues came out to tangle together. Janeway's hand slid up to tangle in an erotic dance.

When breathing became necessary Seven pulled back slightly. She smiled at the older women, nothing but love in her eyes. She reached up with her Borg enhanced hand and gently cupped Kathryn's face. "You are so beautiful, my Kathryn." She spoke reverently. "I love you so much." She whispered breathlessly.

Kathryn tilted her head into the flesh and metal that was tenderly holding her. "I love you too, my darling. To me you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The auburn haired woman was thrilled to see a light blush covering the young woman's cheeks.

Seven cleared her throat softly and asked, "So when do you wish to make this move." She didn't know why Kathryn was always able to make her blush so easily.

Kathryn took pity on her lover, "Is tomorrow too soon for you?" She asked and when Seven's ocular implant rose in question she laughed. "Well we have four days where we aren't doing anything but trying to fix systems. So why not spend it moving your Alcove into my bedroom? How long would it take?"

"Not long." Seven admitted, "I already have the schematics in mind."

"You do?" Kathryn asked surprised. "For how long?"

"A while." Seven admitted, "I knew that eventually we would end up living together. It is after all the next logical step."

Kathryn laughed in delighted surprise. "Indeed it is." She teased. "And one we will get to work on just as soon as the morning comes, but for now I have another idea in mind."

"Explain." Seven ordered as she smirked.

"Oh I think you know what it is I want." Kathryn's voice dropped to a lower timber.

Kathryn was smirking as they both leaned in until their lips met in a sweet kiss. A contented sigh escaped from both as they kissed again and again. Then one parted her lips and lightly traced the other's lip with the tip of her tongue.

Kathryn shifted to sit on Seven's lap, straddling her thighs, as the blonde's hands slid under Kathryn's top. Seven trailed kisses down the older woman's throat, nuzzling her pulse point as she captured a full breast in her hand. Kathryn sucked in a quiet gasp when a thumb flicked across her hard nipple, sending shockwaves through her body that all seemed to terminate between her legs. The redhead lifted Seven's head so she could capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She took the blonde's hand in her own and guided it down between her legs.

"Touch me," she quietly implored her lover. Seven could feel the heat radiating from the other woman. She gently cupped Kathryn and felt the material of her pants dampen as the captain squirmed on her lap, pressing herself against Seven's hand. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel Kathryn without the barrier. Seven moved her hand away, eliciting a whimper, but only long enough to untie the drawstring of her lover's pants and slip her hand inside.

Kathryn's breath hitched as nimble fingers explored her, touched her, teased her. Her hips began moving of their own volition, seeking more pressure on all the right places. She gasped as a couple of fingers suddenly slid inside her. She clung to the ex-Borg as every nerve ending in her body sang.

The younger woman moaned at the sensation of her fingers buried inside Kathryn's wet heat. She pumped her fingers in and out of her lover, using the heel of her hand to keep pressure where Kathryn needed it most. Kathryn's hips jerked in time with the thrusting of Seven's fingers until she threw back her head and moaned as her entire body spasmed. Seven gently cradled Kathryn's head to her shoulder after the redhead's entire body collapsed following her orgasm.

"God, that was incredible," Seven whispered and kissed Kathryn's shoulder. She could feel the older woman's lips smile against her neck.

She lowered her mouth to Seven's and kissed her gently and thoroughly. She deftly untied the drawstring on the blonde's pants and slipped her hand down through damp curls to find wet, swollen flesh. Already on the edge from their activities, Kathryn's skillful touch made Seven come after only a few seconds.

Kathryn withdrew her hand and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth and moaning at the exquisite taste. There was a fire in her eyes when she locked eyes with Seven. "Mmmm, I want more."

She stood pulling her lover with her and quietly led the taller woman into her…their bedroom. Neither of them spoke as they gently divested each other of their clothes. Kathryn sighed in pleasure as Seven gently picked her up and lowered her reverently onto their bed. She watched in undisguised lust as the young blonde crawled sensually over the older woman's body.

She sighed in pleasure as the tall naked body lowered and molded itself to hers. She brought her lips up to taste Seven's mouth, moaning when their tongues met, losing herself in the heat of the kiss. Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, seeking out and finding a pebbled nipple, closing on it with a gentle fierceness that took the young woman's breath away.

Seven brought her hands up to tangle in the auburn locks, her whole body focused on the feel of the hands against her. "Kathryn… please..." She begged.

The Captain groaned and gave in, all thought of coercion gone as she felt one smooth thigh slip between her legs. She rolled them over and raised herself over Seven's body, settling the tender flesh between her legs more firmly onto the muscular thigh. She felt moisture flood the top of her knee where it rested at the apex of Seven's legs and groaned.

With wild abandon, she kissed her way down the leonine neck and across one elegant clavicle, trailing her lips down until they closed over a perfect nipple, sucking it into her mouth to graze her teeth over it roughly. She shifted slightly, bringing one hand up to her other nipple while her other hand slid down Seven's stomach to tangle in the blonde curls. The younger woman whimpered as she parted her folds and her fingers slid over the swollen ridge of her sex.

"My Darling." Kathryn whispered as her tongue and her fingers found a perfect rhythm and Seven began to grind her hips up and into her. After playing in the wetness for several minutes, she slid two, long elegant fingers inside her lover, sighing at the sheer pleasure of the muscles tightening around them.

Leaving the perfect breasts behind, she slid down Seven's body, slipping her tongue into the Borg's sex to flick at the swollen bundle of nerves before closing her lips around it to suckle it in earnest. She could almost hear Seven biting her lip to keep from crying out, and the thought of her holding in her passion enflamed her even more. She sped up the motion of her fingers, thrusting more heavily as the Seven began to shake uncontrollably, her climax nearing.

When it hit, the entire length of the long beautiful body went rigid, her hands flat on the sheets, toes curled tightly and Kathryn glanced up, chuckling softly when she saw Seven biting down on the her left hand. As the wave passed, she climbed back up to give her lover a passionate, tangy kiss, before resuming her position on Seven's raised thigh.

Reaching down, Seven slid her fingers inside Kathryn, using the leg as leverage as her lover thrust against her. She studied Kathryn's face as the woman rode her, losing herself in the look of ecstasy apparent in her features.

When Kathryn finally came, she buried her face in Seven's neck, biting down hard on the pulse point to keep from crying out before collapsing heavily on top of her. "Oh god…" She moaned as she released her hold her the blondes neck. "You are amazing."

She sighed as Seven wrapped her arms tightly around her lover and pulled her close. "I love you, Kathryn." Seven whispered into the ear tucked under her chin. "I love you."

"hmmm…" Kathryn moaned in pleasure and snuggled closer to the soft naked body. "I love you, Annika." She kissed the chest below her. "I love you." She mumbled again as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 4**

The next two days passed very quickly for the crew of Voyager. While the rest of the crew was focusing on getting what systems they could operational Seven used her time to move her alcove into the quarters she would now share with her lover. While the news of the move was spread around Voyager in record time, it was not the juicy news it normally would have been. It seemed that everyone was more concerned about getting the ship back in order.

Oddly enough the lack of response from the crew seemed to anger Chakotay even more. He had spent every moment stomping around in anger and muttering under his breath. As long as that was all he did Janeway was happy to let it go, but there were times when she was tempted to knock some sense back into the man. She just couldn't understand where all his anger had come from. She knew he still harbored feelings for her, but she had made herself clear about where she stood years ago when they were stuck on 'New Earth'.

By the end of the third day in the Transwarp corridor B'Elanna had informed them that they had done everything that they would be able to, without the right parts. Janeway had asked that engineering Chief put together a complete list of everything the ship needed so that if they survived the next few days and were able to find help or a place to buy supplies she would know what was needed. She also placed the entire ship on around the clock Red Alert. Since she had no idea when they might come out of Transwarp she wanted her people ready.

She and Seven spent those two days entirely on the Bridge. The Captain was reluctant to leave until she saw the end of their current predicament and Seven of course would not leave her lover behind. It took the Borg some arguing but she eventually convinced the Captain to retire for a few hours into her ready room for some sleep. It was probably a good think that Janeway didn't see the smiles gracing her bridge crew's face when she gave in to the Blonde and followed her into her ready room. Their steadfast Captain had finally met her match and they couldn't have been happier for her, especially the senior staff.

With the exception of Chakotay, the rest of the senior staff had always worried about their Captain and were glad to know that she finally had someone who would look after her. Even though they had initially had problems with Seven they had all come to see her as a friend. She and B'Elanna were exceptionally close after the Borg had surprised the half Klingon by helping her figure out her feelings to Ro Laren. In fact the half Klingon and the Bajorn were the only two that suspected the Borg friend and the Captain had finally gotten together.

It wasn't until the late hours of the fifth day that anything happened. The Captain was sitting in her chair downing what had to be her tenth cup of coffee that day while Seven was monitoring the readings coming off the Borg Cube. The two would occasionally glance at each other sharing a loving look before returning their duties. Suddenly the young blonde spoke for what seemed like ages, "Captain." She called, "They are preparing to drop out of Transwarp."

_May I have your attention please_. Janeway said hitting the button on her chair to connect her to ship wide. _We are about to drop out of Transwarp. All crew report to their stations. Any non essential personnel are to report to their quarters. Thank you._

"Tom, As soon as we drop out I want full impulse away from the Cube." She ordered.

"Aye, Captain." The helmsman answered.

"Mr. Kim, Tuvok. Full shields and weapons please." Her voice was calm and commanding, not revealing any of the turbulent thoughts flying through her mind.

"Aye, Captain." Was their joint response.

They didn't have to wait long. There was a sudden jerk as they dropped out of Transwarp and suddenly they found themselves faced by the Borg. They barely had time to raise their shield before they were under fire and then everything happened so fast. Tuvok started to return fire and the same time that Seven spoke, "I'm reading some type of weapons fire coming from the nearby plant, Captain."

"Are they aiming at us or the Borg, Seven?" The Captain asked.

"They are shooting at the Borg Cube." The former Borg drone answered. They all watched the view screen as the Borg Cube was hit with some unknown type of weapon. There was a moment's pause and then the Borg Cube exploded and the shockwave rocked Voyager.

"Report." Janeway ordered as the jerking stopped.

"Shields are down Captain." Harry told her.

"Damage reports are coming in, Captain." Tuvok reported, "Minor injuries reported from Medical."

"Scan the plant, Seven." She ordered standing from her seat. "Give me anything you have."

"The Plant is mostly water." Her lover reported. "There is only one content on the planet and I am reading a settlement in the middle of the content. No highly advanced technology in the settlement."

"Then who fired on us?" Tom asked. "If they don't have the technology someone had to take out that Borg Cube."

"There appears to be a large…city on the surface of the water, Captain." Seven told her. "Scanning it now."

"Bring it up on the view screen." Janeway ordered and couldn't help by whistle along with the rest of the crew and what was being shown. "That had to be what destroyed the city." Her voice contained a trace of awe and the massive city below her. "Two different civilizations on the same planet. One clearly more advanced than the other." She looked at her lover. "Seven?"

"I do not know, Captain." The blonde admitted, "I cannot penetrate the shield surrounding the city. I cannot get any type reading at all." There was a pause and then she added, "There shields are dropping Captain. I'm scanning now."

"Captain." Tuvok's voice interrupted her. "We are being hailed from the city."

"On screen then." Janeway ordered while straightening her uniform jacket. The screen flickered for a moment and then an image appeared. Janeway blinked in surprise as she found herself face to face with a young blonde with short hair and eyes that were remarkably similar to the ones she stared at each not before she went to sleep.

"Greetings from Atlantis." A smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. "I am General Samantha Carter the leader of this city."

"Greetings General." Janeway answered, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager." She paused for a split second, "I thank you for your timely rescue General. Without you I'm not sure we would have made it."

"The Borg are a nuisance, Captain." The young Blonde smiled, "As I'm sure you know. I'm just sorry that we were not fast enough to stop your ship from being damaged. We were not expecting them yet. They are a few years early this time around."

"Most of our damage was sustained before we were drug into Transwarp behind them." The Captain admitted, "They surprised us and were able to knock disable our warp core."

"May I ask where you are from Captain?" General Cater asked. "We know little about the Borg. Each time that they have arrived they had attacked immediately and we were forced to destroy them."

"That is a rather long story." The older woman found herself smiling. There was something about the young General that put her at ease. "One I will be glad to tell in full at a later time, but for now it is safe to say that we originated from the Delta quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy."

She was surprised to see the emotions flicker across the young woman's eyes. "What plant are you from Captain Janeway?" She asked with some urgency. "What is the name of your planet?"

"I am from a planet called Earth." She exchanged a looked with her lover as General Carter turned from the screen to whisper to someone they could not see. Something strange was going on here and she wanted answers. "Do you know of earth?" She asked when the woman turned back around.

"That is one was of putting it Captain." The General smiled, "Like your tale it is a long story, but for now I will say that my people came from Earth to settle here over 350 years ago."

There was a long silence that followed that proclamation before General cater spoke again, "I believe we have much to discuss, Captain Janeway."

"So it was seems." The Captain admitted. "What do you suggest General?"

"I offer my help to you, Captain." Carter said, "Your ship is in need of repair and we have the ability to help you manage it. I would like to invite you and three others to come down to the city so that we can discuss how we may help you best."

"I would be agreeable to that." Janeway answered, "We have the means to transport our selves directly to your city if you can send of some type of coordinates."

General Carter nodded, "If you can lock onto my location and then scan to a large room 100 feet to the northeast from here that is the best location."

The Captain looked over at Seven who nodded, "I have them Captain."

"Very well." The General answered when she heard the blonde. "Shall we say one hour, Captain Janeway."

"One hour sounds fine, General." The Captain agreed.

"One more thing, Captain." The General added as an afterthought. "I must ask that your group consist of only females."

"May I ask why, General?" The Captain was surprised.

General Carter smiled, "Males are not allowed on Atlantis, Captain Janeway, except for market days. We are a matriarchal society."

Janeway nodded, "Of course, General Carter."

"In an hour then, Captain Janeway." She smiled, "I look forward to meeting you and your people." And with that screen went black.

Janeway stared at the blank screen not knowing how to respond to the information she had just received. What were the chances that they would find an earth colony in an entire different galaxy 3 million light years from earth? How were they even here? None of it made any sense to her, yet she couldn't help by believe General Carter's statement. She was jerked from her thoughts by Seven's hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder.

She looked at her lover for a moment and then around at everyone else. "Thoughts?" She finally asked.

"She was lying of course." Chakotay stated at once.

Janeway refrained from rolling her eyes, "Constructive thoughts?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure Captain." Tuvok offered, "But they did seem friendly and willing to help. We do need to help."

Janeway nodded, "We have less than an hour and I want to know everything we can find out about what she told us."

"Captain…" Seven started but then trailed off, for the first time showing uncertainty in front of others. When the Captain looked at her she squared her shoulders and spoke in a low voice. "When I was researching my human family I went back generations to look at my ancestry. In doing so I came across a…story."

"A story, Seven?" The Captain asked and then ignoring everyone around her in the sight of her lover's discomfort she reached out and gently grasped her arm. "What is it, Annika?" she asked quietly.

"One of my ancestors was a woman named Samantha Carter." She her voice grew in strength when all she saw was support from her lover. "She was a Colonel in the United States Air Force that held a Doctorate in Astrophysics. She was estranged from her only brother, who was my descendent, but he did keep taps on her. She worked in a top secret military facility under Cheyenne Mountain." She looked around at everyone listening to her story and then back at her lover. "She was sent on a top secret mission and was never heard from again. The year was 2004."

"350 years ago." Janeway supplied, "And you think it is her? Annika that would make her 400 years old."

"I know that it is not logical Kathryn, but…" Seven trailed off.

"But your gut is telling you that it is here." Janeway supplied with a nod, "Something is off about all of this, but mine says we can trust the General."

"Are you crazy?" Chakotay demanded causing Janeway to spin and face him. "You know nothing about the woman. And you and that bitch in front of you are just going to trust her?"

"Commander Chakotay that is enough." The Captain demanded, "I do not know what have gotten into you, but I will not stand for your attitude any longer. Considered yourself relieved of duty and confined to quarters." As two of Tuvok's men led the stunned man away she added, "And if I were you Commander I would use this time to seriously reevaluate your attitude."

Sighing once he was gone she looked over at Seven. "You are with me, Seven." And then tapping her badge she called, _Lt. Torres, Lt. Ro report to transporter room 2 for planet side detail. _

"Come on." She told Seven and then looked at Tuvok. "Commander Tuvok you have the Bridge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 5**

As they materialized in the city Janeway had to reign in her shock and surprise. It was beautiful, massive, and clearly quite advanced. She restrained herself from spinning around to take it all in, but she could tell that they were in a large room. To her left and right were a set of stairs that headed down. She could see and hear the chatter and noise of movement as women went about their day. No one seemed surprised to have four strangers appear suddenly in their city so she assumed that it was a common occurrence.

In front of here was a large set of stairs that head up and then split off to either the left or the right. At the base of these stairs were 4 women. Next to General Carter stood a woman who was about 5 foot 5 with brown eyes, auburn shoulder length hair and Janeway estimated about 6 months pregnant. On the other side of the General was a tall woman, nearly 6 foot tall with short cropped black hair and ice blue eyes. Next to her was a short woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She too appeared to be 6 months pregnant.

Sam stepped forward and held out her hand. "Captain Janeway. It's good to meet you in person."

Janeway shook the General's hand, "You too, General Carter. I thank you for the invitation and offer of help."

Sam smiled, "Call me Sam, please. It has been years since I got over the thrill of being called General, Captain."

"Kathryn." Janeway automatically corrected surprising herself and those around with her. "Call me Kathryn please."

Sam nodded, "Very well, Let me introduce you to my companions. She indicated the auburn head woman next to her. "This is my wife, Janet Carter. She is our CMO and holds the rank of General."

"Held the rank, Sammy." Janet smiled at her wife. "I retired years ago."

Kathryn looked at the smiling women thinking neither of them looked old enough to be retired or Generals for that matter. But she held her comments as Sam continued turning to the tall woman next to her. "This is General Xena Taylor. She is my second in command of Military matters and next to her is Dr. Gabrielle Taylor. Xena's wife and our Chief Science officer."

Kathryn shook everyone's hand with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Let me introduce my crew." She turned first to Lt. Ro. "This is Lt. Ro Laren, one of our securities personal. Next to her is Lt. B'Elanna Torres; she is our chief engineer." She paused and turned to Seven extending her hand. She didn't know what had come over her, why she was being so informal around these people, but she found that she didn't care.

Seven took her lover's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her side. "This is Seven of Nine. She is our Astrometrics officer and my partner."

Sam cocked her head slightly to the side as she studied the tall blonde with familiar blue eyes. "You were Borg?" She asked with no malice in her tone.

"I was." Seven agreed. "Kathryn freed be from the Borg several years ago. I am no longer of the Collective." Her tone was slightly defensive.

"You are welcome here, Seven of Nine." Sam told her. "No one will hold your past against you. But may I ask you a favor?"

"Of Course General." Seven answered.

"Sam, Seven…Call me Sam." Sam smiled at her. "I would like to learn more about the Borg from you if you are willing. Perhaps you can tell me why they are attacking here."

"I would be quite willing, Sam." Seven told her, "In return perhaps you can tell me of your history."

"I will tell you all that you want, but it is a long story." Sam told them, "Perhaps we should focus on what we can do to help you and your people first and then we will have time to talk."

Kathryn nodded and started to speak but they were cut off by the sound of an alarm blaring. Women with guns filled the room and circled the group in protection; all of them had their guns pointed behind them. "General we have unscheduled gate activation." Came a voice from above them.

"Shields up" Sam ordered as she pointed behind Kathryn. "You will want to see this." Kathryn spun around and stared in surprise as she watched a giant stone ring activate.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's called the Star Gate." Gabrielle told them. "It allows for instant travel between two points in the universe. Two stargates are connected to each other through a wormhole. What you are seeing now is the event horizon of the end of the Wormhole on our side."

"Impossible." Seven breathed, but before anyone could answer her the woman from the top of the stairs called again.

"It's SGA-1, General. Colonel Carter is reporting an all clear." The woman told her.

"Lower shields." Sam ordered, "Stand down." She told the women surrounding her. They immediate feel back to a position behind the group.

Kathryn and her group watched in awe as a force field shimmered around the Stargate and then fell. Almost immediately afterwards 5 women stepped through the gate. Two of the women saluted the Generals before turning and heading out of the room. Three of the young women approached a group. One of the women stood over 6 feet tall and had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The second was about 5'8 with blonde hair and brown eyes and the third was 6 foot with jet black hair and light green eyes.

She watched as the three women approached the group. Tall woman with black hair approached Xena while the other two women approached Sam and Janet. Kathryn watched as each group grasped their counterparts' shoulders and then leaned in until their foreheads were touching. She figured it was some form of greeting and since Sam had shook their hand in meeting she took a guess that it was only used with close friends and family.

Once their greetings were finished Sam turned back to their guest. "I'm sorry if you were startled. Our team had to get off their current planet before a storm hit. Let me introduce you." She looked at the young women and said, "Ladies these are our guest from the Milky Way." At the young women surprised look she smiled, "I'll explain it later." When they nodded she continued, "Lt. Ro Laren, Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Seven of Nine, and her partner and their Captain Kathryn Janeway."

She looked back at the women next to her and indicated the tallest woman. "This is Colonel Cassandra Carter, to leader of our premier Gate Team. Cassandra is Janet and mine's oldest daughter. She's also the head of our Archeology and Language department."

She then indicated the woman with blonde hair, "This is one of our youngest daughter's and the team's Medical officer Lt. Colonel Aeryn Carter. Her twin sister, Abigail, works with Gabrielle in the science department." She then turned to the tall woman with black hair. "This is Lt. Colonel Caitlin Taylor. Second in Command of the team and Xena and Gabrielle's oldest daughter." She smiled at the tall woman and added, "She is also Aeryn's wife."

She waited until everyone had exchanged hand hakes and said their hellos before looking at Cassie and the other. "Aeryn you and Cat report to medical for you post mission check. Cass yours will have to wait. The council has gathered in the War Room."

"Can I at least have a chance to shower and change out of this uniform?" Cassie asked her mother. She had been nearly a day and a half and really wanted to change and clean up.

Janet smiled at her, "Yes, Cassie you can, but hurry please."

"Of Course, Mom." She smiled and kissed her shorter mother on the cheek. "I'll be quick."

With that the three women made their way out of the room and Sam turned back to Kathryn. "Sorry it never seems to end."

Kathryn smiled and waved her explanation away. "I have to say that none of you look old enough to have Children their age. They have to be in their twenties and none of you look older than thirty."

All four women laughed lightly. "Things are not always what they appear." Sam told her.

Kathryn studied the younger woman closely trying to figure out what she meant but it was Seven that spoke. "You were the original settlers weren't you?" She asked. "You were the first ones to come here." When Sam smiled she asked, "But that would make you at least 400 years old. How is that possible?"

"I celebrated my 400th year just a few weeks ago." Sam told them. "Janet it 403, Gabrielle and Xena are 397."

Janet added when her wife stopped, "Cassie is 386 years old. We adopted her when she was 11 and came to this galaxy when she was 16. Aeryn is 369 and Cat is 367."

"How?" Kathryn asked, "I don't see how?"

"I promise that everything will be explained in good time." When Sam saw Kathryn frown she smiled, "I know as Captain you probably aren't use to hearing this, but it really is a long story. One that will be hard to understand without hearing the events in order."

When Kathryn nodded Sam continued, "Let's go to the War Room. The rest of the Atlantis Council should be gathered and we can discuss your needs." When Kathryn agreed Sam took her wife's hand and led the way up the stairs and through the Command room.

Kathryn studied the two women that she followed. They looked so young, but at the same time their eyes showed a timeless wisdom in them. She supposed that after 400 years they should. She looked to her right when she felt Seven took her hand and she squeezed the hand holding her gently. Her instincts told her that out of everything they had experienced in the last few years this experience would dwarf them all.

As they entered the room Kathryn was surprised to see 8 women sitting around an oval table, included a freshly showered and changed Cassandra. All the women stood up as they entered and Xena led Gabrielle over to two empty tables. Sam indicated 4 empty chairs to the Captain and then led Janet to two chairs at one end of the table. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, Her partner and Astrometrics officer Seven of Nine, their chief engineer Lt. B'Elanna Torres, and their security officer Lt. Ro Laren." Turning to the Captain she offered, "Kathryn this is the Atlantis Council, if you will allow me to introduce everyone."

"You already know Xena and Gabrielle Taylor." She indicated the two women who were directly to her right and on Kathryn's left before moving down the table to the couple sitting at the other end of the table. "That is the City's second in command, Elizabeth Weir and her life partner Teyla Emmagan. Next to her is Alex and her wife Olivia Benson-Cabot and beside them are Brooke and her wife Samantha McPherson. And of course you know Cassandra and this is her wife Jennifer Keller."

She indicated for them all to have seat. "Teyla is a native of this galaxy and she and Elizabeth are our ambassadors. Teyla also works with Olivia and Xena as a police force for the city while. Alex and Brooke are in charge of all of our legal matters. Samantha is the head of our historical department and Jennifer is our head Genetics doctor."

"We have lead the city since we started this colony 370 years ago." Sam told them. "We originally came here with just over 500 people and now have nearly 5000 women in the city."

"Why are there no men here, General?" B'Elanna asked speaking for the first time. "What?" She hissed when Ro Laren elbowed her.

Sam laughed a little at their display. "It's complicated." She told the engineer and when she frowned she added, "I'm not trying to dodge your question Lt. It really is complicated and like I said before the story should be told in order."

When the half Klingon opened her mouth to argue Janeway cut her off, "Enough, Lt. Torres."

"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna answered at once.

"Now" Sam said, "I believe the business at hand is how we can help you, Captain. What is it that you need?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 6**

"I'm not really sure where to even begin." Kathryn admitted while she watched Olivia rise and approach a section of the wall. She raised an eyebrow in surprise when the woman replicated three pitchers of ice water and 16 glasses before returning them back to the table.

"Why not just lay it all out, Captain." The brunette suggested as she served first her wife a glass of water and then the Captain before moving around the table.

"Thank you." Kathryn told her before looking around. "Our warp core is shot, the shields are almost destroyed beyond repair and our weapons are offline." The Captain told them before leaning back in her chair and continuing, "But even if we were able to fix the ship and get it back in working order we are millions of light years from the milky way. It would take us hundreds of years to make that journey." She looked around at the group. "How did you come to be here? Is it possible that we could use your method to return?"

Sam shook her head, "The first group came through the Stargate, but judging by your expression earlier in the gate room earth's gate must have been lost years ago."

Seven opened her mouth to start firing off question but Kathryn placed a hand on her arm to stop her, "Not now Annika." She said gently and the young blonde nodded. "You said the first group came through the gate, was there a second way?"

"The second group made the Journey in one of Earth's retrofitted spaceships. Its Hyperdrive was capable of covering the distance in a month's time." Sam told them, "Unfortunately for us that technology is no longer available."

"Why not?" B'Elanna asked greatly intrigued. The speed the ship must have traveled at was mind blowing.

"There was a period of time that we were at war in the galaxy." Samantha McPherson told them. "Our enemy was called the wraith and before we were able to destroy them they created a technology that stopped all subspace engines from working in this galaxy. If a ship went to subspace its engines exploded."

"But that was 400 years ago." Kathryn said, "Surly you could have countered it by now."

Gabrielle shook her head, "We have no idea what they did or how they did it. We have tried but we have been unable to counter it. And to be honest it wasn't our highest priority. We have had no need for space travel when we can use the Stargate."

"Our shuttles can still be used for space fights or short distance travel as long as we do not enter subspace." Sam added. "We have in the last 50 years been working on developing new technology for engines, but have not yet found anything nearly as fast as the hyper drive. We have a new ship built and ready but not yet operational."

There was a long moment's pause before Kathryn asked, "So what are our options?"

"Well settling in this galaxy is always an option." Sam told them. "The women of your crew are welcome here, but unfortunately we cannot allow the men to settle in the city. There is the main land that we could help you create your own settlement on or other planets if you wish, but I think you would rather explore your options for getting home."

Kathryn nodded, "I have made a promise to my crew to do everything in my power to get them home. If there are any way to make that happen I need to take it."

Sam nodded, "I believe that we will be able to help each other, Captain."

"How so, General?" Kathryn leaned forward in interest.

"You want to go home and in order to do that it seems to be that you need to complete rebuild your ship. Is that right?" When Kathryn nodded she continued, "But even with a completely functional ship the only way to get home in a timely manner will be with a new type of engine."

Again Kathryn nodded so Sam added, "We have explored as much of this galaxy as we can without a ship able to take us long distances. Even in this galaxy there are only stargates on about 30 percent of planets. That leaves a lot of planets out there for us to explore. In order for us to do that we need a new type of engine that we can use without the risk of exploding. And while we are quite content living here in this galaxy and in the city we would like to be able reestablish relations with Earth and the Milky way. There are plenty of planets there we never got to visit in my time."

"So you are suggestion we help each other?" Kathryn summarized ignoring her surprise at Sam's mention of visiting other planets when she was there.

Sam nodded, "We will help you completely rebuild, redesign, and refurbish your ship anyway that you desire in return all we ask is your help in creating a new type of engine and any news you can share with on what has happened in the Milky Way or on earth in the 350 years."

"That can definitely be arranged, but what would it take?" Kathryn asked.

"Time." Sam admitted, "Maybe months. Your ship is capable of landing on land is it not?"

"Yes it is?" Kathryn told her. "Where would you like us to land?"

"Well that's up to you, Captain." Sam told her. "You are welcome to land here on one of our docs, but unfortunately we cannot allow the male members of you crew into the City except for twice a month." When Kathryn raised an eyebrow Sam explained, "Twice a month is open market day. People come from different planets to trade their goods, to buy and sell. That is the only time Men are allowed in the city."

"The other choice is that you can land on the mainland and establish a temporary camp there." Sam told her. "I would think that your people might enjoy that better anyway after being stuck in space for years on end. It's is spring this time of year and the weather is very nice. The water is also safe to swim in. We can supply food and supplies if you need it."

Kathryn sat in thought for a long while before nodding, "I would feel better settling on land. I don't think it would be fair to allow the female members of my crew to visit the city when the male members cannot." Sam nodded in understanding. "But surely there has to be more that we can offer you in exchange for your help. This deal seems very one sided to me."

"I assure you it isn't Kathryn." Sam told her. "He have wondered about the fate of our home world for hundreds of years. While only a small percentage of our people are from the original group of settlers, every person in the city learns our history in school. You would be giving us something we greatly desire. Information."

She looked at the older woman, "There isn't anything else we need here. We have everything that we need here. We are at peace in this galaxy and we lack for nothing. We have no desire to return to Earth only learn what we can of its history over the past couple hundred years. And it would seem that there is some parts of your own history we can give you if you have never heard of the Stargate."

"How long ago did you last have contact with Earth?" Seven asked in interest.

"350 years go." Samantha told them. "We last heard from them 20 years after we settled here."

"When should we start?" Kathryn asked.

"Whenever you want, Kathryn." Sam told her, "But We would like to invite the four of you to join us for dinner this evening and we can offer you all rooms in the Command tower. Perhaps we can start answering some of your questions."

"That would be lovely, Sam." Kathryn said smiling, "But first I need to return to my ship and set things in motion."

Sam nodded, "I can transmit you the coordinates to a location where you can sit down on the main land. If you would like why don't you and your people take a few days to get your temporary Camp set up and then we can meet again see what needs to be done."

"That would be good." Kathryn agreed, "It will take us a few days to get everyone organized and Lt. Torres' people are still making a list of work that needs to be done."

Sam nodded, "And remember, Kathryn. Don't cheat yourself on the list. We are able and willing to help you repair everything." When Kathryn smiled a relieved smile Sam added, "I would like to assign a few of my people to return with you to the ship Kathryn. They can help show you everything you might need to know about settling on the main land. If you are willing of course."

"That would be fine, Sam." Kathryn agreed, "I look forwards to meeting them."

Sam smiled and pushed a button on the table. "Send them in, Lisa."

The door opened and Kathryn watched as two young women came through door and she immediately saw the family resemblance. The tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward. "This is Taylor. She is the daughter of our daughter Abby and Alex and Olivia's daughter Madison." Next to her was a shorter woman with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. "This is Kara. She is the daughter of Madison's twin sister McKenzie and Brooke and Sam's daughter Katheryn."

"Ladies this is Captain Janeway and I would like you two to return with her to her ship." Sam told them. "Help them settle in on the main land and then return with them this evening for dinner."

"Yes, Grandmum." Taylor answered and the same time that Kara said, "Of Course, Aunt Sam."

Kathryn smiled at the two women. "Ladies, I look forward to hearing more about your grandparents and your aunts."

"Yes, ma'am." The answered with a smile causing most of the women around the table to moan and Kathryn to laugh.

"If that's all, Sam." Kathryn took pity on the young women. "I would like to return to my ship and get started."

"Of course, Kathryn" Sam said standing and signaling everyone else to do the same. "We will monitor your decent and then you can contact us if you need us." She then turned to look at her granddaughter and niece. "You two are expected back here for dinner at 2000 this evening. If you need anything before then let us know."

She looked back at Kathryn, "I hope you don't mind but there will probably be a crowd tonight."

Kathryn nodded and motioned for the two women to join her team that had separated themselves slightly from the others. "I look forward to dinner tonight. I thank you all again for your help."

Taping her badge on her uniform she signaled Voyager,_ Janeway to Voyager._

_Voyager here, Captain._ Harry's voice came over the Comm system.

_Lock onto my location, Mr. Kim. _Janeway told him, _six to transport back to Voyager. _

_Aye Captain._ _Voyager out._ Harry cut the link and Kathryn nodded to the watching women as the Transporter carried them away.

"Welcome back, Captain." Tuvok greeted them as they materialized on the transporter pad. He raised his eyebrow in question at the two young women standing with them.

"Commander Tuvok. These young women are to be our Ambassadors for the day between the city and our ship." She told the Security Chief. "The General's granddaughter Taylor Carter and The General's niece Kara…"

She looked at the young woman in question realizing her had never gotten her last name. "McPherson." The young woman supplied offering a hand to the tall man, "Lt. Kara McPherson, Commander."

Tuvok shook her hand and then Taylor's, "Dr. Taylor Carter, Commander. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Ma'am." He supplied before looking back at the Captain. "Your orders Captain?" He asked waiting patiently.

"Code Blue, Commander." Janeway told him leading her group out of the room and towards the bridge. She was aware of Seven and B'Elanna answered Kara and Taylor's questions about the ship. "Prepare for landing. Coordinates should have been sent from Atlantis."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok nodded, "We received them."

As they entered the bridge Captain Janeway took her seat while Ro Laren took the two visitors to a couple of open chairs to sit and watch. Janeway pulled up ship wide_. This is your Captain speaking. The ship has now entered Code Blue. All Crew are to prepare their stations for atmospheric reentry and landing. Repeat, the ship has now entered Code Blue. All crew are to prepare their stations for atmospheric reentry and landing. Janeway out._

Looking at her helmsman she added, "Take us down Tom to the given coordinates."

"Aye, Aye Captain." The young man said turning towards his task.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 7**

Once the ship landed safely the Captain addressed the bridge crew. "Shut it all down. Leave only minimal power and life support active. She then activated the ship wide communications again. _May I have your attention? We are remaining in Code Blue. All personal have one hour to secure their department or stations and report to Cargo Bay 1 for further instruction. Senior staff is to report to the briefing room._ _Janeway out._

Once the senior staff was gathered Janeway introduced them to Taylor and Kara and then proceeded to fill them in on the details of her conversation with Sam and the rest of the council.

"Wait so let me get this straight." The Doctor spoke first into the silence that followed. He was looking at the two young women. "Everyone in your city is Female?"

When Taylor nodded he asked, "So if there are no males in your civilization is everyone in the city homosexual."

"Doctor." Janeway chastised but Taylor cut her off.

"It's alright, Captain." The young Dr. said smiling. "It's a question asked out honest curiosity."

"If you are sure?" The Captain asked and when the young woman nodded she relented.

"The majority of our population prefers to take mates of the same sex." Taylor told the hologram, "but there are those who wish to take a mate of the opposite sex. However, it does not happen often. Any woman who takes a mate who is a male will outlive them. That is a hard thing for someone to handle."

"So how do they live together if men are not allowed on Atlantis?" Tom asked.

"Some of the women choose to leave and live with them, other times the men settle on the main land in the Athosian village and they see each other often."

When the Doctor opened his mouth to ask another question Janeway cut him off. "Please Doctor. I know you have a lot of questions, but we will have plenty of time later." Reluctantly the Doctor nodded and Janeway continued. "Right now our priority is to get a camp site establish on land. We will live there until the repairs are complete to Voyager. Since the male members of the crew will only be allowed on Atlantis twice a month I have decided that it should extend to all members. The only exception will be those who are there for a work detail."

Tuvok nodded taking notes. "You will be in charge for the next few days Commander Tuvok." Janeway continued, "Lt. Torres, Lt. Ro, Seven and I have been invited back this evening for dinner with the Council. General Carter has stated that they will give us their history over the next few days." She looked at Kara and Taylor she asked, "Am I right in assuming that it will take a while."

"I believe that you are right, Captain." Kara answered, "If you wish to know our entire history including the history of the Stargate it covers thousands of years."

At Janeway's shocked look she added, "I promise that we will give you a condensed version, but I am sure that the Council will be willing download our history to your database before you leave."

"Thank you." Janeway said with a nod. "There's one more thing I want to address. I should have mentioned it to your council, but it slipped my mind." Looking around the table she pinned every member of her senior staff with a stare. "I do not want anyone on the crew to know the fact that the citizens of Atlantis are for all intents and purposes immortal. I think that we can all agree that that is not something that needs to be spread about. The knowledge will stay confined to those who are present in this room. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Came the immediate reply.

"Captain," Taylor spoke up and when Janeway turned to look at her she added, "If I have your permission I will send a message to my grandmother about your request. She will make sure that everyone in the city knows not to say anything. The problem is on market days when visitors are there. All of our allies know of our condition and you will not be able to silence all."

Janeway nodded, "I'm realistic enough to know that it won't stay secret for long. I would just like my people to get to know yours a little better before the find out."

"As you wish." Taylor told her inclining her head slightly.

"If there is nothing else we need to report to Cargo Bay 1." Janeway said and when everyone shook their head she stood from her chair. She smiled at Seven who was automatically by her side. Seven gave her a small smile in return as the made their way towards the waiting crew.

Entering the Cargo Bay Janeway moved to stand in front of her assembled crew while this time Seven hung back with Kara and Taylor. The Captain let her eyes sweep over the crowd and take in their nervous faces for a long moment before she spoke. "I promised I would keep you all informed of any developments that occurred in our situation. While the fact that we are now further from home then we have ever imagined is certainly not a good thing, we have found ourselves in a lucky situation. As you know I met with the governing council of the City just a few hours ago and the news I have to share is somewhat miraculous."

There was a low mummer in the crowed but she ignored it and continued, "Now while I do not have all the details to share with you yet, I am sure that by the time we are ready to leave this planet we will all know everything. For the meantime I will say this. It seems that we have stumbled on a little piece of home. The colony was settled by people from earth 370 years ago. The original settlers came here through a device called the Stargate in the year 2004. This city and its people are extremely advanced in their technology and it would appear extremely generous as well."

She held up her hand requesting silence from the questions she was sure were coming. "They have agreed to allow us to remain here as long as it takes to get Voyager in, not only working order, but top shape. They have offered their assistance and supplies to refurbish and renovate her how we see fit. They have also offered their top scientist and advanced technology to help us solve the problem of getting home in a timely manner."

She couldn't stop the cheer that went through the ship at the news and she didn't want to. She allowed it to continue for several long minutes before she called for everyone to quiet down. "We will spend the next few days setting up a temporary settlement on land and compiling a complete list of all repairs and changes that need to be made. So department heads now's your time to think big. We aren't sure how long it will take us once we leave so I want us to cover all possibilities so once you have a chance to make your list please give them my Commander Tuvok."

She paused for a moment and then continued, "During the next few days I will be with a small team in the city dealing with business with the Council. While I am gone Commander Tuvok with be acting 1st officer and in charge of the efforts here. I expect you all to follow his orders to the letter." She watched them all nod in agreement and then added, "These people have offered us an amazing opportunity. They are giving us more than we will ever be able to repay them form. Over the last 350 years or so their culture has changed from what existed on earth and the time or even now. I expect every single one of you to show them and their culture the utmost respect. Since men are only allowed in the city twice a month I have decided that it will apply to all personal. If you are not invited or part of a work assignment you are not to set foot in the city. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Came the resounding reply.

"Very well then." Janeway told them. "You all have your duties and know what needs to be done. I suggest you get to it."

As all the crew left Janeway beckoned Tuvok closer. "Chakotay is to stay confined to quarters for the foreseeable future. I want a guard posted to make sure he stays there. After my business with the council is complete I will decide what to do with him."

"What do you want to records to state Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"That the commander has been temporarily relieved of his position for insubordination and gross disrespect to fellow officers. Pending a full investigation." The Captain told him. "What's going to be happening in the next few days and weeks is too important to have his attitude messing it up. General Carter and her people are offering us too much to risk."

"I understand, Captain." Tuvok assured her. "When to you leave for the city again?"

"Not sure." Janeway admitted before waving the group waiting patiently for her over. When they were in earshot she asked Taylor and Kara. "Do you know what time we will have to depart for the city?"

"Grandmum will send a shuttle when the time comes." Taylor told her. "It won't be until later, but she will give us enough time to get to the city and see that you and your crew are settled. Give you a chance to relax and change before dinner."

Janeway started to answer but stopped when she realized that not everyone had left the room. Looking to her right she saw a patiently waiting Naomi and her mother. "I'm sorry Captain." Samantha said, "Naomi insisted that she needed to talk to you."

Janeway just smiled, "That's fine Samantha." She reassured the mother waiving her forward. "Let me introduce you."

"Samantha here is the head of our exobiology department." Janeway told their two guests. "And this is her daughter Naomi. She is the Captain's assistant."

Naomi stepped forward and looked up at the taller women. "What are your names?" She asked politely.

Taylor and Kara both smiled the little girl reminding them of Olivia and Alex's youngest. They both knelt down so they were eye to eye with the girl and answered. "I'm Dr. Taylor Carter." Taylor told her. "But you can call me Taylor or Doc."

"Nice to meet you Taylor." Naomi held out a hand to shake her hand and then looked expectantly at Kara.

"I'm Lt. Kara McPherson." Kara told her and instead of shaking her hand Naomi snapped to attention and saluted. The adults all stifled a laugh but Kara just suppressed a smirk and saluted the little girl right back. "How old are you Naomi?" She asked as she and Taylor stood back up.

"I'm six." The little half human girl informed her.

"I've got a little cousin about your age." Taylor told him with a smile, "She's not nearly as tall as you though. Maybe once everything is settled your mother and you would like to join my family for dinner one evening and I will introduce you."

Naomi looked pleadingly at her mother who smiled and nodded, "Once the Captain gives me leave we will arrange it. Now say goodbye, I have work I need to do and you have your lessons to attend."

"Yes, ma'am." Naomi grumbled a little but did as she was told.

Once she and her mother left Taylor asked, "She seems to hate lessons. I remember those days."

"She hates having them alone." Seven told the younger woman.

"Perhaps we should arrange for her to take lessons with the children of Atlantis while she is here." Taylor suggested.

"I believe that she would enjoy that." Janeway agreed. "I will speak to Samantha about it."

Kara asked the Captain. "She is the only child I've seen. Do you not have any other's on board?"

Janeway shook her head. "I had to make the hard decision to band the crew from having children. Voyager is not set up as a generational ship and we had no idea of what we might be facing. Samantha, while she didn't know it at the time, was pregnant when we got trapped in the delta quadrant."

"I can imagine that was a very difficult choice for you, Captain." Kara told her. "Perhaps now is the time to make some changes to the ship to allow for more families. Even in the short time I've been on board I can see many couples who have much love to give a child."

"How can you tell?" Seven asked curiously.

"When you have seen the type of love shared by all of our parents and grandparents you learn to spot these types of things." Taylor said softly. "Our Council members are split into mated pairs for a reason. Each couple shares a love deeper than anything ever witnessed before. Kara is right. If you wish we can help you prepare Voyager to accommodate children and keep them safe on your voyage home."

Janeway couldn't help but picture what Voyager would be like with Children running around and then she imagined what it might be like if her and Seven's children were among them. Suddenly the idea didn't terrify her as it had in the past, instead it excited her. Looking at her lover she smiled softly and the look she was receiving in return. "I'll discuss the prospect with my crew." She told Taylor and Kara. "I believe it might be something we are interested in."

"In the mean time though, we have work to do." She said pushing the thoughts of a family with Seven to the side. "Would you two be willing to take a walk with us and show us the best place to set up camp and tell us what we need to know about the land?"

"Certainly, Captain." Taylor said inclining her head. "It is why we are here after all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 8**

Janeway was pleased to see that her crew did not seem at all despondent about their situation. There was some anxiety among the crew, but for the most part they seemed surprisingly upbeat. She suspected that it had to do with the chance to be off the ship for an extended period of time, while still working towards their goal of getting home. Even she could admit that she was getting tired of space travel after years of it in an unknown and hostile environment. She also was pleased with the opportunity to spend time with Sam, Janet and the rest of the Atlantis Council. Her gut was telling her that their story would be quite amazing and she hoped that she would be able to learn more about them on a personal level. She was also happy to have the chance to spend some time with her lover, without the stress that had been surrounding them for the last 6 years.

She had worked alongside the senior staff with Taylor and Kara's help to plan out how their temporary camp site should be set up. She wanted to leave enough space around voyager for all of their supplies and equipment that they would need when they started work. She also wanted to leave enough space for the shuttles to land and take back off. Kara and Taylor assured the Captain that there would be enough food and supplies for her people if she did not want to run the replicators on the ship. The Captain made the choice to shut down all power to voyager. Now that they were on land there was no need for life support so only Medical and Seven's Alcove would have power on a regular basis. Everything else would be powered up if needed.

She had to suppress a blush when a young ensign informed her that her and Seven's shelter had been erected as she requested, but she simply thanked the young woman and went to locate her lover. She and Seven took a few minutes to move the things they would need to their tent and then pack a bag for their trip to the city. Janeway was thrilled to see Tuvok on one side and B'Elanna and Ro Laren on the other. She was also surprised that Harry and Tom were sharing the tent directly behind them. At least she knew that those around them supported her and Seven completely and she would need to feel self conscious around them. Because not matter who sure she was that she no longer wanted to hide her relationship with the tall blonde she still worried about what the crew might think.

It was close to 1700 by the time that the shuttle arrived to take them back to the city. Janeway was surprised to see Sam at the helm but smiled when the General shrugged. "I needed to get out of the city for a little while, so I thought I would come and check on your progress. See if there was anything that you needed."

"Thank you Sam." Janeway said with a smile. "If you have a few minutes perhaps I can introduce you to the rest of my senior staff. I would offer to give you a tour of the ship, but I don't think we have enough time for that now."

"You have no idea how right you are, Captain." Taylor said with a laughed, "You need to allow for an entire day when you give grandma a tour. Longer if Gabrielle is with her."

Sam glared affectionately at her granddaughter before following the Captain towards her gathered senior staff. Sam spent half an hour answering questions from the curious doctor and the cautious Security Chief before the Captain cut the two off. "That's enough. We've tied the General up long enough and you two have work to do."

Sam smiled at the two. "The next Market day is in two weeks. If your Captain is in agreement I will arrange for you to meet with General Taylor, Commander Tuvok. Xena is my Second in command of military matters and she, along with Olivia and Teyla are the head of the civilian police force. And Doctor I'm sure that my wife Janet, who is our CMO and Dr. Jennifer Keller will be happy to meet with you and answer any questions you have about our medical abilities."

"In the mean time." Sam said turning to Kathryn. "We should really get going. I think you might want to get situated and relax a little before dinner is served. I've arranged for Aeryn and Cat to give you and your group a tour late tomorrow morning."

"That sounds lovely, Sam." Janeway said. "I admit to being very curious about your city. If you will give us just a few moments to grab our bags we will be ready to leave."

"Take your time, Kathryn." Sam assured her. "We aren't in too much of hurry and Janet, Alex, and Brooke know not to have dinner ready until at least 7."

Not ten minutes later they were in the shuttle heading towards the city. "Will you tell me about the planet, Sam?" Seven asked. "How did you come to have two completely separate civilizations?"

"The Athosians are Teyla's people." Sam said keeping the explanation short. "They were more traditional in their way of life and prefer not to be surrounded by all the technology in the city. So they settled the land instead. They are their own separate civilization but we trade regularly because they are farmers and hunters. They trade their food for the supplies they need and cannot get from the land and for us allowing them to live on the land and our protection."

"And they are alright with us being here?" Janeway asked. "They have no problem with us living off their land."

"No, they have no problem with it." Sam assured her, "But technically the land is ours. They will give you a chance to settle in and then I would expect that you will have a welcoming committee at your site. They are very kind and generous people, but they take their beliefs serious and are also well school in the more ancient forms of warfare."

About that time they arrived at the city so the others waited patiently while Sam announced their arrival and docking procedures. Once the ship was safely docked she led Kathryn's group towards the Command Tower "The Atlantis Council all have room's within the command tower since it is closer to the gate room and the control center of the ship. There are 12 rooms total 6 of which are currently vacant, since all of our children but Cassie and Jennifer have chosen to move towards the City's center. I would like to offer you rooms in this tower, but I will leave it up to you if you would feel more comfortable with one room between the three of you or if you want more than one room. Each set of rooms as three bedrooms, so there will be plenty of room."

"I believe two rooms would be good." Janeway said showing her complete trust in their host. "Plus I doubt that B'Elanna and Laren want to stay in the same quarters as their Captain."

Sam and Kathryn exchanged amused glances as the women in question started to sputter excuses. Janeway took pity on them. "The truth is I want a room to myself with Annika." She winked at the tall blonde, "I've never been good at sharing my time and I don't want to hear those to share theirs."

Sam laughed even louder at that. "Oh trust me I understand. Our children moved out when they were legal age. They all claimed that they slept much better after they left." Seeing the shocked looks on B'Elanna and Laren's face she chuckled and changed the subject as she led them into a lift."Level 3" She commanded and then looked at them. "There are four levels to this tower. Level 1 is the top level and Janet and I, Xena and Gabrielle, and Cassie and Jennifer have our rooms on that floor. The Level 2 is home to Alex and Olivia, Teyla and Elizabeth, and Brooke and Samantha. I've had two rooms on 2 prepared for you for anytime you are in the city. I know that you will return to your crew within a few days, but if you come back here to stay overnight they will remain available.

Approaching one of the rooms Sam said, "Kara and Taylor will show you how to work things in your quarters, B'Elanna, Laren." She then looked at the girls. "As for you two your parents told me to let you know you are on your own tonight, but next Sunday we will have our family dinner again." The girls nodded and started to show the two how to key themselves in.

As they entered Janeway said, "Ladies I expect you in my quarters in one hour. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Yes, Captain." The two agreed before fallowing Kara and Taylor into their room.

"You two are here." Sam told her. "Just place your hands here and it will scan your bio signature into the city's computer system. Any time you want to access this room all you have to do is place your hand here. Anyone else can ask for entrance and if you grant it the doors with open."

"That sounds familiar." Kathryn commented.

"I believe you will find a lot of things similar to the technology you are used to, Kathryn." Sam told her with a smile showing her in.

"Are you saying our technology came from here?" Janeway asked.

"Most of it." Sam admitted "But I'm sure it has been changed and altered since then."

Sam spent a few minutes going over everything available to them and then answering any questions. Before she left she stopped at the door and inclined her head slightly in respect. "I know that the situation isn't ideal for you and your people, Kathryn but I really am glad that you are here. I hope that we are able to help you with everything that you need. "Xena and Gabrielle have volunteered to come by and pick you up for dinner tonight. They should be here around 1800. Dinner will be served at 1900 and it is a very informal affair. We all look forward to losing the uniforms after the day so I encourage you and your people to do the same."

Kathryn inclined her head in return. "We look forward to this evening and getting a chance to know you and your people better, Sam. Thank you for all your help." With a small smile and a nod Sam left the two women to rest before what she knew was going to be a very tiring night.

Seven and Kathryn first explored their temporary quarters and then put there things up. Then Seven retrieved them both a glass of wine before snuggling up with Seven on one of the couches. They had no need to talk instead they enjoyed just holding each other in silence until it was time for their next event.

About a later Laren and B'Elanna arrived. They were allowed entry into the Captain and Seven's quarters to find them snuggled comfortable together in the corner of the couch and neither seemed inclined to move. "Come on in ladies. I would get up and offer you a drink but I'm quite comfortable where I am. So please excuse my lake of manners and help yourself."

Once they were situated on the couch across from Kathryn and Seven, Kathryn smiled, "So ladies. What do you think of our new friends?"

"I'm not sure, Captain..." Laren started to say but Janeway cut her off.

"Please Laren. It's Kathryn." She smiled at their surprise. "We aren't on duty and in a very informal setting. Plus I would like to think that we are becoming friends outside the chain of command."

"If you insist...Kathryn." Laren said, "But that will take some getting used to. Anyway I'm not sure what to think. I sense no ulterior motives with the Council, but their story is so unbelievable."

"Yes, but it is a very farfetched story," Kathryn agreed, "but then again how many times in the last few years have we found out that federation has hidden things from its people."

"Plus that time in history was before the third world war." Seven said. "It is possible that the information was just lost to history."

"Or buried on purpose." B'Elanna added. "There technology is amazing though and from what I see very similar to the early editions of our own technology."

"Yes, Sam hinted that some of our technology came from them." Janeway said and then changing the subject slightly she asked, "What do you three think about the idea of renovating Voyager to be a generational ship?"

"I think it is am good idea, Kathryn." Seven told her lover. "I can see the benefits for all of the crew, including us."

"Hmmm...Yes I can see that too, Annika." Janeway purred and then laughed loudly at the slacked jaw looks from Laren and B'Elanna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**A/N: This chapter will start several chapters that will cover the retelling of the history of the ancients, stargate, and earth in Sam's time to Janeway and her team. It will eventually include the personal histories of each couple in our council. This is where it starts to differ from my usual stories. So fair warning, expect lots of talking and little action. **

**Chapter 9**

At the appointed time the door chimed indicating someone wanted accesses. Seven rose to answer it and nodded when she saw Xena and Gabrielle standing there smiling. "We are just about ready, General. Come on in."

"It's Xena, Seven." The tall woman reminded her. "none of us go by our titles unless we absolutely have to. After over 350 years they just get tiring."

"As you wish, Xena." Seven said inclining her head.

"There's also the problem with it becoming so confusing." Gabrielle teased following her lover. "With so many generals, doctors and what not running around. That's why we got used to calling everyone by their first names, especially in our group."

"I can imagine." Kathryn said joining her lover. "We are ready to go if you two are."

"Sure." Xena said smiling. "I hope you are all up for a long night." She added leading the way out the door and to the life. "Sam and Janet volunteered their quarters for tonight, but we decided to limit the numbers to just the council members. We are crazy enough when we get together that Janet didn't think we needed the added insanity of all our children and grandchildren."

"That wasn't necessary, Xena." Janeway smiled, "I'm sure we would have managed."

"Oh I'm sure you would have." Xena agreed, "but they have all heard the histories we will be telling tonight. They probably don't want to hear it again."

"I'm curious Xena." Seven said, "As much as I am interested in the history of the Stargate and the history of your settlement I'm also interested in the personal history of each of your members. Would it be inappropriate for me to ask to hear how you all came together as a couple?"

"Not at all." Gabrielle answered for her lover. "I think each couple would be more than willing to tell their stories, but they will probably ask for yours in return."

Seven looked over at her lover and Janeway nodded, "I have no problem sharing any of it, but I think I want to hear the history of the city first."

Xena smiled as she waited to be granted access to the Carter's quarters. When they entered it was to find to whole council gathered and already laughing and having a good time. "Welcome." Janet greeted them with a smiled, "Come on in to the mad house." She laughed.

Janeway could only agree. Some of the women were cooking, while others were sitting around talking. Everyone had some type of drink in their hand and there was music playing in the back ground. Some type of old earth blues as she listened she had to admit she like it.

"Do you want something to drink, Kathryn?" Sam asked coming up next to her wife. "The replicator has all types of earth drinks and many from this galaxy."

"Some type of Chardonnay would be nice." Kathryn smiled, "What is the music that you are listening to. We don't have many recording of any of the music before the year 2075."

"Ahhh…this is one of my favorites." Alex admitted hearing the question. "Stevie Ray Vaughn. Great Blues artist."

"If you are interested, Kathryn. We would be glad to share our database with you before you leave." Gabrielle offered, "And perhaps you would be willing to share yours in return. Our last update was in 2040, but we have everything from music, movies, literature, history."

"Oh lord just what Tom needs." B'Elanna said from her position. "More old earth things to drool over."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at the truth of the statement. "We would be glad to." Kathryn agreed.

"I have a question." Jennifer asked, "complete change of topic I know, but I'm curious about what you species B'Elanna, Laren. We never ran into your type when we were exploring the Milky Way."

"I am a Bajoran." Laren told them "and B'Elanna is a half human and a half Klingon."

"Did you run into many different species while you were exploring the galaxy?" Seven asked.

"Quite a few actually." Sam answered, "But most were of human decent."

Janeway chocked on her wine a little, "Human decent on other planets? I'm sorry do what?"

Sam laughed, "Trust me I had the same reaction when I first found out."

"If there are stargates out there on planets in the milky way, how is it that we have never heard of them?" Seven asked. "For that matter how could we not have heard of one of Earth."

Sam smiled, "how much of the Milky Way have you explored?"

"Maybe 10% in the Alpha and Beta quadrants." Kathryn told her. "The federation has a non interference policy. Our Prime Directive says that if a civilization is pre-warp we cannot have contact."

"Well Kathryn, we had no such mandate in our time." Sam admitted, "I wish we had though."

"But that does not answer the question." Laren said.

"In dead," Sam smiled, "How about I start in the beginning?"

"Please." Janeway said gratefully. "I know we are here to get to know each other better but my curiosity is driving me crazy."

That caused a massive laugh around the room. "Trust me, Kathryn." Olivia said, "We all have that problem at times."

"First let's get dinner on the table." Brooke ordered, "And then once everyone is served Sam can begin the tale."

"What can we do to help?" Seven asked standing up.

"Nothing." Cassie said standing beside her, "You are still our guest. I help you mom. Come on, baby." She added to Jennifer.

"I'll set table Janet." Teyla called, "And Liz can refill drinks."

"Good, Come help me Sammy." She said playfully.

"Behave you two," Samantha called out playfully. "No making out we have guest and you are 400 years old not teenagers."

Sam just laughed, "I'm coming baby-girl." She said smiling at her guest.

Kathryn just watched them all set about their work in fascination. They really were one big family and worked together like a well oiled machine. It didn't take them long before they were all seated about the large table in Sam and Janet's dining room. "Oh god…pot roast." Kathryn moaned when the meal was set on the table. "I haven't have pot roast in years since I was last home at my mom's"

Sam laughed, "we discovered not long after we came here that nothing beat some of the more traditional earth foods. We arranged for home to send over some of the more important herd animals and plants and the Athosians took over the responsibility of raising herd and growing the crops."

"They've really flourished on the main land," Teyla added, "If you wish I could make arrangements with my people to see that you receive some fresh meat and fresh crops while you are here."

"And while the replicator is good." Cassie added, "Nothing has ever beaten a good home cooked meal. As long as ma isn't the one cooking it."

"Hey…" Sam protested trying to sound hurt but her smile told the truth. "Alright." She admitted with a chuckle. "I can't cook. Why do you think I married your mom?"

Janet just elbowed her wife playfully in the ribs. While Seven spoke up, "I believe you and Sam might be the one's related Kathryn. Since you can't cook either."

"Alright…No more of that." Kathryn grumbled good naturedly as B'Elanna and Laren stifled a laugh, "One burnt roast and you never hear the end of it."

"Do what I did, Kathryn." Sam encouraged, "Leave the cooking in your partner's hands and enjoy the results instead. Plus there's nothing sexier than seeing your lover in an apron." That earned her another playful slap as well as some of the other woman who nodded in agreement.

"So about this history you were going to fill us in on." Seven prompted.

"Right." Sam said with a smiled taking a sip of wine and gathering her thoughts. "To truly understand what's going on we need to go back millions of years in history."

Taking a breath she started. "Millions of years ago, the first evolution of humanity, the Alterans, lived in a distant unknown galaxy while proceeding along the evolutionary path to ascension."

"Wait, first evolution of humanity?" Kathryn cut in. "Are you saying that we weren't the first?"

Sam just nodded, "I understand that a lot of this will be confusing but please. It will be easier to get the story out now and answer all the questions later."

"I'm sorry Kathryn." Said nodding, "I'll try to hold them back. But please what is Ascension?"

Sam smiled; she knew that it would be difficult for the captain. "Ascension is a process by which sufficiently evolved sentient beings may shed their physical bodies and live eternally as pure energy on a higher plane of existence, where their capacity for learning and power grows exponentially." When Kathryn nodded Sam continued. "At that time Alterans were indistinguishable from each other, but later they would break into three groups. The group we know the least about became known as the Q and while we never ran into them we have learned that they came to rest in the Milky Way Galaxy and according to our sources are extremely nefarious."

"We've met them" Kathryn stated, "They were the ones to originally 'introduce' us to the Borg. They were the ones to put us on their radar."

"And perhaps the one's that sent the Borg to us." Xena suggested. "Interesting."

Sam nodded but continued with her story. "As for the Ori and the Ancients, a philosophical division emerged. Over time, the Ori grew more and more fervent in the religious belief, while the Ancients adopted a more scientific outlook. Ultimately, too much division in the view points grew too large and they split apart and began to oppose each other. The end result was the Ori attempt to destroy the Ancients. Instead of going to war thought, the Ancients decided to leave their galaxy and began searching for a new home. No one is sure where that galaxy is located but we do know that it far enough away from the milky way that they had to use Supergates to get there."

"Supergates are huge stargates connecting two points in space that allow ships to travel from point to point." She added seeing the forthcoming question and causing everyone to chuckle.

"Sorry," Kathryn said again but Sam waved her away.

"Curiosity is not a bad thing, Kathryn." Sam assured her as she pushed her empty plate away. "Thank you, baby-girl." She added when Janet served her a desert. She took a large bite and moaned in pleasure before clearing her throat and continuing her story.

"After much time, believed by one of our past historians Daniel Jackson to be thousands of years, the Ancients discovered a 'great belt of stars', which they named 'Avalon', or as it is called now the Milky Way Galaxy. Eventually they built an impressive empire. The Ancients built the _Astria Porta._"

"The Stargates" Seven said and Sam nodded, gesturing for them all to move to the couches and chairs where Janet and Alex had coffee waiting.

"They spread the Stargates throughout the Milky Way." Sam continued once she we settled with Janet comfortable in her arms. "Among the planets they settled was Earth, which they called Terra. We aren't sure what the status of Earth was in the Ancients' empire, but we do know that the planet's original Stargate, which was eventually rediscovered in Antarctica, was the oldest gate ever encountered, so we have surmised that Earth was probably one of their more important worlds. We also know that it was once the location of one of their City Ships, Atlantis in fact. Some of the other important planets that we located in our time were Proclarush, Taonas, Dakara and Valos Cor."

"Now even though they were exiled to the Milky Way, the Ancients still remained in contact with their distant cousins, the Ori." Sam continued, "We found evidence of long-range communication devices in both the Milky Way and it was reported to us after we settled here that one of the Stargate teams on earth had ended up in their home galaxy and found similar devices there. Still, even though they stayed in contact the two factions remained bitter enemies."

"Eventually the Ancients were afflicted with a terrible plague that wiped out most of the civilization they had built here." Sam said taking a drink of water. She really didn't know how she got stuck telling this story; Gabrielle and Samantha were much better story tellers than she was. "Daniel Jackson speculated that it was created and delivered by the pre-Ascended Ori, a theory that is supported the effects of a similar plague the Ori used on non-believers in the past."

"Some of the Ancients apparently attempted to travel back through time to escape the plague, without much success, while many others left the Milky Way in Atlantis and eventually traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy and settled here on this planet." Sam looked around at the rapt faces of their guest, "Those that stayed in the Milky Way either died out or ascended. According to some of the Ascended Ancients we met while still on Earth, the Ancients there had attempted to recreate life after the plague in the Milky Way using a Superweapon located on Dakara. We believe that they current evolution of humanity could be the results of this attempt."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 10**

"What happened to Ancients that came to the Pegasus Galaxy?" Seven asked into the silence that followed.

"Well…" Sam said adjusting her position on the couch. "After arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy, the Ancients, Atlanteans as they are called in this galaxy, they began to explore their new galaxy and found it much like they had found the Milky Way in the beginning, devoid of sentient life. They began to disperse humans and Stargates across the planets. They would protect the newly-populated planets and occasionally inhabit them. The humans seeded by the Ancients came to know them as the 'Ancestors.'"

"At some point they encountered a leech-like organism called the 'Iratus bug', which possessed an impressive healing and immunological capability. Through feeding on humans, and of course aided by the processes of evolution, the organism absorbed genetic information from the humans and eventually evolved into a vampire-like Wraith that survived by literally feeding off humans and sucking their very life out of them." She shook her head, "While the details on precisely how the evolution occurred can't be found, the databases do confirm that the Ancients were somehow responsible for the species' emergence."

"Why is it that humans, in whatever galaxy, in whatever time, never seem to learn from their mistakes?" She asked rhetorically but Janeway and Seven could both hear something more in her tone. Janet reached up and kissed Sam's cheek lovingly and pulled her from her thoughts. With a sigh she took a deep breath and continued.

"The Wraith, over a vast period of time, developed into an advance and very violent society. They were extremely territorial and trait that only became more intense when their prey became scarce. The entire while they managed to do this by avoiding the attention of the Ancients. When the sentient Wraith were discovered by the Ancients, it appears their ferocity; belligerence and large population were underestimated." She sighed a little at the thought, "The Ancients sent a delegation protected by their most powerful warships to negotiate with the Wraith, but the ships were ambushed and destroyed. The Ancients and Wraith went to war, and despite the Ancients' technological superiority, the Wraith overwhelmed the Ancients with their sheer numbers."

"During their war, which lasted for centuries, the Wraith eventually conquered every planet in the Pegasus Galaxy until only Atlantis, the capital of their empire, remained protected by its powerful city shield."

"She they lost the war?" Laren asked in surprise.

"Eventually." Sam admitted, "The Ancients were able to hold the Wraith back with their superior weapons for a hundred years. During this time they started to make more and more desperate experiments. Project Arcturus, which was a failed attempt to draw Zero Point Energy from their own universe. Do you know what Zero-Point Energy is?"

"Yes." Seven said immediately, "The concept of zero-point energy was thought to have been developed in Germany by Albert Einstein and Otto Stern in 1913. Zero-point energy is the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may have; it is the energy of its ground state. All quantum mechanical systems undergo fluctuations even in their ground state and have and associated zero-point energy, a consequence of their wave-like nature. The uncertainty principle requires every physical system to have a zero-point energy greater than the minimum of its classical potential well, even at absolute zero. For example, liquid helium does not freeze under atmospheric pressure at any temperature because of its zero-point energy."

"Oh lord," Janet groaned "Are you sure you and Sam aren't somehow related. You sound just like her."

Seven opened her mouth to comment on the possibility but Kathryn cut her off, "later, darling." Seven just nodded

"Even though they failed with intent of the experiment they did manage to create Zero Point Modules. ZPMs extract vacuum energy from a small artificially-created region of subspace. They are more powerful than any form of energy we have found and can last for thousands of years." Sam continued.

"It is believed that at one point the Ancients were experiencing with creating a virus that would be capable of making humans unpalatable to Wraith. That any wraith that fed on an infected human would basically be poisoned to death. Unfortunately for them it failed and had an alternate effect. It began killing them. In the end they managed to eradicate it. Stop it; change it to fulfill its purpose, but only in those originally affected. It was contained to them. They were no longer contagious, it couldn't be passed on, but it stayed with them all the same."

"About the worst thing those would but the Attero device." Sam added, "Janus, and Ancient Scientist built a device called the Attero Device. Its purpose was to emit a specific frequency of subspace distortion that would cause Wraith ships to explode when attempting to enter hyper-space. It was later shut off and ordered destroyed because the same frequency which damaged the Wraith ships also caused an interruption to the Ancient's ships."

"Is it possible that this same device is affecting your ships?" B'Elanna asked

"We aren't sure." Gabrielle said. "We have explored the possibility but have been unable to find any evidence if it is."

When B'Elanna nodded in understanding Sam went on. "Eventually the Ancient realized that the war was lost. The Wraith were just too great in numbers so those who had not already ascended, decided to return to Earth, the planet that had been home to them for millions of years. We learned later that as they were making their final preparation to leave, a visitor appeared to them from the future in a modified jumper." She paused swallowing hard. It had been a painful time for her and Janet when they had learned this.

"Me. I went back in time to correct a future where not just this galaxy but the universe was overrun by Wraith." She smiled when her wife snuggled closer into her body. "In the first timeline when we arrived here the city was a disaster, no power, no weapons, half the city flooded. We made a mistake in waking the Wraith early and we weren't prepared. We fought…god we fought so hard, but one by one we lost. One by one we were killed. Janet and I were the last one's left and then the city was overrun and Janet was killed while we were trying to escape. I managed to escape but as I did the last thing I saw was the Wraith stepping through the gate to Earth. First I went to the future to learn its fate and what I saw was…" she shook her head unable to continue.

Janet reached up and cupped her wife's face, forcing her to turn her face and look at her. When she met Sam's tear feared eyes she leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. "We're here Sammy." She whispered pulling back. "We survived and we are here, our friends are here, our kids are here, and our grandchildren are here. And in 3 months times our new little girl will be here." Sam reached down and covered Janet's swollen stomach and kissed her with love and passion.

The other's all allowed the two women their time to reassure each other that they were alive and well. Each couple couldn't help be affected by the display of love between the two and responded by pulling each other closer.

"I love you Sammy." Janet whispered as she broke the contact.

"I love you too, Baby-girl." Sam said to her wife. They stayed that way for a long time before Sam finally sighed and turned to look at everyone else.

Clearing her throat gently she continued her story. "From there I went back in time to the moment that the Ancients were leaving. Their High Council, Led by Artemis worked with me to change what needed to be done in order to give us a chance to save the timeline. The only catch was that I had to stay behind in stasis. I would be woken every so often to rotate out the ZPMs to make sure the city stayed operational. Unfortunately the last time something went wrong with the stasis chamber and I was killed. We found my…the other me's body about 6 months in, in one of the locked labs in the furthest part of the city. The logs that I..She kept filled us in on what had happened."

"Anyway," Sam said after taking another drink, "The Ancients evacuated the city via the Stargate, hoping it would be in working order for when we arrived. After the Ancients returned to Earth, they found only a harsh environment and primitive inhabitants. It was believed that there was no hope of rebuilding their former civilization, so they spread out to distant lands and helped populate them. Other's departed the planet through the Stargate located in Antarctica and sought to live out their lives on distant worlds in the Milky Way. The rest choose to remain in isolation n which to meditate and seek enlightenment. Eventually they would achieve Ascension."

"Those Ancients who stayed on Earth and interbred with humans passed on the 'Ancient Technology Activation gene' marking the humans of earth as their "Second Evolution" as well as giving civilization to the people. They laid cultural foundations by the way of Indo-European languages. Through this cultural and linguistic inheritance many Roman Myths were also influenced by the Ancients, such as the myth that the 'Ancient one's ascended to the Heavens.' According to mythology, the Romans learned how to build roads from the gods known as 'The Ancient Ones' in mimicry of the 'astria porta' constructed by the ancients."

"I' m not sure how much of the old Earth myths are still around." Sam said looking at their guest. "But have you ever heard of the Amazons. The Greek myth of Warrior Women who worshiped the Goddess Artemis. Artemis was an Ancient, the last leader of Atlantis and it was through her…gift that I was chosen when I arrived to be the new leader. Atlantis was a matriarchal society even then, though they did have males in their city. Our division came later."

"Some of the Ancients, presumably those who left Earth, set up the Alliance of Four Great Races, which included themselves, the Nox, who have gone into hiding, and the Furling and Asgard who are both extinct. Together they created a 'true' universal language based on the elements. That Alliance lasted for centuries until it fell apart."

They were silence for a long while until Janeway eventually leaned forward in her seat and asked, "So you are trying to tell me that everything we have believed about human evolution, everything we know about our history is wrong."

"Basically, Yeah." Sam admitted and when she saw their looks she added, "I can assure you Kathryn that we have all the date to back up what I have told you and what I will tell you. I don't know what happened since we lost contact, or why ya'll know nothing about the Stargate, but I promise you that it is all true."

"I believe you Sam." Kathryn assured her, "it's just a little much to take in."

"Do you want to wait before I tell you the rest?" Sam asked the other woman, knowing what she was being told would make anyone's head spin.

"No if you are alright I think I would like to continue." Janeway said looking around at those gathered. "I know it's late, but I really want to know what else there is."

"We are at your disposal, Kathryn." Janet assured her. "None of us have to be anywhere tomorrow so we can continue for as long as you like and then pick back up tomorrow."

"I just hate to keep you all up." Kathryn admitted, "And from your work tomorrow. You have already done so much for us."

Sam laughed lightly, "The late night is nothing. We are all used to staying up as long as needed. As for work I assure you that our positions are mostly ceremonial these days. The younger generation takes care of all the hard work. Aeryn or one of the girls will come get us if there are any problems."

"If you are sure." Kathryn said with a smile.

Sam nodded, "Quite sure. Now let's see where were we."

"You have told about how the Ancients reached Earth for a second time." Seven supplied, "But what intrigues me, is how Humans came to travel through the Stargate."

"Right." Sam nodded leaning back more in the couch. "Well…as it happens to do time passed…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 11**

"During this time a new race came into being. They were called the Goa'uld." Sam began again, "The Goa'uld are serpentine life symbiotes life forms with four jaws and glowing yellow eyes."

"Sounds kind of like the Trill, symbiotes." Kathryn said, "They share a life with the host and can travel from host to host."

"Maybe," Sam said, "But I doubt the trill are as…evil as the Goa'uld. Originally they were aquatic in nature and mature Goa'uld Symbiotes have extensive fins and are powerful swimmers, with the ability to launch themselves from the water towards prospective hosts. A Goa'uld can burrow into their host through the back of the mouth or beck, though they prefer the latter because they wish to avoid remembering the look of horror on their host's faces. They enter the brain, take control of the body, and gain total access to the host's memories."

"One of their most defining characteristics is the glowing eyes. Their eyes flash with a golden glow when the Goa'uld first takes control, upon its death, during moment of extreme emotion or to add emphasis or intimidation. A Goa'uld-occupied host typically speaks in an eerily flanged, deeper register, but they can control that. They also instill their hosts with superhuman strength, perfect health, and accelerated healing. The host's life is also lengthened into centuries and can be extended even further by using a healing device called a sarcophagus. Though extended us of the sarcophagus has severe psychological consequences, and might even be the main factor in the Goa'uld's evil."

"The Goa'uld possesses a genetic memory, which they pass directly from parent to offspring, which just served to perpetuate their evil throughout the generations. Most Goa'uld are asexual, though they usually take on the gender of their preferred host. The exception to that are the Queens, who over time are able to spawn millions of larvae, once they are seeded with genetic material from another Goa'uld of even a human mate. They exercise a great deal of control of biochemistry of their progency, and can even deny their offspring genetic memory in order to create "blank" symbiotes. They used a race known a Jaffa and incubators to improve the odds that their offspring survive.

"Having a Goa'uld take control of your body is an awful experience." Sam said in a soft voice and this time Cassie moved so she was sitting next to her mothers and took Sam's hand. "That is from personal experience. I can't imagine why people allow the blending. It's like being trapped in your own mind, you know what is happening, you can see it, feel it, but you can't control anything. All you can do is watch as those you love are affected by it…" She trailed off.

"People willing join?" Seven asked surprised. "Why?"

"There is an off shoot of the Goa'uld known as the Tok'ra." Sam said regaining her voice. "They move from host to host. One host dies they take another volunteer to join with. Most of their volunteers are host who are sick or dying in some way. They are healed and get an extended life. My own father chose to blend when he was dying of cancer. The Tok'ra aren't evil by any means and actually fight against the Goa'uld, but they aren't friendly. They are manipulative and are out for their own gain. Though for all I know they were whipped out with the Goa'uld, or perhaps there was another off shoot that evolved into your Trill."

"Was your father, General Jacob Cater, of the Unites States Air force?" Seven asked unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Yes, he was." Sam answered in surprise, "Though he and I had very little contact. Why do you ask?"

"I was turned into a Borg, when I was seven years old." Seven told the woman she was sure her ancestor. "When Kathryn freed me, it took me a while to readjust to being an individual. Once I did I started to trace my ancestry in an attempt to feel more connected with my humanity."

Janeway squeezed her lover's hand in comfort. "I was able to trace it all the way back to General Carter. He had two children, a Mark Cater, who I am descended from and a daughter, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. She worked at a top secret military base in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. She was set to lead a covert operation in the year 2004, but neither she nor her team was ever heard from again."

"Well damn." Sam said after a moment. "I never suspected to meet one of my family members from Earth. Perhaps you will let Janet run some test before you return to the mainland?"

Seven nodded in agreement content with the answers she had received. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Sam. Please continue."

"Right." Sam said trying to get her mind back on the story. "The Goa'uld originally arose as predators in the waters of a world we dubbed P3X-888. Their first host were the Unas, a native creature of the world what was both strong and primitive. Eventually they learned how to operate the Stargate that the Ancients placed on P3X-888 and left, taking a Unas slave army with them. The first Alpha male of their kind was Atok and under his leadership the Goa'uld developed the first of their society as conquerors. The stole Ancient technology and adapted it to their purposes. In the yeah 22,000 BC, Atok was killed by his son Apep and he reordered the leadership of the Goa'uld."

"Apep shared power among his underlings, Ra, Nut, and Thoth. However, around 17,800 BC, another Goa'uld began to rise in power, Anubis. Apep's powers began to decline in this time and Anubis gained more. He them killed Apep, devouring the symbiote before the eyes of the Goa'uld. However, Ra managed to rally the other in Apep's name. After three centuries of civil war, Anubis was defeated and exiled. However, he managed to escape one again and tricked an Ancient by the name Oma Desala into helping him ascend. When the other ancients learned of his status as a joined Goa'uld they banished him to an existence between the mortal realm and ascension, but he retained his knowledge of the Ancients."

"Ra organized a new leadership call the High Council of the System Lords. Ra installed himself as the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire and took the Goa'uld Queens Hathor and Egeria as mates." Sam hand paused and cleared her throat which was starting to feel raw. Noticing her ma's discomfort Cassie got up and went to receive her a new glass of water. Sam waited until she had taken a drink before smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks, Cass." She said softly before continuing. "Around 10,500 BC, Ra discovered a healthy would with a primitive race, Earth and the reseeded humans or the Tau'ri as Ra called them. He took a young native as a host and greatly revitalized, Ra planted a new Stargate on the planet and began to allow the other System Lords access to the Tau'ri. Some were used as worshippers and slaves in Naquadah mines. While other were taken to Dakara and turned into a genetically altered slave-soldier called the Jaffa. The Jaffa served as warriors, protectors, and incubators for the Goa'uld.

"In the year 3000 BC. There was an uprising in Giza Egypt." Sam continued her story. "The slaves of Ra rebelled and struck out against the false God. Actually it was instigated by a Stargate Team from Earth that had traveled back in time and was stuck there. But anyway, they managed to have a successful uprising and the Stargate was buried in the Sands of Egypt until the year 1928. During that year an Archeologist by the name of Professor Langford discovers a massive stone ring in the sands of Giza. It was brought back by ship to the United States where it was studied in the hopes that it could be used as a weapon in World War I. However, no progress was made so the project was buried again for years."

"It remained that was until the mid 1990's when Langford's daughter Catherine managed to have the program resurrected. They tried for a few years to get it working but it wasn't until Catherine offered an Egyptologist by the name of Daniel Jackson, an ostracized linguistics professor, the chance to translate the Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs. He took the chance in hopes the he could prove his controversial theory regarding the Pyramid of Khufu was true. He traveled to Cheyenne Mountain where he eventually manages to translate to glyphs on the Gates stone ring's cover stones. It read, 'A million years into the sky is Ra. Sealed and buried for all time, his Stargate.'" At that time a Formerly retired Special Forces Colonel named Jack O'Neil arrives to take command of the project and declares it classified."

"Dr. Jackson eventually deduces that the symbols are star constellations that are coordinates for a location within space. The sequence is entered into the Stargate, creating a wormhole to a location in another galaxy. After O'Neil leads a team through the Stargate, they find themselves inside a pyramid in the middle of vast sand dunes. Once there Dr. Jackson revealed they cannot dial home because the Stargate coordinates to go back to Earth were missing. Leaving some pyramids, Colonel O'Neil took other to go out and scout the area. They discovered a mining village inhabited by humans who assumed then to be gods sent by Ra."

Sam smiled fondly as she remembered her old friend. "Eventually Dr. Jackson was able to learn to speak their language and uncovers the history of the history of Ra and that he was actually an alien life form who enslaved humans with advanced technology. He also learns that they people of this planet were originally taken from Earth through the Stargate to be used as miners. Fearing another Rebellion on the planet Ra had outlawed reading and writing."

"O'Neil orders his team to return to the pyramid, but a short time later a huge spacecraft landed on top of the pyramid. They fought but eventually all the members of O'Neil's team are either killed or captured and taken into the ship. O'Neil and Dr. Jackson are taken into the throne room where they were met by Ra. Ra reveals that he knows of the Atomic Bomb that was sent with O'Neil to set off and destroy the Stargate. Ra's intention was to send it back through the gate to Earth, enhanced with Naquadah. If he had succeeded the results would have been cataclysmic. O'Neil attempted to stop them but he failed and Dr. Jackson was killed in the process. Ra had his placed in a sarcophagus and resurrected."

"Eventually, with the locals help they manage to defeat Ra and destroy him and his ship in the bomb. Dr. Jackson stays on the planet with Shari', his new wife, while O'Neil take those left of his team back home, where they report the Stargate on the other in destroyed." Sam paused a second before continuing to recount the rest of the tale.

"The Stargate program was put back into storage. At least for a while. A year later the Stargate activated and a Goa'uld and his Jaffa came through. They shot up the gate room and killed all but one of the guards. The one remaining they took hostage back through the gate. General Hammond was placed in charge of figuring out what had happened to he recalled a once again Retired Colonel O'Neil into service where he eventually learned the truth of the previous mission." She looked around her. "At this time I was reassigned to Stargate Command and placed on O'Neil's new team. We went back through the gate where we found Daniel. While we were there the Goa'uld attacked again and Daniel's wife and other's were taken with them. We returned to Earth, with Daniel."

"One of the men with us had seen the gate address so we led another mission to try and determine the threat to Earth and rescue our missing people if we could." She shook her head, "it didn't quite go as planned, then again whatever does. We were captured but eventually we talked a Jaffa by the name of Teal'c into betraying his God and helping us escape. When we returned General Hammond informed us that due to the new threat to Earth from the Goa'uld that Stargate Command had been given a new mission. We were to explore the Stargate system while looking for new technologies and a way to destroy the Goa'uld."

"Janet and I worked with the SGC for 6 years where we fought all kinds of enemies and visited hundreds of planets. With the exception of two, every planet that we visited was preindustrial and kept that way by the Goa'uld. In our Sixth year with the program we were given the opportunity to lead the mission here, one that we couldn't refuse."

"So what happened to the Stargate on Earth?" Seven asked.

Sam shrugged, "Like I said it was there when we last contacted them in the year 2044. After that we never heard from them again. At that time the existence of the Stargate was still a top military secret."

"World War III." Janeway said after a moment's thought. "In the year 2045 there was a great explosion centered in what was Colorado. No one ever knew what had happened and no one ever took credit, but blame was cast left and right. Eventually it led to World War III. Our world was devastated and the fighting continued for years until one scientist was able to reach Warp drive and the flight was registered by a passing alien ship. The Vulcan's made first take with Earth and forced us to come together as a planet."

"I wonder why none of our flights were ever picked up?" Sam said in curiosity. "Still if the explosion occurred at the SGC it would have wiped all traces of the Stargate away, which might explain why no one has heard of it. Of course it could still be buried under the rubble."

"A discussion for another time." Janet cut it. "it's nearly two in the morning and your unborn daughter and I need our sleep."

That was as good as an order. Everyone began to make their way towards their own quarters after promising to return tomorrow for a late breakfast. Sam simply picked her lover up into her arms and carried her into their room. She undressed her reverently before laying her into their bed and then stripping down before joining her. Janet hummed in pleasure as Sam kissed her gently and pulled her body close. Sam hands protecting her growing stomach were the last thing she felt before she went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 12**

They were both naked. Sam was lying on her back with her feet flat and her knees up with her hands holding her pregnant woman's hips, Janet was sitting on top of her, straddling her stomach and using her raised knees as a back rest. The smaller woman was leaning forward a little with her auburn hair falling down one side of her face and holding on to Sam's sides, just under her ribs, using them as an anchor. The smaller woman was slowly sliding back and forth along the tight bands of her wife's well muscled stomach.

Just as the first time they found out that Janet was pregnant; their lovemaking became slow and gentle. Sometimes it was a challenge for them to fight the urge to go fast and hard, but they didn't want to take any chances with their little gift. Now that they knew Janet was nearly six months, they really wanted to be careful. When Janet was pregnant with the twins she had pulled Sam into the bedroom and pushed her down on the bed, her taller wife was a little frightened and asked if they should stop making love until after the babies were born. The small woman told her if she thought that she was going to go without for that long she was insane. After that Sam never suggested it again, because the truth was she didn't think she could go that long without make love to her life either.

So now, the doctor was gently gliding towards a climax; Painting her wife's stomach with her passion. Her strokes were long and deep and her rhythm steady. Sam could feel how wet her spouse was becoming and knew that it wouldn't be much longer. The older woman's skin was glistening with sweat from her efforts and her moans were coming from deep in her chest. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. The constant pressure on her swollen clit was euphoric. Each time Janet slid forward and pushed down, Sam could feel the pull in her own center. She was so turned on that warm liquid was starting to pool on the sheets beneath her. It was as if they were connected at the core of their intimacy. She was ready to go over herself, just from the movements of the woman on top of her.

The taller scientist felt a rush of fluid spread across her stomach and she knew that her wife was ready. Janet's thrusts became faster and she pressed into the strong body beneath her harder. When she threw her head back Sam knew that her orgasm had taken over. The blonde woman lay under her wife and watched the entire scene unfold above her, she was mesmerized. The smoothly muscled arms and shoulders of the smaller woman tensed, her mouth opened more and her full breast swayed just above the electrician's own.

The doctor's eyes were closed and she spoke through her climax. "Oh baby... Sammy...Sammy..." She moaned. "Ooooh God... I love you so much." Sam thought that Janet in the middle of expending her passion was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. After the older woman came down, Sam was still moving under her. The blonde woman was close, just a few more strokes from Janet's backside rubbing against her engorged clit and she was going to send her over. Hearing Janet's voice was all it took. Her wife was still panting. "Come for me Sammy, I want to feel it."

Sam squeezed her eyes tight and clamped down on her wife's hips and held her in place while she raised her own hips and rocked harder under her. With her final thrust, she came. "Oh shit... Janet." The tall woman stayed that way, suspended in the air, being held up by two powerful thighs, with her smaller wife on top of her, until the tremors slowed and her movements stopped.

When Sam dropped back onto the bed and her breathing became regular again, the doctor looked down into her wife's blue eyes that she loved. "I will never get tired of making love with you." She leaned forward as much as her stomach would allow until her spouse came up to meet her lips. "I'm so glad that you didn't try to stop us from making love this time around."

Sam ran her long fingers through damp auburn hair that hung down one side of Janet's neck. "I learned my lesson 370 something years ago."

Janet moved so she was lying next to her wife with her body curled up against Sam's, "I think the next one is yours to carry, Sammy." She told her tall wife as she pulled the blonde's hand to lie on her growing stomach. "I want to see you swollen with child. I want to pamper you and cater to your every whim."

"I'm ready, baby-girl." Sam assured her, "Whenever you are." She absently ran her free hand through her wife's hair as she added, "Perhaps we shouldn't wait too long before we have the next one. You're only carrying one this time and I would hate for Arianna to grow up without a sister."

"Let's have Arianna first." Janet mumbled half asleep again. "And then we can see about getting you pregnant."

Sam laughed softly, "Sleep, baby-girl we still have some time before we have to get up and fix breakfast." She kissed her wife's head tenderly and then held her while she napped.

Crawling up to straddle Seven's body, Kathryn let her breasts drag over the tall woman's abdomen, breasts, and finally she settled with her breast resting against Seven's lips. Seven immediately opened her mount and devoured the flesh before her. She moaned at the taste of her lover's sweet flesh against her tongue, a taste she knew she would never get tired of. She suckled with renewed passion as she heard Kathryn moan above her. Her hands slid up the backs of Kathryn's thighs and stopped to cup her perfect ass.

Feeling herself begin to lose control, Kathryn backed up then moved down so that she could kiss the lips that had been so lovingly wrapped around her nipple. Lips met, tongues dueled and passions burned hotter as the two women lost themselves in a kiss that reached beyond time. Finally, Kathryn broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into Seven's eyes. "I love you, Annika."

"I love you, Kathryn." Seven told her and her tone promised her older lover that it would be true for ever.

With a sexy half grin, Kathryn moved down the long body. She tasted every inch, licked around every metal implant, kissed every freckle along the way until she reached the apex of Seven's long legs. "Open your legs for me darling," she requested. Seven immediately spread her legs and bent her knees to give her lover full access. Seven's head slammed back against her pillow as she felt Kathryn's mouth close over her sex. Her hand automatically went to the back of her lover's head and held it in place where she needed it while her Borg enhanced hand fisted in the sheets.

Kathryn ran her tongue, first the tip then the flat of it over and around Seven's distended clit. She knew what her young lover enjoyed and what areas were most sensitive so she wasted no time focusing on her lover's pleasure in earnest. She licked and stroked and sucked until Seven was writhing and moaning her name. When Kathryn felt that Seven was about to peak, she thrust two fingers into her warm slick center and began a rhythm that sent Seven over the edge. Kathryn lapped up the juice that flowed from her lover, savoring every drop. The Captain moaned deep in her throat at the musky sweet taste on her tongue.

"Ohhh, Kathryn," sighed Seven, "Come up here."

Kathryn moved up to lie over Seven's body. She savored the sensations of her partner's aftershocks. The young blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Kathryn "You have completely wiped me out, Kathryn." she rasped. "Give me a bit of time to recover, and then I am going to love you until you can't stand."

Kathryn just laughed softly as her lover slipped into a deep sleep. She was willing to admit that it stroked her ego to know that she was about to please her younger lover and wear the ex-Borg out to the point of exhaustion. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled deeper into her lover's side and fell asleep for what was left of the night.

When Seven woke the next morning it was to a mouth suckling at her breast. The blonde sighed in pleasure and closer her eyes for a moment before the snapped open with a mischievous gleam. "I have some unfinished business to attend to this morning." With that she rolled Kathryn onto her back and began a thorough exploration of every nook and cranny on the older woman's body. She explored with her hand and then with her mouth as she stimulated every nerve in Kathryn's body. She gently kissed and suckled Kathryn's breasts and then slowly moved down her body until she rested between strong thighs.

Seven parted her lover's nether lips to study the beauty they concealed. As her eyes devoured the pedals and bud of Kathryn's sex she felt her mouth water in anticipation. When her heart could wait no longer, she lowered her mouth to the wonders between the older woman's thighs and feasted upon the nectar flowing freely from her body. Hearing Kathryn's moans and cries incited her to slip her fingers into the Captain's center.

As her fingers picked up the rhythm of Kathryn's hips, Seven's lips closed over the sensitive tip of the swollen clitoris and the blonde alternately sucked and stroked with her tongue until she felt her lover's inner walls grip her fingers and heard Kathryn cry out her name. As one peak was reached and ebbed, Seven's fingers and tongue would work together to coax forth another and another until, finally, the older woman begged her to stop.

"Hold me," Kathryn croaked out. "Please come up here and hold me." Seven moved quickly and wrapped the smaller woman in a tight embrace, glad the hold her until it was time to get up and start their day.

It was almost 10 that morning before the last couple arrived. There was a lot of teasing and ribbing when Alex and Olivia finally walked through the door, but the couple just smiled and took it all in good stride. They were about halfway through their meal when Seven spoke up, "I have a question."

"You mean we didn't completely blow your mind last night?" Brooke teased.

Seven just shook her head. "Ask whatever is on your mind Seven?" Sam assured her. "I promised to answer all your questions."

"How is it that you all came to be here?" Seven asked the other blonde, "And how is it that you are all immortal."

"Well…" Sam said, "The How we came to be here is kind of complicated. How about I give you the short answer now and then you can access the data base for our full history."

"That is acceptable." Seven agreed with a nod. She really wanted to hear it all now, but she knew that Sam much be tired of speaking after last night.

"How we came to be here individually, well I think that is a story told by each couple." Sam said with a smile, "One I'm sure you will hear over the next day or so. As I said the other day in the year 2004 Janet and I was approached by General Hammond and one of the Air Forces top ranking Generals about leading the colony. Neither of us had any family other than Cassie so we decided together as a family that we would give up our life on earth for the chance of a better life here."

"At that point the Stargate Program was only known to those involved and an International Oversight Association." Sam continued, "The IOA agreed to a military leader as long as there was a Civilian second in command. Elizabeth was chosen and the with Janet as our CMO we were given complete authority to choose our own member and set the colony up as we saw fit. I don't think it was consciously intentional but we all agreed that we wanted this colony to be free of the prejeduice and hatered that plagued Earth at the time. We sought out the brightest and the best in each field, but we gave special attention to those of the Homosexual persuasion. We pushed hardest for them to join us."

"The IOA had no idea but we were able to establish a safe haven for people like us and before they realized what was happening we had become self sufficient." She smiled slightly, "When they tried to put a stop to the colony it was too late, we were standing on our own and declared our independence. We were so far away and so powerful that there really wasn't anything they could do. Instead they granted us our freedom and negotiated a treaty for trading out technology for continued updates and request from Earth."

"And what about your immortality?" Seven asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 13**

"Last night I told you about the Ancient's war with the Wraith." Sam said, "Once the Ancients left the Galaxy there was no one else left who could oppose them. They began to grow and spread and soon they found that there were too many of them and not enough humans to sustain them."

"The Wraith live and operates in a Hive mentality." Sam explained. "Each Hive has a Queen, Wraiths, and then Drone Soldiers. The Hive is there ship and each hive is a separate entity. With their food supply dwindling they decided to go into Hibernation. The Queen, most of the Wraith and the Drones would be placed in Hibernation and their well being would be entrusted to Keepers. They would sleep for centuries, while the populations of their worlds were allowed to grow and expand. When their worlds reached a certain size the Keepers would wake the Hive and they would harvest, or cull, their…well herd for lack of a better term. Once they had their fill they would go back into hibernation."

"This galaxy lived in constant fear of the wraith." Sam told them, "They never knew when the next great awakening would occur and in between there were always smaller cullings to worry about. When we arrived here we learned of the previous war with the Wraith and not ready to give up our hope of a better life we set out to learn to status of affairs in the Galaxy at the time. Our first trip through the gate was three days after we arrived and it was to Teyla's world, Athos."

"Xena's team, which consisted of her, Gabrielle, Jennifer, and Cassie, along with two other teams were on their world for almost a day before the Wraith arrived." She could see Janeway and her people hanging on every word. "Xena ordered her team to set up a perimeter around the Stargate and to help evacuate the survivors to Atlantis. They got lucky. They were able to dial out the moment the Gate shut down from the wraith arrival and in doing so were able to prevent the Wraith's escape. Cassie and Jen evacuated the people of the planet while Xena and the other teams took to the shuttles and destroyed the Wraith Darts and the drones on the ground."

She paused as they all moved back into their positions on the couch and Cassie and Samantha passed out coffee's. Once Sam had hers in had she continued her story. "We offered Teyla's people safety with us and the majority of them decided to settle on the Main land, while Teyla and few others stayed with us to help fight the Wraith."

"So what happened?" Kathryn asked entranced by the story. "How did you win?"

"We struck against them first." Sam told her. "They had no idea that Atlantis had been reclaimed so they were unprepared. We waited until the rest of the colony arrived on the ship, before we set our plans in motion. At that time we had two councils in Atlantis, the Military council and the civilian council. One could not act without approval of the other, but eventually they gave it. We spent months preparing and scouting for the locations of the different Hives."

"We knew that we would only get one chance." Sam said "So we needed to make it count. We had 12 teams total and at least 20 Hives that we could track. Each Hive was capable of carrying un known thousands of Wraith so we had to take out as many of them as possible in one fell swoop. We organized a timed precision strike using Naquadah enhanced bombs we sent out our shuttles. Each team planted 3 bombs around the ships and we blew them all at a preset time."

"We took out 12 of their ships at once, but as suspected it woke the remaining Hives. They knew we were here then and they started looking for us." Sam went on. "We didn't let them look for long. We attacked them at every turn. Every chance we could get and over the years we slowly thinned their numbers down."

"Now like any other race that sought to dominate they had their supporters and worshipers. They were eventually able to use them against us." Sam said with a sigh. "The fewer their numbers the more desperate their attempts to destroy us. First it was the attempt to stop us from being able to travel in Hyper-Space. It worked but it backfired on them as well. No one has been able to travel in Hyper-Space since the year 2024. They lost two or three more ships before they learned that their own trap had backfired. The next attempt was to create a virus in hopes that it would kill us off."

"What type of virus was it?" Kathryn asked, slightly worried about her people.

Sensing her fear Janet tried to calm her, "One that is now contained in our DNA only. I assure you there is no danger to you or your people, Kathryn."

When Kathryn nodded in understanding Sam continued, "Even then we opened our city up twice a month for market day. Traders and shoppers from our ally worlds were welcome to come and trade their goods. During one of these days one of the Wraith's worshipers managed to make it into the city and plant a canister containing the virus. We didn't locate it in time and it was set off. The Virus was very specific in its purpose. It was meant to kill only those who carried the ATA gene, because without the gene Ancient Technology can't be operated."

"Obviously it didn't work though?" B'Elanna said.

"Well…it didn't work as they intended." Sam corrected. "When no one showed any signs of infection we ran all kinds of different test and at first we couldn't figure out what had happened so we put it off as a failed attempt and continued with our task of destroying the Wraith. Eventually though we learned what had happened. There was an attack on a world we were visiting and our teams were ambushed and injured. Every man on that team was lost to their wounds, but the women…the women survived. They not only survived wounds that should have killed them, but they healed from them at a remarkable rate."

"After studying the situation for several months Janet was able determine the reason." Sam continued, "The Wraith's virus that had been released years before had indeed affected those with ATA gene, but for some reason it had only affected the women. It increased out healing ability by at least ten fold and it stopped us from ageing. It was hard at first to watch the male members of our team subcome to old age, but eventually we managed to adjust to the heartache. As the time passed there were fewer and fewer men in the city and more and more women."

"Since the majority of our colonists were homosexual it wasn't a surprise that they paired off. Then when they decided they wanted to have children they passed the altered genes to their offspring." Sam told them. "Over time came a point when we were only women. Some women joined us from other worlds, those who had been here when the virus was released and were affected, but we knew we needed to reorder our civilization. By the year 2070, we had combined both councils into the one that you are with now, and made the rules about men not being allowed to live in the city."

Sam reached over and cupped her wife's stomach, "We know that now any child born to the women in the city will be female and will carry the gene. They grow as normal children until sometime between their 16-20 year and then the altered genes kick in and stop their aging. We have more than enough room to house at least triple our current population, but we are in no hurry to reach those numbers. Women can take their time in finding a mate and having children."

"Since you are immortal do you take a mate for life?" Kathryn asked.

"Some do, Some don't." Sam admitted, "When they file their paperwork for marriage they can specify for how long they wish to be married. After their time is up they can choose to renew the marriage or they can separate and find someone else."

"And what of you and your children?" Seven asked, "If that is not too personal of a question."

"Those you see here are married or mated for life." Sam said softly. "Our children have been raised watching us and listening to us tell them over and over again that it better to find one person to live with and love forever. However, we understand that forever is real here, and it is possible that at some point in the future one of our decedents might choose to marry for a lesser amount of time."

"That won't happen ma." Cassie said causing all eyes to turn to her. "I know that my sisters, children, and cousins all agree with me when I say that watching you all and the deep love that you obviously share with each other, none of us have ever thought about marrying until we found the one that we wanted a lifetime with and I can't see any of the generations to come settling for less either."

All the women were moved by Cassie's words and had to take a few minutes to gather their own thoughts. Looking at her watch Sam sighed, "It's nearing 1 now I think we should take a break from all the stories. I know that you need to check in with your crew at some point today, Kathryn, but I would like to give you all a tour of the city. I especially want to show you the civilian portion of the city."

"It won't take me long to check in with the Commander." Kathryn assured her, "Perhaps we can go afterwards."

"That will be fine." Sam smiled, "You are welcome to use one of our rooms if you want privacy."

"I'll just step out to the balcony." Janeway smiled, "That way you all can continue talking."

"They watched her go and then Seven addressed the group of women. "I find everything that you have told us the last few days to be fascinating. I cannot wait to have a look at your historical database."

"That can be arranged," Sam assured her. "I'll have it downloaded to a portable drive and you can take it back to Voyager with you and upload it as you see fit."

"Thank you, Sam." Seven said honestly. "I'll speak with Kathryn about returning the favor. That way you can learn the history of Earth and the Federation over the last few hundred years. I am interested in your personal history as well. How you all came together and ended up on the mission."

"Well I tell you what, Seven." Xena said with a smile, "If Kathryn can be persuaded to give us one more night; we will have dinner again and fill you in on what you want to know."

"I think I can persuade her." Seven said.

B'Elanna couldn't help but snort, "I just bed you can Seven." She teased the Blonde and laughed louder when all she received was a raised eyebrow.

"Ma, if you don't need me I can go see about downloading a copy of the data base for Seven to take back with her." Cassie offered.

"Sure, sweetheart." Sam smiled, "And why don't you included the entertainment data base as well." As Cassie and Jennifer stood up she added, "I expect you two here in time to help Janet with dinner tonight."

"Will do, Sam." Jennifer smiled, "it's our turn anyway, why don't we host it at our quarters."

"If you wish." Sam agreed, "I'm sure Janet will be happy not to have to clean up again."

"Ma…" Cassie laughed, "All you did was put everything in the replicator and recycle it."

"Oh...right." Sam smiled, "I knew that."

"Later, Ma." Cassie laughed pulling her wife with her they headed out the door. Slowly one by one the other couples followed to see to their own things, leaving Sam, Janet and their three guests.

Outside Janeway was still talking to Tuvok. _**It really is an interesting tale, Tuvok, but one that disturbs me greatly.**_

_**You think that they might be lying?**_The Vulcan asked is Captain.

_**No I think that they are telling the truth. **_ Janeway informed him. _**But it is one that fundamentally challenges everything we have ever known about not only Earth History, but also the History of our Galaxy. Tell me Tuvok have you ever heard any mention of a device called the Stargate.**_

_**I have searched the histories available in our Database, Captain**_. Tuvok answered, _**and several of them refer to a gateway to the stars, or Heaven's gate. But so far that is all I can find.**_

_**General Carter has agreed to give us all their information on the subject.**_ Janeway told him, _**perhaps that will shed more light on it. In the mean time keep looking. **_

_**Very well Captain**_. Tuvok agreed, _**Is there anything else?**_

_**Yes.**_Janeway said,_** We will be here at least one more night, maybe two. I want you to copy our data base and have it sent to me. I want to present it to General Cater before we leave in thanks for their help and as an offer of our friendship.**_

_**Very well, Captain.**_ Tuvok agreed, _**I will have it to you by tonight. I believe that Dr. Aeryn Carter is making another run hear I will send it with her. I will also have the list that you requested about the updates and repairs. **_

_**That's fine.**_ Janeway said, _**Good work Tuvok. I'll be in touch, Janeway out.**_

She adjusted her uniform top and turned to go join the remaining women inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 14**

"This city is unbelievable." Janeway said as they stood on a walk way and watched all the activity in the Cities market center. "How many women do you have living here?" She asked the tall blonde.

"There are close to a thousand living in the city." Sam told the captain. "I would have to pull the records to give you an exact number. Like I said with our life span we don't have to worry about increasing our numbers quickly."

"And this is the heart of the city?" Laren asked.

Sam nodded, "It's the civilian's center. It has restaurants, stores, shopping strips, three mess halls, gyms, and pretty much anything else you can think of. The other main sections are of course the Military section where we have been staying, and student section. The student section has school rooms and student housing for those who are in our advanced areas of study."

"And how does that work?" Seven asked in interest.

"Well we require that every citizen contributes in some way." Janet answered, "Out young are in school until they come of age at 16. From there they can choose to join the military or continue studying in our advanced program. It's kind of a mixture between school and apprentices. They choose the area they want to make a career in then they take general classes in a class room setting, while at the same time getting practical experience from one of our volunteer masters."

"We have masters in almost any field you can imagine." Sam added, "But they don't have to create something physical to be considered contributing. They can become artist, writers, musicians, or anything else that they desire."

"Amazing." Janeway said again. "Simply amazing."

"Thank you, Kathryn." Sam said. "We've worked hard to earn the peace that we have here."

"I'm sure." Kathryn agreed. "Thank you for showing us around."

"It was my pleasure." Sam said, "How are things going on the mainland?" She asked as she led the way back towards the Military wing, intending to take them to the main medical wing.

"They are progressing nicely." Janeway told her. "Tuvok reports that the temporary camp is just about set up and he was sending the list of repairs and upgrades back over with your daughter when she returned from her trip to the main land."

"That's good." Sam agreed opening the door to the infirmary. "The council can meet tomorrow afternoon to discuss what needs to be done before you return to your camp. I know you are ready to get back to your people."

"I am." Janeway admitted, "But I and more ready to continue our discussion from last night. Speaking of which I've ordered Tuvok to send a copy of our data base back with Taylor as well. It will have our historical data base of the Milky Way and it will also contain our entertainment database."

"Thank you, Kathryn." Sam said, "Cassie is preparing a copy of ours as well."

Kathryn nodded as she looked around the infirmary. "This is quite impressive, Janet." She said looking at the small doctor. "All Doctor will have a field day in here."

"Well I'll arrange for Dr…" She trailed off realizing she didn't know Voyager's Doctor's name.

"Just Doctor." Kathryn said with a laugh and when she got a raised eyebrow she explained. "Our original CMO was killed when we first arrived in the delta quadrant. We were forced to activate our EMH, Emergency Medical Hologram. He's been active pretty much ever since, even become more and more sentient, unfortunately he can't choose a name for himself so we just call him Doctor."

"Interesting." Sam said, "We've had experience with Holograms before, but never one as sentient as you claim yours to be. And we've never met one that can move from area to area."

"We had a run in with some people from our future." Janeway explained, "And they left behind a device called a mobile emitter. The Doctor can transfer his program to it and leave the sick bay. He can even go planet side if her wishes."

"Impressive." Sam said, "I'll admit I haven't had much reason to study holograms in the past. It simply isn't a technology that we use a lot of. In fact the only Hologram that we run routinely is the Ancient Library program. It is interactive but complete self contained in the Ancient Library. Perhaps you will let me talk to your doctor some."

Kathryn nodded, "I think he would enjoy that too. What can you share about your medical knowledge?"

"Whatever you want to know." Janet said moving to take a seat.

"Sam said last night that the Goa'uld were scavengers." Janeway said, "That they stole the Stargate from the Ancients, did they ever still any of the medical technology?"

"Yeah." Janet nodded, "Their Sarcophagus was created using Ancient technology. They used the sarcophagus to prolong their life to hundreds if not thousands of years. When the Ancients used it was to heal extreme injuries without having to do surgeries. The healing chamber in this infirmary can target certain areas of the body and heal injuries even decades old. It can all be used to heal a body that was damaged severely from a Wraith attack, bomb, or fire. We draw the line at resurrecting the dead, but we will heal almost any other injury."

"Janet." Seven started sounded a little unsurely, "Is it possible that it could heal damage from being a Borg drone?"

"Annika?" Janeway looked sadly at her lover.

"I need to know, Kathryn." Seven admitted, "If it could help me get rid of some of my remaining implants I need to know."

Janeway nodded in understanding, "Alright, Darling."

"I'm not sure." Janet nodded, "But if you are willing to work with me. Let me run some test and answer some questions I'll try to find out."

"When can we start?" Seven was eager.

"Now if you want." Janet answered sensing the young woman's desire. Looking at Sam she asked her question without words.

Sam nodded, "I'll take the others to Gabrielle's Lab."

"Annika." Janeway said stepping up to her lover. "Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

"I am positive Kathryn." Seven said softly cupping her lover's cheek.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kathryn asked her lover.

"No, Kathryn." Seven said leaning in and kissing her gently. "I know you want to see all that you can. I'll stay with Janet and I'll see you later for dinner. I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too, Annika." Kathryn said softly. "You contact me if you need me."

Seven nodded, "Go Kathryn. I will be fine."

Kathryn kissed Seven one more time before following Sam, B'Elanna, and Laren from the room.

Once the others were gone Janet led Seven into her office. Offering her a seat she sat in a chair across from her. "Why don't you tell me what that was all about?" Janet said softly. "I know I haven't known you long but I got the impression that you were comfortable with your uniqueness and I know that Kathryn does not care. I also got the feeling that this was a spur of the moment thing."

"Not so much." Seven admitted, "I have been discussing the possibility of having some of my implants removed with the Doctor. Unfortunately he is reluctant to do so. He fears that it is too dangerous."

"Alright, But why do you want them removed?" Janet asked.

"Some of them I know can never be removed," Seven admitted, "My cortical node, optical implants, for example are critical to my survival. But the implant that regulates my biological functions could be removed. If it was it would mean that I could eat regularly, sleep regularly, and perhaps even carry a child like a normal human female."

Janet was slightly surprised, "Is that what this is about?" she asked, "you desire to have children."

Seven nodded, "I know that Kathryn wants children, but she is so important to Voyager's future that it would be difficult for her to carry a child. I however have this…deep desire to experience giving birth to a child…Kathryn's child."

"I can understand that Seven." Janet said softly. "And I will help you as I can, but do me a favor and talk to Kathryn about your desire. She needs to know what is fueling this."

"I will." Seven promised, "But I wanted to have something else to tell her when I did."

"Alright." Janet said smiling and standing up. "Let's go get some scans of your systems so I know what we are talking about. I also have some questions about how your Borg systems support your Human ones."

While the two women were talking about Seven's Borg implants Sam was leading Kathryn and the others to Gabrielle's lab. "Are you alright, Kathryn?" Sam asked after noticing a frown on the other woman's face.

"Just a little confused and concerned." She admitted in a soft voice so B'Elanna and Laren didn't over hear.

"About Seven?" Sam guessed and Janeway nodded.

"That was completely unlike her." The woman explained to the tall blonde. "She had never mentioned wanting her remaining Borg implants removed before."

"I'm sure she will talk to you when she is ready." Sam said softly. "In the mean time it won't hurt to let Janet take a look and my wife is a very good listener. It might be that she can help you partner with her concerns."

Kathryn nodded, "I'm sure that you are right." She said, "But I'm still concerned."

Sam smiled, "I would be too if I was in your shoes." Sam admitted, "And I assure you I have in the past." Gabrielle waved B'Elanna and Laren over. She could see that the two leaders were in a heavy conversation and wanted to give them the space they needed to carry on their conversation.

"Can I ask you something, Kathryn?" Sam stated and when the other woman nodded she continued, "I can only guess what Earth is like now, what the Federation is like, but I know what they were like when I was there. They were bigoted, violent, divided, and corrupt. What I want to know is what will they do when you show up with a database proving everything they knew about their history wrong, a completely renovated ship, a new type of power source and engines, and technology more advanced than anything they have seen."

Janeway looked at the older woman trying to decide why she was asking such a question. The council of Atlantis had offered her and her people everything. More than they could hope for or imagine. She had also had time to come to her own opinion of the Atlantis leader and the one thing that she had realized from the start was that she was protective of her people and Janeway guessed she was protecting them now.

"I'm not sure." She admitted to the tall blonde. "If you have asked me that before we were lost in the Delta quadrant I would have told you that they would have been shocked, but happy to know the truth. I would have told you that they would have reached out to you in an attempt to make a treaty with you and perhaps invite you into the federation."

"But now?" Sam prompted. "Something is troubling you Kathryn, what is it?"

"The Federation I served was one of exploration, scientific discovery, advancement, and peace." Kathryn told her, "But from what I can gather from the communications from home that has changed. They've had to become Militaristic and as a result they are doing whatever they see necessary to win the war they are fighting with the Dominion. I've even had hints that becoming distrustful and paranoid. So if I had to guess I would say that they will do whatever they could to get a hold of your technology to use against the Dominion."

"Who is the Dominion?" Sam asked having gotten the answer she expected.

"After hearing your tail they remind me of your Goa'uld." Kathryn told her. "The Dominion was created over 2,000 years ago, when a persecuted people known as Changelings, shape-shifters, decided that the only way they could defend themselves against the 'Solids', basically any other race, was by controlling them. They didn't trust the existing solids in their quadrants so they genetically engineered new slave races to be their diplomats and soldiers. Their main fighting force is the Jem'Hedar and their main diplomats are the Vorta, both worship the Changelings as Gods."

"And to add to the problem." Kathryn added looking at the tall blonde. "They are from the Gamma quadrant. The quadrant we will have to pass through if we are to get home in a timely manner."

"Isn't that the way it always works?" Sam said with humor. "We'll prepare you for whatever you might face Kathryn. We can improve you defensive and offensive capabilities by almost 10 fold, but I need you to understand something. We do not mind sharing our technology to help others, but we do not need nor want to return to being under Earth's rule. We are our own people and will continue to life our life as we want. If they come here in force for us or our technology, they will be destroyed."

"We prefer our peace, Kathryn." Sam told her, "But do not let that fool you. We can and will fight and if we do we will win."

Kathryn nodded, "I will do everything in my power to keep them away from you Sam. You have my word."

"But you can't speak for your entire Federation." Sam said, "I know that Kathryn. Just warn them that we will fight." When the Captain nodded Sam continued, "Come on. I think Gabrielle is showing B'Elanna and Laren our cloaking capability."

Janeway was interested in this and followed Sam. She knew that developing Cloaking technology had been banned by Treaty of Algeron in 2311, but she had gotten to the point that she did not care. She would do whatever was necessary to get her people home and then when they were safe and sound on Earth she would hand over her Pips if need be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 15**

"How did your visit with Janet go?" Janeway asked when Seven entered their quarters that afternoon to get ready for dinner with the council again.

Seven pulled Janeway into her arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you." She whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too, Darling." Kathryn answered wondering is the visit didn't go as well as Seven hoped. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." Seven smiled pulling her lover to sit on the couch. "Better than fine actually. Janet is still reviewing the data we gathered and the information I gave her but she believes it will be possible to at least remove the implant in my stomach. She said she wants to consult with the Doctor first but would have an answer for me in a few days."

"What's going on, Annika?" Janeway asked, "I wasn't aware you wanted the rest of your implants removed."

"I want to be able to give you children, Kathryn." Seven stated honestly without beating around the bush. "I know you want a family and I want to experience carrying a child and giving birth to our child, but I can't do that if I still have the implants."

Kathryn was shocked beyond words. She never expected this to be the reason. She tried to get words to form but was having trouble getting her mind to comply. We she looked back up at Seven she saw the uncertainty in her lover's eyes and immediately sought to reassure her. Placing her hand behind Seven's neck she pulled to younger woman to her for a tender kiss and was pleased when she felt the blonde relax into her. "Are you sure this is what you want, Annika?" She asked when she pulled back from their kiss.

"I am certain, Kathryn." Seven assured her, "If you are will I would like to have a family with you."

"I can think of nothing better, Annika." She told the blonde honestly. "But let's wait and see what Janet and the doctor have to say. We will go from there." Janeway couldn't believe how happy Seven had just made her, but she knew that before she and Seven had children that she wanted to marry the young woman. She smiled internally at the thought and began making plans, promising herself she would speak to Sam getting a little assistance before they returned to the main land.

"That is probably wise." Seven admitted and then changed the subject. "I hear you had a slight run in with Sam this afternoon. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine." Janeway assured her. "She is concerned about how the Federation might react if we return with all this advanced technology. She just wanted to make sure that I understood that they would protect themselves if that happened."

"She is a good leader." Seven said with a nod. "She must be to have led for the last 370 years."

"Yes." Janeway agreed. "She is a good leader and has every right to worry. She is also very generous in what she shares with people she does not know."

"I suspect it is not only her nature, but the nature of the entire Council." Seven said. "I also hear that you are considering allowing B'Elanna to install one of the Atlantian Cloaking Devices."

"I am." Janeway admitted, "Gabrielle and B'Elanna were discussing the possibilities this afternoon."

"What about the fact that the Federation is not allowed to have cloaking technology?" Seven asked.

Janeway just shrugged, "I am honestly to the point that I do not care, Annika. I have come to terms with the fact that I will most liking not retain my position after I return. They will confiscate Voyager for her technology and they will put me in front of the investigation comity. I will be used as a scapegoat for what has happened. The least I can do is whatever is necessary to get my people home."

"You are meant to Captain Voyager, Kathryn. It is your destiny." Seven argued.

Kathryn shook her head, "Not anymore, my Darling. My destiny is you. But I will Captain Voyager home since it is my duty."

Seven was not happy with her lover's response but decided to let the topic rest for now. "I need to take a shower and change before we are to meet the others again. Would you care to join me?"

"Now that, my darling, is an offer I could never pass up." Kathryn smiled as she accepted Seven's hand and allowed the younger woman to lead her to the bathroom.

They were the last ones to arrive at Cassie and Jennifer's quarters this time, and like when Alex and Olivia arrived late the night before they received their fair share of teasing and ribbing. The normally reserved Captain found that she didn't mind.

"I thought we would try something traditional from this galaxy tonight." Jennifer told the women once all the teasing had stopped.

"That sounds lovely." Janeway admitted "Then again anything is better than Nelix's cooking." The other's nodded in agreement at that statement." Seeing the confusion on the council's faces she explained. "He's a native of the Delta Quadrant who now serves as our cook. He's theory is experimentation is a good thing and the more unique the spices the better. Un fortunately since we are usually operating on replicator rations we are forced to have every meal with him."

"Perhaps we can fix that too." Sam suggested for her spot setting the table.

"Please." Janeway, B'Elanna, Laren and Seven all begged at once causing the other's to laugh.

"So I hear that you want to hear the stories of how we all came to be here and how we ended up together as couples, Seven." Elizabeth asked as she placed drinks of the table.

"If you do not mind sharing the information." Seven told her, "I am very interested in your personal stories."

"Oh we do not mind." Teyla told the woman. "Though some of our stories are quite simple and boring."

"Well then perhaps you and Elizabeth should go first." Brooke suggested from her spot tucked into Samantha's side.

"No. I think Cassie and Jen so share their story first." Sam said, but her daughter shook her head.

"It needs to be you and mom, ma." Cassie said, "You two were the beginning of this settlement and through you that we all came to be here."

"Shouldn't that mean we should go last?" Janet told her daughter with a smile.

"No. Cassie's right Janet." Alex said. "You and Sam are our leaders you should have the chance to tell your story first."

"If you wish." Sam shrugged, "Do you want to honors, baby-girl?"

"It's all you Sammy." Janet said as she moved past her wife and kissed her lightly on the lips. Pulling away she lightly slapped Sam's ass with a smirk. "Get to talking Sammy."

"How far back shall I go?" She asked her guest.

"The beginning if you are willing?" Kathryn suggested just as interested at Seven.

"The beginning, huh…" Sam thought for a moment and then started, "Well it's not all that terribly complicated. I had been working in Washington, D.C. and the Pentagon for a few years on getting the Stargate to work. We had to have a dialing system and power if Dr. Langford's team ever deciphered the code to activate the gate. I wasn't there when O'Neil's team originally went through, but I was working on it behind the scenes."

"Something you need to understand is the state of the world during this time." Sam backtracked a little "Homosexuality wasn't generally accepted. People still believed that we were deviants, sick, against god, whatever rhetoric they were spouting at the time. In some countries Homosexuality was even still punishable by death. In the United States the Armed forces had a policy called, 'Don't ask Don't Tell'. Basically it forced anyone serving in the military to hide their sexuality of they were gay or face dishonorable discharge. Couple that with my father's strong dislike for anyone who was gay, I basically hid that part of me."

"I even went as far as to date a fellow officer who I had met in DC. He was aggressive, violent, and abusive." Sam told them, "So when the program was reopened and the chance was offered to me to serve on the primer team and act as the head of the science department I took it. I had been at the SGC for a few months when Janet arrived. We had been infected by a virus from an Alien world that was reverting humans to basically where they were during the Stone Age. Eventually Janet solved the problem and I met her when I was released from the infirmary. We will both admit that it was love at first sight, but neither of us acted on the feelings."

She looked lovingly at her wife. "We were both concerned about the rules and our careers. Neither of us knew that the other felt the same, and we didn't want to damage the friendship we had. Plus as far as we knew the other was straight. I had told her about Jonas and she had admitted to having been married once before."

"I was still getting over from my marriage to David." Janet told them, "And no matter how much I loved Sam I had to deal with that first. He had been extremely abusive and when I told him I wanted a divorce he went as far as to track me down and rape and beat me. It was not an easy time for me, but I needed a change so I joined the Stargate Program as their CMO and met Sam. Her friendship was instrumental in helping me recover and I didn't want to risk that."

Sam squeezed Janet softly. "Anyway about a year later I was on a mission to a world that had been devastated by a Goa'uld. They had killed everyone on the planet but Cassie. We found her and took her back to Earth where we discovered she was being used as a Trojan Horse of sorts. The Goa'uld, Nirriti, had planted a bomb in her chest that was set to go off if she went too close to the gate."

"It was a very tense couple of days," Sam said, "But eventually we managed to figure everything out and the bomb was eventually absorbed into her system and de armed. Janet later adopted Cassie, because with my job I couldn't, but I took on partial responsibility in raising her. Over the next five years or so Janet and I grew even closer to each other, but were still afraid to confess or feeling for each other. Everything changed, when I was injured on a mission while saving my CO. It was the catalyst for everything."

"When I woke up in the infirmary the first sound I heard was Janet confessing her love to me." Sam smiled at her wife. "Things just went on from there. I confessed my love back and then, since I needed help for a few days, I went home with Janet and Cassie. They were going to help me until I healed but the next day my dad, who incidentally was joined to a Tok'ra, arrived to heal my wounds. He wouldn't talk to me of course since I was with a woman, but that's another story."

"Anyway, after I was healed I just stayed with them." She went on, "Janet asked me to move in and I gladly did. Two days later I proposed. That next weekend we went to Las Vegas and secretly got married. We spent two weeks at home with Cassie, who had taken her exit exams early, and then when we returned to work General Hammond and General Blackburn of the Joint Chiefs called us in for a meeting. During that meeting he promoted us both to Lt. Colonels and asked us to lead the mission here."

"He also presented us with a certificate of marriage signed by the president legalizing our marriage read a presidential order that revoked the Don't Ask Don't tell." Sam smiled. "That day was one huge coming out party at the SGC. Most people took it well, but some like Colonel O'Neil were extremely angry at the change of things. Of course that could be that he was in love with me and had just learned that I was gay and married to Janet."

"He made things very uncomfortable for us for years to come, but eventually he calmed down some." Sam added, "We talked it over that night and decided to go. Cassie was offered a place in their first Military Training class; actually she was the only one in it. She was being trained while Janet, Elizabeth, Daniel, and I were working on getting everything ready for our mission. It was six months to have everything ready, but eventually we were. 150 of us came through the gate to scout the city and establish that it was safe for the rest. Once we gave them the go 350 others, led by Elizabeth came over in the ship. They reached us a month later and we settled the city."

She looked around at the others. "I think I will let you tell how you were all drafted into the mission."

Cassie nodded, "We'll go next. It really is a short story."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 16**

"You can tell them, Jen." Cassie offered.

Jen just grinned at her before leaning in and kissing her softly. Pulling back she brought her hand up and lightly patted her wife's cheek. "In your dreams, darlin'" She said. "Get to talking."

Cassie just smiled, "After ma brought be home to Earth it took me a while to adjust to my new setting and get caught up to other kids my age. It was slow, frustrating, and caused all some heartache, but once I did I started excelling at a rapid rate. At 16 they had me in the final year and even then I was bored out of my mind in classes. I never felt like I fit in with anyone there. What they wanted wasn't what I cared about. I just wanted out, so I was thrilled when my mother's decided that we would be coming here."

She shook her head slightly, "Things were so crazy then. I was in training, mom and ma were trying to get everything ready and at the same time they were still newlyweds, so I had a lot of time to myself and I ended up spending a lot of it with Jennifer. She was Mom's second in command, but knew no one else so we got to know each other. She was almost 10 years my senior so at first it was nothing but a friendship, but over time that changed."

Cassie looked lost in thought. "I was the first to realize I was falling for her. Well maybe not the first I think my parents realized something was going on before I did because they weren't surprised when I came to them for advice on my feelings for her."

"It was killing me." Jennifer admitted, "She was only 17 when I realized that I was in love with her and I fought those feeling for nearly two more years, before Sam called me on them." Jennifer laughed slightly at the memory. "I thought she was going to kill me at first, but all she did was assure me that everything was alright. That she and Janet knew that Cassie and I loved each other and were fighting those feelings. She reminded me of their past and told me that they didn't want me and Cassie to suffer like they had, so they were giving us their permission. Even after all that it was still Cassie that made the first move."

"We had been on a mission to help offer aide to a world that had recently been struck by an Earthquake." Cassie told them, "The Wraith attacked and we ended up trapped in a cave for almost a week before Ma managed to find us and get us out. I had a lot of time to think while in there I decided that life was just too short to waste on what ifs. Well life was too short at the time." She added with a smile. "So as soon as my team returned I walked right up to Jen and kissed her."

"Shocked the hell out of me." Jen said with a smile, "I had been so worried about her over the week and here she was, back in the city and the first thing she did was walk up to me and kiss me. Best kiss of my life too." Cassie blushed a little at that while the others whistled. "and then once she had left me breathless she pulled away whispered that she loved me. She didn't even wait for my answer before spinning around saluting her mom's and making her way to her quarters to shower and change."

"My heart was beating so fast and my nerves were shot." Cassie admitted, "I was afraid that I had just ruined my best friendship."

"I didn't let her wait for long." Jennifer admitted, "But it took a smack to the back of the head to get me moving again. I went straight to her quarters where I let myself in. She was still in the shower so…" Jennifer just shrugged. She could remember fortifying her nerves and stripping off her clothes before joining Cassie in the shower. She never let the younger woman protest as she pushed her against the shower wall and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

_Once their lips parted, Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She took Cassie's hands and placed them on either side of the shower. "I'm going to wash your hair, then I'm going to run my soapy hands over every inch of your body, then I'm going to take you into that bed over there and love you until you pass out."_

_Cassie groaned long and low._

_Jennifer squeezed a puddle of sage fragrance shampoo into her hands and worked lather into Cassie's hair. She used her nails to massage and stimulate Cassie's scalp and neck. She worked the lather all through the long light brown locks and then slowly began to move her soapy hands over the tall woman's shoulders. Jennifer watched her own hands as they slid down over Cassie's breasts. She circled each nipple then gently pinched each peak until it stood tall and erect. Cassie moaned and fought the impulse to move her hands from the side of the shower. Every touch of Jennifer's hands was driving the tall woman insane with passion._

_Jennifer reached up and pulled the showerhead from its cradle and rinsed the soap from Cassie's hair and chest then promptly moved forward to capture one of the turgid nipples in her mouth. She suckled, licked and bit first one nipple and then the other until Cassie was in a state of complete arousal. Cassie's breathing was labored and it took every ounce of strength she had to maintain her hold on the shower walls._

_Jennifer reached for the bar of soap in the holder and lathered her hands up once again. After working up a large mound of lather, she placed her hand low on Cassie's abdomen and worked her hand in circles. She dipped a finger into her lover's naval then ran her soapy hand down her lower belly and into thick curls. With one hand she spread Cassie's lower lips so that her soapy hand could slide between and lather up all the sensitive parts. _

"_God, Jennifer…" Cassie moaned as she rocked her hips against the soapy hand. _

"Hey Jen…" Cassie's voice tore her from her memory by snapping her fingers in front of the now blushing woman's face. "What were you thinking about, love?" She asked in a teasing voice, knowing the answer.

"Nothing." Jennifer said quickly…a little too quickly because everyone else started laughing, "Oh shut up." She mumbled as she waited for them to calm down.

While they were laughing, Elizabeth and Teyla were both lost in their own memory of the first time they had given into their desire for each other. _Elizabeth lay on the bed with a towel wrapped around her body, even the cold shower did nothing to douse the flames that danced in her veins. For weeks now, she had been suffering from sensory overload. Just knowing that Teyla was asleep in one of her other rooms caused her body to hum with desire and arousal. Things had just gotten worse when she had accidently walked in on the Athosian woman fresh out of the shower. Picturing in her mind, the way Teyla looked as she came from the shower with her hair still wet and droplets of water running down across her towel covered body, had her twitching. Running her hand across her breasts, she could feel her nipples grow hard beneath her palm and a light twitch to her center. Pulling the towel apart, she cupped her one breast and ran a thumb across the hardened nipple and let out a low moan. Her eyes closed as her other hand moved in slow circles across the lower part of her belly, just brushing her damp curls. Bending her knees, she planted her feet on the bed and let her hand explore lower into her wetness. Letting her mind take over, she imagined that it was Teyla touching her. She moaned deeper and whispered Teyla's name._

_Teyla stopped inside the doorway, frozen in place by what she saw. Her mouth went dry, heart slammed in her chest, wetness pool between her thighs and a whimper escaped from between her lips. From the way Elizabeth was laying on the bed, she could see her defined stomach muscles ripple when she moved her hips. She was trying to make her feet move so she could leave the older woman to her privacy when she heard Elizabeth speak._

_"I need you Teyla." Came from between her moist lips. That was all it took_

_Slowly she pulled her unlaced over her head and dropped it to the floor, unfastening her pants she let them puddle around her ankles until she stepped from them and walked on silent feet to the bed. Brushing her fingertips from Elizabeth's ankles to inner thighs, she leaned forward to place a soft kiss above her soft curls. When she looked up, she connected with dark eyes surrounded by an embarrassed face. Crawling over Elizabeth's body, she hovered over her for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss her gently. When she pulled back, she looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm in love with you." She whispered in a deep voice. "From the first moment I looked into your eyes, you had my heart." _

_Teyla felt hands wrap around her neck and pull her down to waiting lips, her breath was stolen the second she felt a warm tongue pass between her lips. The kiss was slow and filled with a passion that Teyla had never felt before. When they came apart, she looked into misty brown eyes and felt her heart contract. She just knew that she had made a mistake by telling Elizabeth how she felt. _

_"You worry too much Teyla." Elizabeth placed soft kisses at the corners of her mouth, keeping within a distance of a shared breath, she whispered to her. "You fill my every waking moment; my dreams at night are of you. I'm in love with you Teyla Emmagan." She pulled Teyla down and kissed her until both of them were close to passing out from lack of air._

_Teyla could feel the wetness coating the insides of her thighs and a fullness envelope her nether lips. Laying her body on top of Elizabeth, she kissed and nipped at the soft skin of Elizabeth's neck. Feeling the roar of her blood throb against her lips, she licked the pulse point and then nipped and sucked the area until Elizabeth was whimpering and clutching at her strong shoulders. She left a trail of kisses across her neck and down her chest to stop at the top of her right breast._

"HEY…" Xena shouted clapping her hands together in front of slack faces causing the two brunettes to jerk from their thoughts.

"What?" Teyla asked and immediately that got another round of laughter.

"Oh damn it's going to be a long night." Sam said wiping her eyes. "If everything time one of you tell the story of how you got together you start reliving your sex lives."

"SAM!" Elizabeth exclaimed while blushing.

"Hey we've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. "It's time for one of you two to tell your story." Elizabeth's blush deepened.

"Just remember, Sam." Teyla warned the tall blonde while pulling her mate close, "Paybacks are a bitch." When Sam just smirked Teyla shook her head and looked over at their guest to find them smiling with amusement. "Ours really isn't a complicated or long story." She told them.

"It's probably the simplest story out of all of ours." She added. "Sam told you last night how my people were rescued by them during their first trip through the gate. The thing was I knew within an hour of talking to Xena and her team that they were the people we had been waiting for. They would be the ones to help rid the galaxy of the wraith. So when the chance occurred I turned leadership of my people over to Halling and asked to join them. I felt I had a duty to my people by helping Sam's people fight the Wraith."

She looked at her mate. "I was there the first time Elizabeth contacted Atlantis for their arranged progress report. I was intrigued with her from the start and I believe that it went both way." Elizabeth just nodded in agreement. "When they arrived Elizabeth and I started spending a lot of time together. Our rooms were across from each other so we would constantly visit each other. That slowly grew into an attraction and the love, but we held out for a while. They one day we ended up with a lot of refugees and we wanted to offer their leaders room in the command tower, so Elizabeth and I volunteered to share quarters for a few week. "

"Eventually the tension and desire that existed between us just grew too strong." Teyla admitted, "And we ended up giving into it. We've been together ever since. In fact I never moved back into my original quarters."

"Too bad all of us didn't have it that easy." Xena teased them causing Elizabeth to toss a pillow at her.

"Share your story with them then." She ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 17**

"You're the story teller, my love." Xena told her blond headed wife.

"You tell them your portion of it and then I'll finish it." Gabrielle smiled at her and Xena nodded.

Looking at their guest she smiled a little sadly. "I'm not sure how much of this you will believe, but I swear to you every word of it is true. I grew up pretty much alone. My mother died when I was young and my father had no use for a girl. So he was never around much and when he was he never had anything good to say. I was never enough to for him. I had the highest GPA in the school but I wasn't smart enough, I made every school team there was, but I didn't play hard enough. My only escape was in my dreams. Almost every night from the time I was old enough to remember I had the same dreams."

She looked down trying to gather her voice. "The content of the dream wasn't always the same, but the other person was. A young strawberry blonde with amazing light green eyes." Immediately four pairs of eyes flickered between Gabrielle while Xena continued, "In those dreams we lived out dozens and dozens of lifetimes together. From Ancient Greece, to the Middle ages in England, to Ireland, to the old west in America. In every life time the only thing that remained the same was my love for the woman in my dreams."

"I never told anyone of them because I knew that if I did they would think I was crazy but I dedicated my life to trying to find her." Xena took a deep breath. "In order to do that I have to get away from home so I poured myself into my studies. I took the High school exit exams at 16, was in college that fall and graduated with a masters by 19. From there I went straight into the marines. Where I was put through an accelerated officers training program and given a job in intelligence."

"By the time I was 26 I was a Major, but still nothing felt right." The tall brunette continued. "I continued to search for the woman in my dreams but never could find her. Then one day, right after my 28th birthday, I got a call from Sam about a position on a top secret team. I didn't hesitate to agree to it. Something just told me it would be the best choice of my life and as it turns out it was."

"The first dream that I remember was when I was 5 years old." Gabrielle told them. "I had been in the back yard climbing one of the trees when my footing slipped and I fell. I hit broke my arm and hit my head when I landed knocking me unconscious. While I was out a young black haired girl about 7 years old came to me in my dreams promising that everything would be alright. That she would protect me until I woke up. That was my first encounter with my savior."

"From that point forward I continued to dream about her. And like Xena every dream was set in a different setting in a different time, but in each of them she was always my savior. She was always my protector." Gabrielle looked up at Xena when her wife kissed her forehead softly. "when things at my house got to be too much, too intense I knew that If I was to go to sleep then Xena would be there to help me for it, to protect me. But unlike Xena I made the mistake of tell my parents once about my dreams. Their response to tell me that I was crazy and that if they ever heard me talking about it again then they would have me committed."

"My family was family was a well known and very wealthy New England family and they expected their daughters to act in a manner they saw appropriate." The small blond explained, "And me talking about reoccurring dreams just didn't cut it. I refused to forget them, but I never talked about them again. When I was 14 I begged my parents to send me to boarding school, just so I could have some freedom from them. They were only too happy to agree. It was something that they could brag about to their friends and it also meant that they didn't have to employee nannies anymore to watch me when they traveled."

"it just gave them more to talk about when I graduated in two years and then went to Harvard." Gabrielle sighed, "They didn't pay too much to my chosen path which was good, because they wouldn't have approved. By the time I was 22 I had my doctorate in theoretical astrophysics and was being recruited by the US Air Force. They of course didn't approve and forbade me to take the position. Even going as far as threatening to disown me if I went."

"I of course went anyway." Gabrielle sighed. "It at least accomplished the task of getting out from underneath their thumb. I worked at Area 51 or retrofitting all the technology brought back through the Stargate into something that we could make operational with earth material for the first year, before they pulled me and placed me on I highly classified task of retrofitting our space ship to carry supplies and passengers. The moment I found out what the mission was I begged Sam to allow me to join. Something just told me that I needed to be on the settlement. It didn't take much to convince her and she went as far as to make the head of the science department."

"I worked from area 51 until about a week before we were set to leave and then I got a call from Sam telling me they were sending another scientist to finish my job and that I was need at the SGC. When I arrived we started talking and they asked me if I was alright. Told me that I looked tired. I learned later that they were fishing. That Xena had already and she had told them about her dreams. From there they had guessed that I was the second person and they were trying to be sure before they introduced us. I eventually told them about my dreams and they promised that they would help me find the woman."

"Sam told me that she want me to meet her second in command before we talked about why they had called me to the SGC." Gabrielle smiled at Sam and Janet. She was still thankful to this day that they had interfered when they had. Otherwise it would have been another month before she and Xena met. "I think we scared Sam and Janet when we first met. I can remember us both dropping to our knees."

She shook her head slightly, "When Sam answered the door I heard the most…delicious voice I had ever heard. I couldn't see who she was talking to, but my whole being reacted to hearing Xena's voice out loud for the first time. Sam stepped back and allowed Xena in and it was the first time I had laid eyes on her in person, but I knew her. I knew everything about it at that moment. Like I said I felt my knees give out and I fell to the floor. Xena made her way to me before dropping to her own knees and reaching for me…"

Gabrielle trailed off lost in her memory of the day that she finally found her soul mate.

"_Is it really you?" Gabrielle managed to whisper, "Are you real?"_

"_I'm real." Xena promised quietly, "I promise I'm really here." Finally reaching out to gently stroke the soft cheek before her. At the real, solid, and warm touch they both began to cry. Tears silently streaming down their faces. "I've waited my whole life to find you. I promise I won't leave you now."_

_Gabrielle's only response was to reach out and weave her hands into the black hair. Pulling Xena close she claimed the willing lips in a kiss full of passion, love and devotion. Neither noticed Sam and Janet quietly leave the room as they deepened the contact. "Please." Gabrielle moaned before Xena picked her up and carried her into the bedroom._

_She laid her down, crawled on top of her. "I've been dreaming about this for so long." She growled and dropped her head to kiss her hungrily until they needed to break for air. She kissed her way down to Gabrielle's pulse point, nipped the skin and sucked until Gabrielle squirmed on the bed. When she brought her head up, she saw the dark purple mark left behind and gave Gabrielle a lopsided grin. "Mine." Was all she said before capturing her lips once again, they dueled and sucked each other's tongues while undressing each other in frenzy. The next time they knew would be slow and tender, but their need was too deep now._

_Deep moans rumbled through the room when flesh pressed down in to flesh, pulses raced and hands explored until Xena moved downward to hardened nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she suckled while rolling the other between her fingertips. The noises that Gabrielle was making along with her blunt fingernails digging into her back made her center twitch._

_Gabrielle whimpered and thrust upward to press against Xena's hard stomach; she felt her juices flow from her center and wash the warm flesh against her. Tangling her fingers into long dark hair, she held Xena's head to her breast and ground against her stomach. She knew that she was losing control fast and would drop over the edge. She whimpered when her lover released her nipple, went up onto her hands and kissed her gently. "I love you Gabrielle." She whispered before kissing her way down her body until she stopped before short blond curls. Taking a deep breath of her lovers scent, she kissed the soft tender flesh on the insides of her thighs before kissing each nether lip._

_Gabrielle dug her fingers into her hair, pulled her up against her center and spoke unintelligibly. "Uuhhh…Xe…ohh…please!"_

_Her first taste of her lover's juices sent a flood of her own arousal from her center to soak into the sheets below her. Running her tongue between swollen lips, she stopped to flick the tip of Gabrielle's clit and was rewarded by her scream and juices flowing across her tongue and chin. Pushing her tongue deeply into her center, she felt her muscles convulse around her tongue and pull. Plunging in and out, she rubbed her lover's swollen clit with her thumb and felt her legs tightened around her head and then scream out her name with another climax. Placing a gentle kiss on her dripping curls, she climbed up her body and held her close as tremors rippled through her body._

"Hey, my love." Xena said softly whipping tears from Gabrielle's eyes that she wasn't even aware had been flowing. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Gabrielle ignored everyone watching them and reached up to cup the back of Xena's neck and pull her down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and full of love and when Gabrielle eventually had to pull back, "I'm fine, my love." She said softly stroking Xena cheek. "Just remembering to best day of my life."

Xena smiled at her wife before kissing her one more time and then pulling her closer into her side. Gabrielle snuggled into her willing before turning her attention back to the others. She noticed that most of them had tears in her eyes, but Sam and Olivia were smirking at her. "Sorry." She said softly to Kathryn when she realized that she had drifted off into her own world just as the others had. She couldn't help it if she would always think about making love to her wife.

"Don't worry about it Gabrielle." Kathryn smiled at the shorter woman. "There have been numerous times that I have been on the bridge and all I can think about is Annika."

"Kathryn." Annika exclaimed sounding embarrassed and when B'Elanna and Laren started laughing the tall blonde blushed.

"Not a word to anyone, you too." Janeway warned them.

"But Kathryn." B'Elanna teased, "I'm sure Tom has a pool or something going on about it. We could split to winnings."

"Just remember B'Elanna I haven't made the duty rosters yet for the renovations." Kathryn glared at her chief engineer.

"Right." B'Elanna said paling. "not a word to anyone." Looking back at the two remaining couples she asked, "Who's next?"

Alex and Olivia shrugged when Brooke and Sam looked at them. Sam sighed, "I guess we are. Do you want to tell them, Brooke?"

"Nope, you're the writer Sammy." Brooke said leaning into her wife's side.

"Alright." Sam agreed pausing to order her thoughts. "So I guess we are going back to when we were 10"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 18**

"I'm not sure what growing is like for children now a day." Sam said, "But when we were little it wasn't easy at all. It especially wasn't easy for anyone who was different. Kinds tended to be bullies. They found the ones who were different from them and they picked on them and tormented them for their differences. I always knew that I was different from other children but it took me years and years to figure out how and why."

She looked at her wife and then over at the others to continue her story. "From the moment we started school, even as early as kindergarten Brooke and I had a very antagonistic relationship. We never could get along. She was the queen bee. Always the most popular kid in school and I was only Samantha McPherson the loner. Growing up it used to bother me, but eventually it just became a way of life. The thing was we were only hateful to each other in front of other kids from school. The moment that school ended it was as if all our hate and anger just disappeared."

"Peer pressure, you know." Sam said looking at the others, "We acted the way we were expected to act. When I was ten, at the beginning of the summer between our fourth and fifth grades of school we both suffered great losses in our life. Brooke's mother walked out on her and her father, and my father lost his battle with cancer. We were both devastated and being good parents that they were our parents sent us both to counseling. We saw each other in the waiting room and I'm not sure why but something changed then, at least outside of school."

"That night Brooke called me at home to ask if she could come over the next day so we could talk." Sam continued, "I was surprised to say the least. The most popular girl in school wanted to come to my house. Well naturally I agreed. She came over the next morning and stayed the whole day. At first things were strained between us, but then we started talking and as the summer progressed we were able to help each other over our problems."

"Then school started again." Sam paused looking at Brooke who was smiling reassuringly up at her. "I look back on the situation now and all I can think of is what little kids we were. Then again we were little kids at the time, so I guess our reactions weren't that surprising. Brooke was still the queen bee of the school and I was still the outcast. We knew nothing would change and if truth be told we were set in our positions and un willing to risk being ostracized by the entire student body by changing things."

She shook her head again and this time Kathryn spoke, "You don't have to tell us if it's too hard Samantha."

Sam smiled at her, "it's not hard to tell, but I still find it…embarrassing that we acted the way we did even if we were only 10. The thing was we decided that we wanted to remain friends, but of course no one was to know about it so we became 'secret friends'. We would continue on as normal during the school day, arguing, fighting that sort of thing, and then after school let out we went back to being friends. As weird as it seemed it worked. I learned that Brooke didn't exactly enjoy her position as Queen and she got to learn that I wasn't all the loner that the rest thought me to be."

"We went on like that for 5 years." Sam continued, "All the way up to the end of our Freshman year in High school. Then our world was rocked again, but this time from the inside. I knew…I had known for at least a year that I was in love with Brooke. God I was only 15 but I knew that I loved her so deeply, but I was terrified. She had been dating the quarterback from our school and had never shown any signs of being attracted to me. I just didn't know how to handle it. I was scared to go to my mom because I didn't know how she would feel about my being gay and I couldn't turn to my friends because they were also Brooke's friends. I was so lost and I didn't know that Brooke was going through the same thing."

"The last day of school our freshman year I walked in on Brooke and Josh in one of the empty class rooms and it was just too much for me." Sam admitted. "I didn't think that I could handle being friends with her while I was holding in all of the other emotions so I pulled away from her and our friendship. I avoided her calls over the summer. I was conveniently not home if she came by. I would never go out with the group if I knew she would be there. I didn't want to hurt her but I just didn't know how to handle everything. That went on for most of the summer all the way up to the final week."

"One morning I decided that I was going to get answers." Brooke broke in. "I was so hurt and confused by Sam's actions. I had to know what I had done to make her hate me so much. So I got up early that morning and went over before Sam's mother went to work. Jane let me in and told me to make myself at home until Sam woke up. I was so nervous as I waited for her to come down stairs. I didn't know what I was going to say to her, but then I saw her in door way to the kitchen and everything seemed to just click in place. She looked so gorgeous in her pajama bottoms and tank top, her hair sloppily pulled up in a pony tail."

Brooke smiled at Sam. "I realized then what all the unsettled feelings I had been having around her meant. What I couldn't place before, just sort of slipped into place. I was in love with her." Brooke laughed slightly, "I acted before I thought about it. I marched straight over to her, pushed her against the door frame and kissed her hard."

"Shocked the hell out of me too." Sam admitted. "First I come down and I find the one person I had been avoiding for months in my kitchen and then before I could even gather my nerve to speak she's got me pressed up against the door frame, kissing me like I had never dreamed of. I was so shocked that I didn't respond at first. Not until I felt her start to pull away and then my mind kicked into gear. I might have been slow at times, but I wasn't that slow."

When Sam didn't continue after a few minutes of silence B'Elanna spoke up. "So what happened then? Surely it wasn't happy ever after for you."

"Hell no." Sam snorted. "not even close. But I will say that never once did we lose our trust in our relationship. Never once did we doubt our love for each other. Let's see. What happened next?"

"Well we spent all out time together that next week. She would come over everyone morning after mom left and we would just spend it with each other." Sam smiled, "We still didn't learn our lessons, but that is a hard thing for two 16 year olds to accept. We weren't ready to tell the school or even our parents that we were together so we decided that like our friendship before it had to remain a secret. Though I did insist that Brooke stop dating Josh. I wasn't willing to share her even to a fake boyfriend. It was difficult. We tried not to argue as much at school but two of Brooke's friends…" Brooke elbowed her at that so she changed her wording, "…um two of her cronies were constantly picking fights with me, so I know it made it hard for her."

"It probably wasn't the healthiest relationship." Sam admitted, "But it never affected us. We saw it as another step in our relationship. The year went way too fast for us and as we approached the summer notices went up for a summer long program in New York City. It was geared towards students who wanted to take classes at NYU for the summer. I wanted to go for the Journalism classes and Brooke wanted to attend the Law classes. They put two students with sponsors that worked in one of their offered fields of study. We thought it would be a good chance to be away from everyone we knew during the summer and get to spend some time together without looking over our shoulders."

"We were right too." Sam went on. "Brooke managed to convince the school that it would good if we were with the same sponsors. You know to help us learn to get along. We ended staying with Olivia and Alex. Of course we knew right off that they were partners and they could tell that we were in a relationship as well. It really was one of the best summers of our lives. We didn't have to hide who we were or that we were together. They showed us the glory of New York, made sure we got to see the best museums, the opera, the shows. That we got to visit the restaurants, both well known and local. They also helped us come to terms with who we were."

Sam smiled at them. "They showed us that it was ok to be gay and that we should be proud to be whom we were and that we were with each other. When we left to return home we had two people who we knew would support us no matter what happened when we told our parents about us. We were also ready to tell everyone the truth, but again things didn't go as planned, but when do they ever."

"What happened?" Seven asked completely enthralled by their story. The all made her feel better about what she and Kathryn went through to be together.

"While we were in New York our parents decided separately to go on a cruise." Sam told her. "The same cruise as it turned out. They met each other and apparently fell in love. When we arrived home they got us together the first night back and told us that Mom and I were moving in with Brooke and Mike. All of our carefully constructed plans to come out to our parents went straight out of the window. We were back to being together in secret while trying to figure out how to tell our now engaged parents that their soon to be stepdaughters were both lesbians…who were in love…with each other. That year was one of the hardest years we have ever had in our relationship."

Sam paused suddenly chocked by emotion. Even after all this time it was hard for her to talk about what happened next. "Sammy." Brooke called our quietly trying to get her wife's attention. She knew what was causing her so much pain. "it's ok Sammy." She said again quietly. "I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm with you. I love you Sammy."

Sam looked down at the blonde in her arm and leaned in for a soft kiss, aware that there were tears in her eyes. She kissed Brooke deeply seeking reassurance that the blonde was indeed alive and well. The others gave them their time, knowing how hard the rest of the story was for them. Alex and Olivia were just as affected by what had happened to the two when they returned from New York and they were sitting on the other end of the couch holding each close.

Janet got and requested everyone a new cup of tea from the replicator hoping that it would help them calm their frayed nerves. Eventually she sat back down and Sam and Brooke broke their kiss but held tightly to each other for a long time.

"Sorry." Sam said after a while, whipping her tears away. "Where were we…?" 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 19**

"That year was our junior year." Sam told them, "And after all the drama that went along with our parents telling us that they were together we were just ready for it to all end. The prom was about a month before school was out and we had decided that we were going to go together and the results be damned. We were going to tell our parents the night before and they go stay with some friends for the weekend and give them a chance to adjust to the news."

"Unfortunately they found out another way." Sam sighed, "The weekend before they were supposed to be gone and we had the house to ourselves. We hadn't gone as far as making love yet. We figured we had all the time in the world for that, but we did sleep together when they were gone. We did that weekend as well, but they came home a night early and came looking for us. When they found us we were in the middle of a heavy make out session in the middle of Brooke's bed. The results were not pleasant and I won't repeat everything that was said, but in the end Mike kicked us both out and mom sided with him."

"With nowhere else to go, we both packed a few clothes and went to stay with our friends John and Lily." Sam continued, "They were shocked when they found out why but were very supportive in the end. It was a hard week but we decided not to let it change our plans. So we went to the prom and spent the whole night in each other's arms on the dance floor. As it turned out most of the school didn't care, but there was one girl who was not happy with Brooke's new life style. There was also one friend of mine who was less than pleased. Towards the end of the night Harrison made a scene, calling us both all sorts of names and got Brooke so worked up that ran from the room."

"I made to follow her but I wasn't fast enough." Sam took a deep breath. "I had to watch in horror as Nicole ran into Brooke with her car. My heart stopped in that moment and I was sure that I had just lost my life with Brooke's. I begged her not to leave me. Telling her over and over how much she meant to me and how much I loved her. Once we arrived at the hospital the nurses called our parents but came back and told us that they had been told that they didn't have any daughters anymore and we were on our own. Just because we were gay and in love with each other they refused to come to the hospital she their daughter who might have been dying."

"I didn't know what to do so I called Alex and Olivia to tell them what was happening." Sam went on her voice trembling. "They were my saving grace. They didn't hesitate to get on a plan and come to join me while I waited for news. When the doctors told us that Brooke would need months and months of rehab, that simply told us we were coming home with them to New York. They even went to the house and got our parents to sign emancipation forms granting us status as adults and had our things packed and sent to their penthouse. They never wavered in their support of us and when the time came for us to make a choice weather to stay on Earth or come here there was never any question that we would follow."

"How long did it take you to fully recover?" Kathryn asked the blonde.

"I was in the hospital for months before they would let me out and then in rehab for almost a year after that." Brooke told her, "I walked with a limp until we came here and Jennifer was able but me through the healing chamber." She looked at her wife. "Sammy was with me every step of the way. She was so wonderful to me, never gave be any reason to fear that she would leave me. We never heard from our parents again, but with each other and Alex and Olivia we didn't need to. The day I was released from Rehab completely was the day that Sam asked me to marry her. I'll never forget that evening as long as I live…" Or the celebration that followed Brooke thought to herself remembering the first time she and Sam and made love.

_Sam stood back and gazed at the woman who stood bare before her. Her lover, her fiancée, her soul mate. Her fingers ran across the muscled upper chest down across where it became softer near the pink nipples. "You are amazing" She whispered with conviction. Warm fingertips glided over her nipples making them harden instantly, she moaned her pleasure into Sam's ear sending Goosebumps all over the brunette's body. She placed a kiss between the firm breasts and all the way around each one leaving the nipples for last so that she could tease each one with her tongue._

_Brooke was thankful that the bed had been behind her, because her knees gave out and she dropped to the edge of the bed. Her pulse was racing as Sam suckled each nipple with her warm mouth. Teasing until Brooke couldn't stand anymore and pulled her closer to her breast. Sam was working her way down Brooke's stomach, the scent of her arousal wafted up to her nose. She knew that she herself was way beyond aroused and there was no way she was just going to stop tonight and cuddle. She wanted everything from Brooke, no holds barred._

_Brooke couldn't let her go any further, as soon as Sam got to where she was kneeling she pulled her up into her arms for a deep lingering kiss, without breaking it she slowly striped Sam of her clothes piece by piece. Her heart stopped in her chest when she finally broke the kiss to look at her fiancée. She had seen her without clothes before but at that moment she knew that she had never seen anything as beautiful before in my life. Sam's skin glowed in the moonlight like that of a Goddess._

_"You are so beautiful." She never had a chance to say another word; her lips were ravaged with a hunger long kept under wraps. They fell back on the bed; laying side by side they explored what they had never touched before. Brooke tasted the soft skin of Sam's neck, nipping at her area near her shoulder and neck. Sucking on it brought a moan from Sam. She kissed her way down to firm breasts, circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue, bringing it to a hard point. She cupped both breasts in her hands, feeling their weight settle as she lifted them up to nuzzle her face against. Sam ran her fingers through the silky blonde hair and down strong shoulders and back, digging her fingers into the bunched muscles of her lover. Her body was raging with the feelings Brooke was causing, her nerve endings screaming with every touch from her. She had never felt like she did right now._

_Brooke was in heaven; Sam made her heart slam in her chest with every sound she made. She kissed the soft line of hair that trailed down her stomach, teasing the silky skin with her tongue. She wanted to taste every bit of her sweet body; she kissed over each hipbone causing her lover to jerk her hips upward. Moving further down her small body, she ran her fingernails from ankle to knee. Sam spread her legs further apart to let her lover fit. Open mouth kisses rained on her skin from knee to inner thigh making her twitch and moan. The closer Brooke got to her center the more ragged her breathing became. She gripped the sheets with her fists waiting for the moment she felt Brooke's tongue touch her throbbing center. Juices ran down between her swollen lips to soak the sheets beneath her, she could smell their arousel with each breath she took. That only made her more excited. Reaching down she grabbed Brooke's long hair and tried to get her to move up to pay some much needed attention to a certain area._

_"Brooke, I need you!..aaahhhh Gods right there!"_

_Brooke licked up one side of her neither lip and back down the other, she felt them twitch under her tongue each time she did this. She flattened her tongue to take her first taste of her lover. Sam's hips bucked against her chin and nose covering her face with her juices. She grunted when Brooke did it again, she could feel her body starting to tense up each time. Pulling her lovers thighs up onto her shoulders she wrapped her arms around her hips to hold her in place. Her blue eyes caught rich brown eyes pleading with her; Brooke showed all the love in her heart through her blue eyes._

_"I don't want to hurt you but it may happen. Just know that I love you."_

_Tears welled in Sam's eyes; this was not the first time Brooke had told her that she loved her, but tonight it held so much more meaning. "I love you to Brooke." Her head fell back when her lovers tongue slipped between her folds; she could hear her moaning as she licked every inch of her center. Brooke moved her tongue around her center, then up to flick the hardened bundle. Sam hissed through her teeth and thrust her hips. Moving her right hand so that Brooke was able to reach the bundle with her middle finger she flicked it while she plunged her tongue into her lover's center._

_"OOoohhh Brooke...I'm soooo...my Gods!"_

_Brooke had run her tongue from front to back, touching an area that had never been touched before. She watched juices flow from her center; she rearranged her arms so that she had her hand under her chest. Slipping one finger in part way made Sam gasp, taking the bundle between her lips she sucked slowly. Sam was thrashing on the bed her moans became louder. She felt her legs tense around her head; she sucked harder feeling the muscles tense and ripple. The first wave rushed to Sam's center, Brooke pushed her finger in causing her lover to scream and jerk with pain. Wiggling her finger in her made Sam start to thrust her hips against her hand and mouth._

_"I...please...oooohhhhhhhh...BROOKE!"_

_Sam was up on her shoulder blades; her heels dug into Brooke's back as her hips jerked with each wave and tremor of her intense climax. Brooke continued to lick her juices as they flowed out of her. When Sam finally settled down Brooke crawled up her body to share her taste with her._

_Sam sucked on her lover's bottom lip and licked her chin before she plunged her tongue into Brooke's mouth. When the kiss broke for needed air, Brooke saw the tears running down her lover's cheeks. "I love you soo much Brooke."_

_Sam rolled them over so that she was on top of Brooke. "And now it is my turn to show you just how much." She slipped her hand down between Brooke's legs, feeling smooth skin where she had shaved except of a thin line of hair. Sam's fingers were covered with a creamy wetness. Bringing her fingers up she licked them clean with Brooke watching her. Brown eyes closed when she felt flames lashing at her center. "Sammy, do that once more and I'm gone! You make my control very weak."_

_"Good, 'cuz I'm gonna make your whole body weak!" Biting the soft skin of a breast she sucked until she left a deep purple mark, she left marks all the way down her lover's body. By the time she came to her destination Brooke was just about shredding the mattress with her fingers. She kneeled between long muscular thighs, spreading her neither lips she watched as Brooke's nectar flowed from her. Leaning forward she slipped her tongue into her, after the third time Brooke's body erupted in an earth rocking climax._

_Her scream was unintelligible as it ripped through the silence; her body shook with aftershocks one right after another until she fell exhausted. Sweat soaked hair hung across her forehead; her heaving chest was tinted pink from her climax. She was lucky she could put two words together in a sentence. Sam came up to lay on top of her, placing small kisses all over her face._

_"Oh God… I love you Sammy!" Brooke pulled her lover tight against her chest. "I've never imagined that it would be this amazing.!" Sam crossed her arms on top of her lovers chest, resting her chin on them she gazed into love filled blue eyes. _

"_It was amazing for me too, Brooke." Sam smiled, "Simply amazing."_

"And we lost another." Xena teased seeing the glazed look in Brooke's eyes. "I know what will be happening when we all retire tonight."

"Well we are down to one couple." Janeway laughed, "What do you say Alex, Olivia. You feel like sharing with us."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 20**

"It's all yours, Lex." Olivia told her wife. "Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sure Liv." Alex assured her. "I just keep telling myself that it all came out in the end."

"Alright baby. If you are sure." Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife on the cheek.

Alex smiled at her lovingly before turning to look at Janeway, Seven and their other two guests. "I was born Alexandra Cabot, eldest daughter to Maggie and William Cabot. They were a very wealthy and very well connected family in Boston. When I was 16 my mother refused to acknowledge the fact that I was gay. I mean absolutely refused to acknowledge it. My dad was supportive of me and encouraged me to be myself, but mom just wouldn't hear of any talk that didn't include me marrying a wealthy man from my social class and making a lot of babies."

"Dad died of cancer when I was 18 but made sure I had all the money I would ever need placed safely in a trust. One that my mother or sisters couldn't touch." Alex went on. "He knew that the day would come when I would have to choose between my family and living my own life and knew that when I did choose my mother would most like cut me out of our family's inheritance. Not that the thought bothered me at all. I had my own plans for life that did not involve living off their money, but you know how dads are. He wanted to be sure I was taken care of."

"Anyway that day came a lot sooner than any of us had thought." Alex smiled at Olivia remembering the day they first met. "I was 22 years old and in Law school at NYU, working part time as a clerk at the DA's office. One morning this unbelievably sex beat cop walks in to retrieve a search warrant. God she was gorgeous in uniform."

"Alex…" Olivia groaned blushing in embarrassment. "Just get on with the story please."

"No I think you need to tell them about your past." Alex smiled at her. "They need to know to understand."

Olivia shrugged, "There's not much to tell. When my mother was in college she was coming home from the University Library one night when she was attacked and rapped. They never found the person who was responsible but I was the result. At that time abortions were illegal so mom was forced to carry me to term, but for some reason instead of giving me up for adoption she decided to keep me."

Her smiled was a little pained, "The problem was that she couldn't stand to look at me, since I looked so much like my father so she turned alcohol instead. During the day, while she was teaching she was fine, but at night, at night she became a nightmare to life with. She was both verbally and physically abusive and I grew up being told that I wasn't deserving of love that no one would want me. When I graduated high school I joined the academy straight away and dedicated myself to my job. So you can imagine how I felt when I walked in that morning to the courthouse and found myself the attention of one very sexy woman who was so far out of my league it wasn't even funny."

Alex slapped Olivia's arm lightly in reprimand. "I had to chase her for a month." Alex told their guest with a laugh. "She was always so polite to me, but hardly would speak unless asked a direct question. And her eyes, her eyes always held so much emotion, so much pain that they had me entranced. I was desperate to get a chance to know her better so I refused to give up. Eventually I think she said yes just to get me to stop asking, but I was happy to take any chance I could get." Olivia nodded playfully beside her.

"Anyway." Alex said mock glaring at her wife. "I was determined to prove to her that I wasn't some rich snob, so for our first date I took her to burger joint. The look of relief on her face was priceless."

"I was convinced that I was going to spend that entire evening trying to figure out which of the seven forks on my plate I was supposed to be using." Olivia cut in. "I wasn't expecting this 22 year old bombshell to take me somewhere that they served beer instead of wine and what's more she drank me under to table. But it was one of the best nights I had ever had."

"Yeah well my plan to impress you worked then." Alex teased before getting on with her story. "I was pleased to see her agree so easily when I asked her out on a date again for the next night. After that there was rarely a day that went by when we didn't see each other. And of course when mom found out she did disown me for the scandal I caused and tired to take my trust away. Man was she pissed when she found out she could touch it. Any about 6 months after we started dating Olivia moved in with me and the day I graduated from law school She purposed to me. Not that we could legally marry at the time but we did have a private ceremony with just our friends. I was 25 at the time and Liv was 28."

"She had made detective the year before and was working at the 16th precinct for the Special Victims Unit." Alex went. "I was thrilled when they gave me to posting as the ADA for that squad a few years later, because I knew I would get to see my wife every day. I would get to make sure she was taking proper care of herself at work. By the time I was thirty Sam and Brooke were living with us in New York. Both ladies were going to school at NYU and working full time. Even though they were legally considered adults they still became like children to us, but it also made us start talking seriously about having our own kids."

"We started getting serious about it that next year. Seeing the doctor, taking the fertility drugs, looking for sperm donors, and all of that." Alex took a deep calming breath before she continued. "We had just been to our first appointment where they inseminated me when we got a really bad case. A rapist who had the support of a drug cartel. Liv begged me to drop it, begged me to let someone else take the case or let it go completely but I wouldn't listen. I was too stubborn. The drug boss put a hit out on me and still I didn't listen when Liv begged me to leave it alone. We were leaving a restaurant where we had been having dinner with Liv's partner when this car drove by and opened fire on me. Liv tried to get me out of the way, but I was hit twice in me shoulder."

"I could remember lying on the ground, looking up into Liv's eyes and hearing her beg me not to give up, to fight. I can remember trying to tell her that I loved her and that I always would, but then everything went black." Alex shook the painful memories away. "The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital and Agent Hammond was telling me that I was legally dead and being placed in Witness Protection until the threat against my life was handled. God I was devastated at the thought of leaving Liv and the girls. I knew how much pain Liv must have been in but no matter how much I begged and pleaded with Hammond to let me see her he wouldn't."

"The released me from the hospital a week later and have me a new name and identity before setting me up to live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. As it ended up they had me placed next door to Janet and Cassie." Alex smiled at the irony. "My first night there I was outside on my back deck trying to come to terms with my new life when I noticed Janet, Sam and Cassie in the back yard grilling out for dinner. The saw me sitting outside alone and invited me over to eat with them."

"It was painful, I will admit seeing two people who clearing loved each other deeply but weren't aware of the other's feelings." Alex sighed, "It was hard because they reminding me of my wife who thought I was dead, but eventually I was able to get to know them and I found three really good friends. My physical therapy was taking place at the Academy Hospital and the next week when I went in I learned that Janet was going to be my physician. I was thrilled at the idea because I trusted her."

"In all the pain and confusion that happened with my being shot and being forced to move I had completely forgotten about the IVF procedure that had been done." Alex laughed softly. "So when I started feeling sick in the mornings I went over to see Janet. In the end she suggested that I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. That was hard for me to explain and even harder for me to handle. I'm sure that all three of them knew I was lying but they were good enough not to push the subject. They were also great about helping during the pregnancy and I can't tell how thrill I was when I found out that they were together. Still I was miserable without Liv. These were her children, her twin girls and she wasn't there to share the experience with me. The one thought that keep me going what that I had to take care of my babies so that one day I would be able to introduce them to their other mother."

"During the 7 months or so that I was in Colorado I was visited by Agent Hammond at least a dozen times. Each time his actions made me more and more nervous. He begin making passes at me and when I reminded him that I was married he tried to convince me that Liv had moved on and was living with someone else. Of course I knew that was a lie." Alex said squeezing Olivia's had. "But still he pushed the issue and tried to get me to be with him. I think that maybe Janet and Sam thought he was the father and that I just didn't want him in my life. In the end it was his own undoing."

"I had just hit my 8th month on pregnancy when he showed up again." Alex told them. "this time we hadn't even made it into the house before he started in on how he wanted to take care of me and that I need someone to take care of me. Typical male bravado, thinks they know what's best and we should all bow to their eternal knowledge." Xena cleared her throat when Alex looked like she was getting of topic. "Anyway, I hadn't seen much of Sam and Janet lately. They were both busy at work but they did make a point to check on me often and as it happened Sam came home in time to watch him grab my arm and jerk particularly hard. I stumbled and cried out so she came running over."

"She pulled a gun on the bastard and told him to back off but of course he didn't listen." Alex shook her head, "Instead he pulled his own gun and told her that it was official Federal Business and she should just walk away. Of course he had no idea who he was dealing with. When she refused to leave and repeated her order he fired a shot at her, missed by a mile too, but Sam didn't miss. She shot him directly in the shoulder. Told him if he didn't leave now she would shoot him again in his other one. Of course he left, but not without threatening to come back."

Alex grimaced a little, "The thing was all the excitement sent me into premature labor. God I was so scared, but Sam was as cool as a day. She loaded me into her Car and told me that she was going to take me to the hospital. I panicked at that and told her I couldn't go there. That it wasn't safe, so she turned around and drove me to Cheyenne Mountain. She called the base CO and reported the incident and asked permission for me to be allowed in. The base CO, General Hammond granted the request, but told her that they would have to run a background check on me. In the mean time all I could do was keep pleading for Olivia. I needed Olivia."

"I had to be the scariest 24 hours of my life." Alex told them sadly, "All I wanted was Liv there to hold me and promise me that everything would be alright."

She paused for a few minutes and when she didn't seem to be continuing Kathryn asked softly, "So what happened?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**A/N: For the readers who requested a long chapter centered around Alex and Olivia. I'm not to the point yet where I'm ready to write a whole story for them, but I might do that in the future. For now I thought I would give you and extended chapter. The first half is the rest of their story and then comes the Smut, compliments of a friend of mine who was dying to try her hand. Don't get used to the extra long chapters, Sorry!**

**Chapter 21**

"Well…" Alex continued, "Janet managed to stop the labor but told me that I had to stay in bed for the remained of the pregnancy. Of course by that time the back ground check had come back and a red flag had been popped. I doubt the Witsec guys ever thought of a top secret military base requesting access to my files, but they weren't able to do anything about it. I had to sign a shit load of forms but eventually they agreed to allow me to remain on base for the remained of the pregnancy."

"It was easy." Janet supplied, "We just told George that she was going to be part of our colony members and would be in charge of helping write our laws. He agreed without question."

"They gave me one of the VIP suits and the first night I was settled there Janet, Sam and Cassie confronted me with the knowledge of what had happened to me in New York and who I really was." Alex smiled, "It was a relief to be able to tell someone who I really was. To tell someone the real story. The next morning when Janet checked on me she told me that Sam, Xena, and Cassie had to see to an important detail of their mission and that they would be back in a few days."

"I wasn't going to let a friend suffer like that." Sam told them. "So we went to fix the problem. Plus I really did want them on my team and I knew that Alex wouldn't go without the rest of her family and what better was to keep them all safe than to send them to a galaxy millions of miles from earth."

"I was barely surviving the death of my wife." Olivia told them while pulling Alex closer. "If Sam and Brooke hadn't been there to push me out of bed and make me take care of my self I'm honestly not sure what would have happened. Eventually I returned to work, but my heart was no longer in SVU. I just didn't have the same passion for it that I did before and I wasn't the only one. My partner Elliot quit the force and Munch and Fin transferred out. I didn't have anything better to do than to stay and work, to try and keep my mind off losing Alex. Almost 8 months after she was killed I as at work one morning going over a case with my Captain, Cragan and a couple of the detectives when in walked three women in Uniform. I've got to tell you all three of them were impressive, even the cadet, easily made everyone present stand up straighter and pay attention."

"I'm looking for Sergeant Olivia Benson-Cabot." The tall blonde said and Olivia immediately flinched. She hadn't been called Benson-Cabot since Alex died. Taking a breath she step forward and extended her hand.

"I'm Sergeant Benson-Cabot." She said, "And you are?"

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, US Air Force." Sam told her with a smiled, "And this is Lt. Colonel Xena Taylor," She indicated the tall brunette next to her and then the cadet, "And Cadet Cassandra Frasier."

Olivia shook hands with them before looking at the Colonel again, "What can I help you with Colonel Carter."

"We need you to come with us ma'am." Sam told her knowing what the reaction would be.

Olivia tensed immediately. "For what reason."

Sam smiled a little, "I'm sorry Sergeant that's Classified. If you will come with us I will fill you in once we are airborne."

"I won't go with anyone until you give me a good reason." Olivia demanded and she could feel her Captain and fellow detectives surround her.

Sam sighed, "Sergeant, please I am not your enemy, but I can prove it if you will let me."

Olivia studied her intently. Something about this tall blonde officer told her that she could trust her. She wasn't sure why but she knew that she needed to. Looking over her shoulder she nodded at her Captain. "Will you call the girls and let them know what's going on, Cap. I don't want them to worry."

"That won't be necessary, Captain." Sam cut in, "Mrs. Brooke and Sam McPherson are being collected as we speak and them will be meeting us at the airstrip, Sergeant."

"Needless to say that shocked me even more." Olivia told them, "I couldn't figure out what the Air Force possibly want with me and two students, but I went with them anyway." They didn't speak much until we reached the airstrip and once we were on board the plane Sam and Brooke were demanding if I know what was happening. So I of course demanded the same of Sam."

"Please, ladies." Sam said with a smile, "if you will have a seat so the Captain can get us on our way then I will explain everything." When they started to object she sighed, "I know that this is difficult for you, but please I need you to trust me."

Reluctantly the woman agreed and took a seat waiting impatiently for the Colonel to explain where they were going. Once they were safely in the air Cassie handed the each three thick packets of information while Xena fetched everyone some water.

"Those are confidentially packets." Sam told them, "You may read them if you wish, but they are the standard military contract. Do not talk to anyone about what you will be hearing or seeing and you will not have a problem."

"And you want us to sign these why?" Brooke asked, the future lawyer in her coming out.

"Because if you don't then I can't allow you on base." Sam told her.

"And why would we want to go onto your base?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Because there is someone on the base under Cheyenne Mountain waiting to see you." Sam told her, "But I can't let you in unless you sign that agreeing not to tell what you may see." She looked at the reporter, "To anyone."

"Who?" Olivia asked her voice wavering slightly catching everyone's attention.

"Alexandra Benson-Cabot." Sam told her softly and when all three women looked outraged she added, "Please I am not lying to you. I can not imagine what you have gone through, especially you Olivia. I know how devastated I would be if I lost Janet, my wife, so I am asking you please trust me and sign those forms."

"I was in a haze as I signed them." Olivia told them. "And stunned as Sam told us everything that she knew about Alex's time in witness protection. I think I threatened to shoot Hammond if I saw him again and I know I hugged Sam when she informed me that she had shot him. I will never forget the way I felt when I walked into that room and saw Alex again. God she was beautiful…" she shook her head, "After giving Alex a hug and promising to come by later, Sam and Brooke left us to ourselves for the rest of that day and that night. I think I spent the entire time holding her and rubbing her swollen stomach, telling her that I loved her."

"It wasn't until the next evening that we were disturbed again." Olivia told them, "Sam and Janet invited us to join their group for dinner where they proceeded to explain all about the Stargate and their upcoming mission. In the end they invited us all to join them. It didn't take us long to decide. It still wasn't safe for Alex to return home and I refused to leave her or my babies again. Of course we were both happy to have Sam and Brooke agree to come as well. They went home for a few days to pack our things and then returned to the mountain were we all stayed. Alex wanted to go to her house, but I was afraid it wasn't safe anymore. Madison and McKenzie were born two weeks later and a month after that we left to come here to Atlantis."

"It was hard traveling on a ship for a month with two newborns, but in the end it was completely worth it." Olivia smiled, "This city was so amazing and the opportunity one of a life time. Not to mention the amazing quarters and view from this tower." And of course that bed. Damn it had killed her to wait almost three months to make love to her wife again, but when they finally did it was completely worth it.

She turned to look into her wife's eyes and could see the sadness at reliving the most difficult time in their lives. Searching for some clue as to what her wife wanted she nodded slightly before looking at her friends. "I think that's it for tonight." She told them standing up and pulling the blonde with her, "Reliving all of that is always difficult for us. If you will excuse us, we will see you tomorrow for the Council meeting."

They others nodded slowing watching the couple leave. "Will they be alright?" Kathryn asked, "If I had known that it was going to be that difficult for them I would have never asked them to retell it."

"It is difficult." Samantha told them, "But they will be fine by tomorrow morning. They just need some time to themselves."

Kathryn nodded still a little unsure about her request to ask the women to tell their story, but she would take Sam and Brooke's words on the matter and decided to move on. Back in Alex and Olivia's room they both curled up naked together in their bed. Holding each other to reassure themselves that they were together and alive. Each lost in their own thoughts relieving the night they made love together after months of agonizing separation.

_Olivia stared at her wife intently. "Are you sure that I will not hurt you? Is it not too soon?" _

"_It's been too long, if you ask me." Alex reached out and pushed Olivia onto her back onto the mattress "We have waited long enough Liv. I'm healed from the girls birth and we are in this amazing room all to ourselves. It's been almost a year Liv." She deftly loosened the buttons on Olivia's jeans and pulled them off, underwear and all, when Olivia lifted her hips. When Olivia lay naked before her, Alex raked her eyes over the well-defined body spread out before her. "I want to taste you, baby." _

"_Do whatever you want with me." _

_Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips against Olivia's. She sighed deeply when she was allowed entrance. Her tongue slipped in aided by Olivia's which drew her in eagerly. They both groaned at the eroticism of the act. Olivia pushed her tongue under Alex's and using the tip slowly massaged the smooth surface. Alex inhaled deeply. Olivia always said that licking her there was almost as pleasurable as tasting her down there. She pulled away and pressed her lips against the pulse of Olivia's neck. She felt Olivia's hand slip down her stomach and into her thong. Her body stilled and she waited eagerly for that first intimate touch. She felt her channel contract at the anticipation. She gasped again when she felt the warm hand cup her mound and moved in a slow grinding action. Arching her back, she bit down on her lower lip as she felt herself becoming even wetter. _

_Splaying her fingers, Olivia gently 'combed' through the soft, slippery tissue. She watched intently as Alex's mouth fell open and growled softly. Alex's eyes met hers and Olivia's eyes darkened at the hungry look in them. Using two fingers, she spread the fleshy lips and slipped her finger into the warm opening. A soft whimper escaped Alex and arching her back she eagerly pressed down on her hand. _

"_You like it, don't you?" _

"_Oh yeah …" _

_She gently ploughed Alex's depths, introducing two fingers and then a third, which made the blonde moan even louder. Feeling the warm muscles banding together, narrowing the passage, and pressing down on her fingers, Olivia quickly pulled her fingers out. She roughly ripped the thong away, leaving Alex naked from the waist down. Her hands moved up until they clamped over Alex's hips. With ease she lifted the woman and pulled her upwards until her wet sex was hovering over her mouth. She sniffed deeply and sighed against the soft folds. The musky scent was addictive and it made her head spin. She flattened her tongue against the hard little nub and dragged her tongue over the slick tissue. _

_She felt Alex press down on her tongue and stiffening her tongue she pushed it into the warm opening. She heard Alex yelp at the intrusion. She repeated the action over and over again until she felt a warm gush of musky juice pour into her mouth. She drank her fill and sucked deeply to extract every last drop from Alex thrashing body. She waited until Alex's frantic movements subsided before she gently rolled her over so she was lying next to her. _

"_Take off the bra. I want to see your breasts. I want to see them bounce when I take you." Olivia watched as the blue eyes blinked open, her body was on fire and her hands were shaking as she activated the dildo, mentally thanking Sam for telling her about that part of the database. "NOW!" _

_She saw Alex's eyes widened at the sharp command. Her mouth opened, but Olivia put her finger on the soft lips. _

"_Do as I say or I will rip it off you." _

_Alex's eyebrow lifted at the threat, but before she could form a word, Olivia crushed her lips down onto Alex's as she pushed her legs open. _

"_I said to take it off." _

_With a trembling hand Alex did as she was told and threw the top to the side. "Happy?" _

_Olivia smiled, her eyes fixed on the soft, round mounds. "Yes, very." She leaned closer and took a hard nipple in her mouth. Sucking gently she gasped when a spurt of warm milk hit the back of her throat. She had completely forgotten that Alex was breastfeeding. She looked up into anxious blue eyes and smiled. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" _

"_On the contrary, just the thought that you're drinking from me, makes me incredibly hot. How about you? Does it make you uncomfortable?" _

"_Not at all, my love." The dark head lowered and latched onto a stiff nipple. This time when a hot spurt filled her mouth again she savored the taste before swallowing. Her hand slipped down between their bodies as she readied Alex. She gently pinched Alex's clit and hissed when the blonde gasped at the sensation. She rolled the slick nub between her fingertips and heard Alex moan softly. _

"_Yes, that's what I want to hear, my love. I want you ready for me when I take you … hard." _

_Alex's eyes darkened and she nodded. Olivia gave her a shaky smile before she took the veined length of the phallus in her hand and brought it to Alex's wet opening. She placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips and watched as the blue eyes fluttered closed. __Now! __She reared back and pushed deeply into her lover's body, her jaw clenched tight at the pleasure which pierced her own core. The blue eyes flew open in shock and pleasure at the sudden penetration. _

"_Liv …" _

"_Shush, baby. Just let me love you, okay." _

_With tantalizing slowness she withdrew the length from Alex's depths and hooking her arms from underneath Alex's shoulder, she pressed into her again. This time she went even deeper and she growled at the sensation. A soft scream slipped from Alex's lips as she threw her head back. Olivia stopped her movement and looked into Alex's face, to ensure that the scream wasn't one of pain, but pleasure. The blue eyes fluttered open and daze sky blue orbs searched hers. _

"_Why did you stop?" _

"_You okay?" _

_Alex lifted her hips and using her strong inner muscles pulled and released the potent length inside her. _

"_I want more … honey." _

_Olivia slanted her lips over Alex and arching her back, she plunged into Alex repeatedly. _

_Alex's head was spinning from the deep rocking motion. Her upper body was held down by Olivia's strong grip on her shoulders, but her lower body was pumping wildly as she accepted and released her lover's forceful thrusts. Her face was buried in Olivia's sweating neck and she listened with a growing hunger to the grunts Olivia made as she ravished her deeply. _

"_Tell me … tell me that you like it," Olivia rasped, her powerful body pumping into hers over and over again. Breathless, Alex listened to the slapping sound that resulted from the solid meeting of their sweaty bodies. "Tell … me …" _

"_I love it. I love how deep you go," she gasped into Olivia's ears and sighed when she felt Olivia doubling the power behind her thrusts. The power of her lover's thrusts was so that her lower body was lifted off the bed every time the phallus sunk into her depths. She cried out softly when Olivia's hand pushed her thigh wider so she could deepen her penetration even further. "Oh … baby … It feels soooo good." _

_Olivia abruptly pulled out of her and Alex hissed in frustration at the sudden loss. She yelped when she was picked up and rolled onto her stomach. At the gentle encouragement of Olivia, she spread her legs and felt Olivia's strong arms closing around her hips as she pulled her into a kneeling action. She felt the bulbus tip of the dildo push at her entrance and using her hand she reached between her legs to guide it into her. They both responded verbally to the deep penetration. _

"_Ohhhhh ..." _

"_Ahhhhhhh …" _

_As soon as Olivia had established a rhythm, Alex arched her back and pushed her into her lover's powerful thrusts. She shivered at the feeling of Olivia's breath on her neck as it came in short puffs and grunts. She continued to push back into the warm cradle Olivia's body offered as it covered her back. She felt languid warmth spreading from her core to the apex of her thighs, heated by Olivia's frantic thrusts and turned her head to look at Olivia. Olivia's handsome face was contorted in a mask of raw lust and bliss as she penetrated her over and over again. _

"_I'm coming, baby." _

_Yes … yes … yes …" Olivia gasped. "Come for me. Come for me, my love." _

_Alex lowered her upper body onto the mattress. Olivia's muscled arms slipped from around her waist and came to grab her hips as she increased her thrusts. Small stars exploded before her eyes as she allowed her body to release the growing tension within her body. With a shaky moan she felt her muscles go into spasm. From far away she heard Olivia mutter under her breath, before her body tensed too. The body surged into hers a few times before she stilled against her, the phallus buried deep within her. _

_They stayed like that for a few seconds, frozen in pleasure, before Olivia withdrew and slid from her slippery body. Lying on her back and with the glistening phallus jutting out from her crotch, Alex rolled onto Olivia's heaving body, her legs spread wide so that the phallus rested against her throbbing sex. She gently rubbed her twitching clit against the phallus and clawed at Olivia's shoulders as another orgasm raked her body. She rode it out forcefully and it was only once her body and mind came from the high pinnacle of pleasure that she realized Olivia was also caught in another shuddering release. With wide eyes, she watched her lover's face as it was contorted in painful delight. _

_She was still watching Olivia intently when the dark eyes fluttered open. _

"_Like what you see, counselor?" Olivia asked with love in her voice._

_Alex smiled shakily. "You are absolute gorgeous." _

_Olivia lifted her head and took Alex's lips in a tender kiss. _

"_And you are simply delicious. I didn't hurt you, did I?" _

_Alex shook her head. _

"_It was unbelievable. Thank you." She rewarded Olivia with a tender kiss on the lips. "I've wanted you so much and you have given me exactly what I've needed." _

_Olivia lifted a shaky hand to her face and Alex chuckled at seeing her usually unflappable partner so totally out of sorts. _

"_It was a true pleasure." _

_Alex placed a soft kiss on Olivia's nipple. "How 'bout we rest for a while and then I show you how grateful I am." _

_Olivia grinned and nodded. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 22**

Kathryn groaned softly at the soreness that pervaded her body when she woke the next morning. Her eyes flickered open to look at the clock next to the bed they had been given in Atlantis and groaned again. It was only 0730 in the morning to that meant she had only been a sleep for maybe two and a half hours. Xena hadn't been mistaken when she said she knew what everyone would be doing when they retired for the evening. Emotions were running high from the stories that the members of the council had told them. He it had affected her as much as it did she couldn't imagine how much it had affected them to relive those memories, some of which were absolutely heart breaking.

After Olivia and Alex had retired for the evening the remaining women had sat around making plans for the next day. Kathryn mention that she felt a little bad that she had not shared with them Voyager's tale yet in exchange for them sharing their history. Sam had waved her concerns off and assured her that there would be plenty of them. "We all really want to know what has happened to you all over the last few years," The tall blond leader had told her with a smile, "But I think right now the best thing for us to do is focus on getting the repairs started to your ship. I know how bad it is when you have too many idol hands."

When Kathryn could only agree with that statement Sam had added, "We've discussed it and decided that in this circumstance we can bend the rules a little. We want to invite the rest of your senior staff to join us for tomorrow for lunch and then the council meeting. It will probably expedite matters if we are all here at once, and unfortunately it makes more sense for the meeting to take place in the city. But I will have to insist that they remain confined to the Military section of the city."

When Kathryn had expressed her concerns over the Atlantians breaking their own rules for the crew of Voyager Sam had laughed, "Rules can always been bent or changed Captain. They are never absolute. Besides this isn't the first time we have had to make exceptions and I am sure it won't be the last."

She had told the four women that the morning was theirs to do with as they pleased, "The restaurants have been told to comp you meal for breakfast for the morning if you wish to venture out and of course the mess halls are free to everyone who lives in the city and that will extended to your crew as well on market days. All the Merchant stands and shops operate of trade during market day so your people will be able to shop as they like. They agreed they would meet them at the military mess for lunch and after assuring the Captain that a shuttle would be sent to retrieve her remaining senior staff the gathering started to break up. Seven had led her back to their room and after allowing her to make a quick call to Tuvok to explain their plans, she had made love to Kathryn until the early morning hours. Now Janeway was tired, sore, and completely satisfied.

She was drug from her thoughts as she felt the bed behind her sift and Seven wrap her strong arms around her, before pulling Kathryn's body securely back to nestle into Seven's bare one. Seven placed a loving kiss on one exposed shoulder before mumbling, "Good morning, Kathryn."

Kathryn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "Good morning, My Darling." She replied before rolling over to face the blonde and leaning in the kiss her deeply causing the blonde to moan slightly.

When they finally broke the kiss Seven looked at her lover and asked, "Are you sufficiently recovered from last night?"

Kathryn laughed, "Not even close, my love." She said with a smile, "But it was worth every minute of it. You know how to make my body…" She shivered at the memory unable to complete the thought. "And as much as I would love to stay here and have a repeat performance I'm afraid that I am absolutely starving. How would you feel about visiting the Civilian center and see what we can find for breakfast?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Seven told her while climbing from the bed and extended a had to Janeway, "I find that I am also rather hungry this morning."

Kathryn laughed in delight as she allowed Seven to help her from the bed and lead her to the shower. Of course their hunger wasn't enough to stop them for taking their time in the shower and make good use of the bench. The touched, tasted, and caressed each other until they were gasping for breath and shuddering with release.

Eventually they did manage to drag themselves out of the shower and dress for the day. As they left their room and made their way down to the transporters they were greeted politely by everyone they met. Most smiled or wished them a good morning, some inclining their heads in greeting. "I can understand while Sam and the others have do desire to leave here." Seven commented as they strolled along the cities promenade. "I'm sure they have their problems just like everyone else, but it really is a peaceful place."

Kathryn nodded in agreement, "I hope I'm not making a mistake by accepting their help. I'll admit I'm worried about how the Federation might react when we come back with all this new technology."

"Are you concerned about losing your command?" Seven asked as they were seated at an outdoors café and a teenager handed them both a menu. "Thank you." She said before turning her attention to her lover.

Kathryn shook her head, "I've accepted that my command is pretty much forfeit. All I want to do now is get my people home. I'm more concern about them trying to gain access to Atlantis or trying to force them to give up more technology. The Federation has become desperate for a way to defeat the Dominion?"

Seven nodded, "I have worried about as much myself." She admitted. They paused long enough to place their orders, which of course included a large Coffee for Janeway before continuing. "It is possible that the weapons of this galaxy are capable of defeating the Dominion ships. In fact I hope that they are because we will be traveling through Dominion space to get back to Federation space."

"I know," Janeway said, "We can limit our time by stopping as little as possible on the trip home, Or we can plot a longer course that takes us through the edge of their space, but either way we will still have to content with them I'm sure."

Seven nodded in agreement before changing the topic slightly, "What are you plans for dealing with Commander Chakotay?"

"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh, "I can't keep him confined in his quarters, but I'm not sure I can trust him if I let him out."

"Perhaps you so release him, but put him on a…" She paused to come up with the right phrase."…Short leash."

"What do you suggest?" Janeway asked her lover. She valued Seven's opinion and knew that the young woman only wanted what was best for her and by extension the ship."

"Relieve him of his position, by released him from custody." Seven said, "And explain to him that he will be watched closely. That if he does not get his problems under control, or if he allows them to affect he ship again you will have him placed in the brig until we reach home."

"That might just antagonize him more." Janeway told her then sighed, "But I do not believe I can trust him to act as 1st officer any longer. This isn't his first offense. He has been becoming more and more belligerent and argumentative all year. More often than night he would rather question my authority than follow my command. But not matter what I choose to do my main concern are the remaining members of his Marquis crew. Some of them are still loyal only to Chakotay and I am afraid he might be able to insight them to riot."

"Perhaps you should speak to B'Elanna or Laren about who you can and cannot trust." Seven suggested, "They are loyal to you Captain. I am sure she would answer you questions honestly."

"Yes," Janeway nodded I'm sure they would." What ever else Janeway was about to say was interrupted by the arrival of B'Elanna and Laren.

"Good morning, Captain. Seven." Laren greeted them.

"Good Morning, Laren, B'Elanna." Kathryn greeted them. "Would you like to join us?"

"We don't want to interrupt you time alone together." B'Elanna told them.

Seven shook her head, "You are not interrupting us. I believe that Kathryn wishes to discuss something with the two of you."

"If you are sure." B'Elanna countered.

"Certainly." Janeway told them indicating that they should sit, "Actually your timing is perfect. We are discussing a matter I do want you opinions on and it would be best to have it settled before we return to the ship."

"Let me guess." B'Elanna said with a frown, "Chakotay."

The Captain nodded, "I need to know your opinion on the situation if you wouldn't mind sharing."

"He's lost his mind." B'Elanna said at once. "He's acting crazy…talking crazy, more than you've seen. I would have put it off as jealous rambling but the way he acted the other day on the bridge…" She shook her head.

"B'Elanna's right Captain." Ro Laren told her. "We've both seen him fanatical before when we were part of his crew in the Marquis and he is quickly becoming fanatical again only this time it's hard to determine if it is about his desire to 'be with' you Captain, or control the ship. I think you know that it is no secret that he feels he can lead us better."

Janeway nodded, "And as a security officer what would be your suggested, Lt. because we can't keep him confined to his quarters."

Ro Laren thought for a long moment before asking, "Honestly Captain?" When Janeway nodded she continued, "I would relieve him of his position as First Officer and I would watch him closely, but I would release him from confinement. I know that Commander Tuvok has been logging all of his transgressions for the last few months, if not longer. You will be justified in your choice to strip him of command."

"And how do you think he will take it?" Janeway asked the two women even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Badly, Captain." Ro Laren told her, "Very badly."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Lt." Janeway told her, "I can't afford to have him causing so many problems when we are trying to get the ship repaired." She paused for a moment as the waitress refilled her coffee, "But still I don't see any other choice. I'll discuss it with Commander Tuvok after we return to the ship, but I believe that it is probably our best option."

Looking over at the three women with her, "What do you plan to do until lunch?"

"I wish to talk to Janet so more." Seven informed her lover, "She indicated she had a few more question for me."

Kathryn smiled at her, "Call me if you need me to join you, Annika. I want to be involved in the process."

Seven nodded understanding of what Kathryn was telling her. This was a decision that they would make together and one that they would both see through from start to finish. "Once she has reached a final decision Kathryn we will talk to her together.

Both B'Elanna and Ro Laren were curious as to what the two women were discussing, but they knew better than to ask about it. They figured that would learn about it in good time. "I'm going to meet with Gabrielle to discuss their cloaking and shielding technology." B'Elanna told her, "It's going to take us a while to figure out how to integrate them into Voyager, Captain. And Seven we will need your help to figure out the problem with the engines. That's going to be the biggest obstacle to over come."

Seven nodded, "Yes, I will give it some thought and perhaps we can meet with Gabrielle and her team tomorrow."

When B'Elanna nodded and stood Ro Laren joined her. "I need to go. I'm supposed to meet with Xena to talk about their security procedures. See if there is anything we can use."

Kathryn and Seven waved goodbye before standing themselves. "Let me walk you to the infirmary, my darling. I need to meet with Sam about some things."

Seven nodded silently before taking her hand and allowing the Captain to lead her to their next appointment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 23**

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Janeway asked Sam during a break in their conversation. She had dropped Seven off at the infirmary and them made her way to the control tower. One of the young women on duty had shown her to the General's office where Sam was sitting at her desk reading over a report on their version of a data pad. They spent a few hours discussing the best way to get the repairs done to Voyager and how to get their scientist together.

Sam told her that for the duration of their stay they would allow the male members of Janeway's crew into the city during the day as long as they stayed in the Military wing. That way they could help the Atlantis scientist with their research and work while having access to the city's technology. She could only thank the General because she knew that yet again Sam and her people were making exceptions to accommodate her and her people's needs.

"Of course." Sam told her with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if any of your people were jewelers." Kathryn confided. "I want to buy an engagement ring for Seven." She continued to explain, 'We are talking about starting a family and I want to be married to her before we do. I know it sounds outdated, by both our civilization's standards, but I just feel like it's something we need to do."

"I can understand that." Sam reassured her leaning back in her chair. "There are a couple things that can be done. We do have some Jeweler's who will be glad to work with you to create what ever design you desire. Your other option is to replicate one from our data base. Honestly that is how most of our people procure their bonding or wedding rings. Of course if you go with the data base it is free of charge." She smiled at the Captain.

"I couldn't do that." Janeway told her, "You and your people are already doing so much for us."

"Kathryn." Sam leaned forward to look at the Captain, "You have to remember that we don't have a problem with power like you and your people did and the only need for money we have is during market day or if we decide to eat at one of the café's. Our people are welcome to help themselves to anything they want from the data base. We really have no currency of our own, we have no need for it in this galaxy; most of the planets trade in metals, jewels, or food."

When Janeway looked doubtful she added, "Look at it this way then. Seven is my great great…well how ever many great niece. A part of my past I never thought I would have again and probably the only family member, other than my wife, children, and grandchildren that I've liked. She loves you, deeply. It is easy for anyone to see and you love her just as much. I want to see her happy, both of your happy so let me do this for you. I'll even take you to one of the most beautiful locations you have ever seen for the ceremony."

Janeway smiled at that. "She's got to say yes first."

"She will." Sam assured her. "Now come here and see what you like." Janeway got up and rounded the table as Sam activated the display screen imbedded into her desk. It took her while and the two women had a great time looking through all the different designs, but eventually Janeway found what she wanted. It was an old Earth design called an Celtic eternity bad. She knew that Seven wouldn't want anything too big or extravagant and she didn't want anything either. Actually most couples these days didn't even bother wearing rings these days. Since so many couples were made up of more than one race and every race had their own customs, but she knew that Seven appreciated old Earth customs. And she had to admit to herself that she liked the idea of seeing her ring on Seven's finder and vice versa.

She gave Sam the measurements for the rings and the General replicated two of them including a ring box. Janeway took them from the replicator pad almost reverently and as she stared at them excitement flamed in her chest. She didn't know where or how she was going to ask Seven to marry her, but she knew that it would be very soon and she knew that she didn't want to wait long for the wedding to take place. Sam let the Captain remain lost in her thoughts until it was time for them to make their way to the meeting room next door.

They were the last two to enter. The rest of the council was already waiting and the rest of Janeway's Senior Staff was sitting at the table, minus Chakotay. Before the two leaders sat down they introduced their crew to each other. Once they were finished the two took their seat. "Before we begin, are their any questions or concerns you would like us to address?" Sam asked the Voyager crew.

They all seemed pretty overwhelmed with where they were and what they had been told and no one seemed to know where to begin. Finally Tuvok spoke up. "I spent my evening reviewing to information that you so generously provided us with General Carter and I have to say that I never imagined such a thing, nor have I ever considered so much of our history to be wrong, but in reviewing historical references from many different species I find suggestions that the Stargates actually existed on other worlds long ago."

Sam nodded, "They were called many things, Heaven's gates, Gate's of Gods, Gateway's to the stars, Chapai. Many worlds lost their gates when they became uninhabitable, Some were lost to earthquakes, floods, Volcanoes, more were buried by the inhabitants to keep the Gau'old from returning, or they were taken by one of the Gau'old and transplanted to other planets. That is how the Earth ended up with two gates."

"Wait, Earth had two gates?" Janeway asked in surprise.

"At one time." Sam nodded, "The original one the Ancients placed in Antarctica, and then the one that Ra brought and placed in Egypt. The one from Egypt was eventually destroyed and the SGC replaced it with the one from Antarctica."

"Of course than the Russians recovered the first one." Cassie threw in, "But then it was destroyed again."

Sam just shot her daughter a look, "Try not to confuse them any more than they already are, Cassandra."

"Yes, Ma." She said with a smirk.

"Alright…" Janeway said slowly after a moment. "I think it's time we move on and discuss how to go about starting the repairs and renovations to Voyager."

Sam nodded, "Have you been able to come up with a list of what needs to be done?"

Janeway smiled slightly, "Yes it seems that my people took the challenge to heart. It seems quite extensive. My concern is procuring the supplies. Some of them will be extremely large and some of the material will be hard to locate."

"Well large isn't a problem." Sam assured her. "Are replicators can handle any size object you can imagine. Though of course the larger the object the longer it takes to replicate and the more power it will consume, but that isn't really a concern. As for the materials. Well if you can supply the base molecular formula we can instruct our systems to replicate them. However, you might look at using some of the materials from this galaxy. A lot of what we use is as strong or stronger than any other material I've ever come across."

"I would like to take a look at it Captain." B'Elanna told her. "We've been talking about drawing up plans to create a save space for families if we should need it and if the material really is larger than anything we have access to it might be a good idea to use it."

Janeway nodded, "I think so, Lt. I will admit I am still a little hesitant about turning Voyager into a generational ship, but I think it is something that is long past due and from what I have understood so do a lot of the crew."

Tuvok nodded, "They have given me quite a few suggestion about things we can change in Voyager's layout to make it more workable and safer for families, but it will take a lot of time to make the changes."

"Time is something that we have in spades, Commander." Janeway told him. "Until we can figure out what to do about our engine problems we aren't going anywhere. The warp core is shot. We can replicate the parts we need, but if we leave here using our standard method than it will hundreds of years before we reach home."

"So what are we going to do?" Tom asked, "Do you have any engine designs we can use?" he asked looking almost desperately at the Atlantis council.

Sam shook her head, "We have been working on a new design for the last couple of decades, but it really hasn't been our highest priority. I'm hoping if we put our knowledge together, that maybe we can come up with a hybrid engine design that allows us to travel safely and allows you to travel faster than you are used to. It might not get you home in weeks, like we could have at one time, but maybe in less than 10 years."

"Something that powerful will take an huge amount of power." Harry pointed out. "We don't have the capability of producing that type of power, hell we are already rationing power on the ship."

"Power won't be a problem." Gabrielle assured them. "We will be able to supply you with plenty of Zero Point Modules. Enough to run your Engines, Shields, Weapons, and other power needs for as long as it takes you to return home. While they last can potential last for thousands of years, depending on how much it is used, the problem will be you won't be able to recharge them once they do run out."

"Could you teach us how to recharge them?" Seven asked.

"We can, but you still won't be able to do it one the ship." Sam told her, "It takes a certain type of room and device. You would have to save any empty ZPMs and deal with recharging them once you return to Earth. So we will need to make sure you are supplied with enough to last you."

Janeway nodded, "My main concern, other than the power and Engine repair, are the shields and weapons. We will be traveling through Dominion Space. They are at war with the Federation and we know nothing about that area."

"We can help you redesign and rebuild both systems and they can be busted using the ZMPs." Sam told her, "We can also supply you with the data of what you call the Gamma Quadrant that we had from our time in the Milky Way, but it will be a couple hundred years old. The most it will do is give you a list of the planets with Stargates and which ones were friendly."

"That brings up a question I would like to ask." Seven cut in, "But it is a little off topic."

When Sam nodded she continued. "What about the supergates you mentioned the other night that the Ori used. Is it possible for us to use one of them to return home?"

Sam shook her head. "The reports that we received said that the lone supergate had been destroyed. We have the technology to build them, but you need a counterpart in the other galaxy and up until now we haven't had that."

"We'll what about the gate that was supposed to be on earth?" Harry asked."Isn't there any way to use that?"

Again Sam just shook her head, "It's been lost. Buried or destroyed we don't know which, until that is discovered we can't activate it."

"Would you give us the technology to build a new one when we got home?" The young man asked again. "That way we could return here or visit other planets."

Sam opened her mouth to answer, but Janeway cut her off. "That is not up for discussion right now Mr. Kim. Right now we are here to discuss how to get ourselves home." Sam could sense that something else was troubling the Captain about her Ensigns question, but decided to continue the discussion later.

"We can offer you a couple hundred workers to help you with construction." Sam told the Captain. "They were all involved with the construction of our new ship the _Phoenix_, and since that was finished are temporarily working on other task. They will be glad to get back on a ship. We can send them over first thing in the morning and you can assign them as you see fit. They will use the shuttles to travel back and forth each day so you will need to have a landing site set up."

When the Captain nodded she added, "If you want to send your scientist over in the morning with Lt. Torres, they can start working with Gabrielle and me on solving the engine problem."

"I have been perusing several different research avenues with hopes of developing a new type of engine. Many of which we encountered in our travels." Seven told them. "So far I have been unable to make any of them work, but I would like to bring them with me tomorrow and see if you and your people are able to add any insight."

"I would be happy to look at them." Sam assured her. "So should we say that the different teams will arrive at 0700 tomorrow morning?"

"That will be fine." Janeway agreed and then added, "If there isn't anything else to discuss and if you all aren't busy for the afternoon I would like to invite you to come over to our Camp site for a tour of Voyager and dinner."

The Atlantis council was happy to accept her invitation and the started breaking up their meeting and heading that way, with Janeway and the other three returning to their quarters to gather their things


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 24**

While Janeway, Seven, B'Elanna, and Ro Laren returned to their quarters to retrieve their bags, Taylor flew the remaining members of Voyager's senior staff back to the main land. As soon as they were off the shuttle they started breaking down the crew into work teams. Lt. Commander Tuvok know that it needed to be done and the crew needed to know what the plans were. As General Carter had said before idol hands led to too many problems. He set a group to creating a staging area of sorts for the shuttles and supplies, while others were given similar jobs to accomplish. Once everyone was busy with their task he went to see Chakotay.

He knew that the Captain would have to deal with the situation soon and he knew what his recommendation would be, but he wanted to see what the Commander had to say. His opinion of the relationship between Seven and Janeway hadn't changed since he had been confined to quarters but he at least had his anger under control. "Where is Kathryn?" He asked calmly from his location in the middle of floor where he had been seeking guidance from his spirit guide.

"The _Captain_," Tuvok said stressing Janeway's rank, "Has not yet returned from the city."

"I can't believe she is trusting these people." Chakotay said with disgust. "We know nothing about them. They could be dangerous. They could be trying to fool us and trap us here on this world."

"There would be worst places for us to be trapped, Commander." Tuvok told him, "But it is my belief, and more importantly Captain Janeway's belief, that General Carter and her council members can be trusted. They are offering us a great deal of help and asking for very little in return."

"Oh yeah, what is that?" The first officer asked.

"At this moment, that is none of your concern." Tuvok told him. "Your concern should be the situation you have found yourself in."

"I am the first officer." Chakotay frowned at him. "Of course it is my business."

"The Captain relieved you of your duty and confined you to quarters for you behavior." Tuvok reminded him. "You are no longer the 1st officer."

"She will let me out of here." Chakotay said with conviction. "She needs my help."

"Yes she will let you out of here." Tuvok agreed and Chakotay smirked at him, but his smirk turned to a frown at the Vulcan's next words. "We are not prepared to hold you for the long term, but it will be my recommendation that she relieve you of your rank and duties for your continuing insubordination and disrespect."

"Kathryn wouldn't do that." He told the Security chief.

"I think that you will find that she will." Tuvok said turning towards the door. "It will be up to you what happens after that. If you continue with your previous actions more drastic measures will be taken." With that he left without another word leaving a very troubled first officer behind.

It wasn't long after that that Tom Paris hailed Tuvok to inform him of the arrival of Captain Janeway and their guest, so he immediately went to great them. Voyager's crew welcomed their Captain back with a cheer and their guest with many 'thank you's'. They took them on a complete tour of the ship and the whole time Sam and Gabrielle were discussing the suggested changes so that they had a better idea of what needed to be done. They were particularly interested in the Astrometrics lab and the experiments that Seven had been working on for getting them home. The Captain and Janet eventually had to take their respective lover's in hand and drag them away. Seven and Sam just laughed at the two smaller women as they mumbled something about smart blonds.

After the tour the crew of Voyager put together a big meal for the Atlantis Council. There was a lot of talking and laughter from the visiting women and a lot of questions from both groups. It was late when they finally left and returned to the city. Before they left Sam promised that her crews would be there first thing in the morning and Janeway in turn promised that Seven, B'Elanna and their team would be at the city as well, along with the Doctor who wanted to spend the day with Janet.

Once they were gone Seven extended a hand to her lover and smiled softly, "Would you like to go on a walk with me, Kathryn?" She asked.

"I would love to Annika." Janeway said beaming at the tall blond.

Seven led them to the shore line and they were mostly silent on the walk, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night with the planet's several moons shining over the water. . At one point they stopped and stood in a small cove kissing gently, with the sound of the waves the only sound.

The kiss was soft and tender; a simple declaration of their love for one another and their tongues only rarely came out to play. Just a simple touch or caress. When they finally broke apart seven kept her forehead against the smaller woman with a soft smile on her full lips. Staring into Janeway's grey eyes that were so full of love she couldn't help but speak her heart. "I want to marry you, Kathryn." She said softly. "I want to be your wife and have you be mine."

Kathryn pulled back to look at her in surprise and for a moment Seven was afraid she had misspoken and perhaps should have kept her thoughts to herself, but then the older woman's mouth split into a huge smile and she laughed softly. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the ring box that had been there since she replicated it in Sam's office that morning. Opening it she showed Seven the two rings it contained. "You took the words right out of my mouth, my Darling. I didn't know how or when I was going to ask you, but I knew that it was going to be soon."

"Kathryn…" Seven breathed in surprise, a state Janeway had never seen her in.

"I love you, Annika." Kathryn told her taking the smaller right out and since her left hand was covered in Borg enhanced mesh, sliding it on Seven right hand. "I can think of nothing in this galaxy or any other that I would like more than to marry you and have a family with you. You are my other half, Annika. You are the one who makes me feel human. You make me remember that there is more to life than being Captain Janeway. You make me Kathryn Janeway, my darling."

Seven was overcome with emotions and couldn't seem to form a response, but Janeway didn't need one. Seven took the ring box from the Captain and removed the remaining ring. She took her lover's left hand and lifted it to her mouth, tenderly kissing the back of it she slid the ring onto Kathryn's elegant finger. Taking her fiancée's hand in hers she leaned down and brought their lips together, "I love you, Kathryn." She whispered before claiming her lips in a deep consuming kiss.

When they broke apart both women were breathing heavy and burning with arousal and desire. Kathryn grasped Seven's arm and tried to steady herself. "Annika…" She groaned, "Please…take me to bed, my darling." She knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care. She desperately needed to make love with Seven.

Seven nodded in understanding. She was feeling the same burning desire that her lover was. Keeping a tight hold on Kathryn's hand she fought down the desire to pick the redhead up and carry her through the camp to their tent. Instead she led her as calmly as she could back to their temporary housing.

Kathryn closed the door behind them, she turned and yelped when Seven pinned her against the side of the shelter and efficiently stripped them both of all of their clothing, not caring if anything was ripped or torn as she frantically sought to bare their flesh. Seven then picked her up and carried her to the bed. She laid her down, crawled on top of her. "You have no idea what you do to me, Kathryn." She growled and dropped her head to kiss her hungrily until they needed to break for air. She kissed her way down to Kathryn's pulse point, nipped the skin and sucked until Kathryn squirmed on the bed. When she brought her head up, she saw the dark purple mark left behind and gave Kathryn a lopsided grin.

"Mine." Was all she said before capturing her lips once again, they dueled and sucked each other's tongues while undressing each other in a frenzy. Deep moans rumbled through the room when flesh pressed down in to flesh, pulses raced and hands explored until Seven moved downward to hardened nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she suckled while rolling the other between her fingertips. The noises that Kathryn was making along with her blunt fingernails digging into her back made her center twitch.

Kathryn whimpered and thrust upward to press against Seven's hard stomach, she felt her juices flow from her center and wash against the alternating warm flesh and metal bands. Tangling her fingers into long blonde hair, she held Seven's head to her breast and ground against her stomach. She knew that she was losing control fast and would drop over the edge. She whimpered when her lover released her nipple, went up onto her hands and kissed her gently. "I love you Kathryn." Seven whispered before kissing her way down her body until she stopped before short black curls. Taking a deep breath of her lovers scent, she kissed the soft tender flesh on the insides of her thighs before kissing each nether lip.

Kathryn dug her fingers into her hair, pulled her up against her center and spoke unintelligibly. "Uuhhh…Annika…ohh…please!"

Her first taste of her lover's juices sent a flood of her own arousal from her center to soak into the sheets below her. Running her tongue between swollen lips, she stopped to flick the tip of Kathryn's clit and was rewarded by her scream and juices flowing across her tongue and chin. Pushing her tongue deeply into her center, she felt her muscles convulse around her tongue and pull. Plunging in and out, she rubbed her lover's swollen clit with her thumb and felt her legs tightened around her head and then scream out her name with another climax. Placing a gentle kiss on her dripping curls, she climbed up her body and held her close as tremors rippled through her body.

It took her several minutes to recover, but when she did, Janeway rolled so that she was on all fours over the blonde's long body. "My turn." She growled before starting to trail her lips down the young woman's neck, sucking at her pulse point hard enough to leave a red welt before moving down to her breasts. She took one fat, hardened nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, biting it gently. Then she moved to the other and gave it the same loving attention. She left her lover's breasts with both reluctance and anticipation, sliding her lips down over the flat stomach she alternated between licking around the metal bands and sucking on the soft flesh until Seven was begging her to move further south. Sliding on down her lover's body she nuzzled into the blonde curls between her legs.

Seven's thighs fell open and she used her nose to part her folds, breathing in the scent of her eagerly. When she touched the tip of her tongue to her lover's clit, the younger woman bucked slightly and Kathryn wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them firmly as she lowered her body onto the bed.

She closed her eyes and suckled the small nub with rapt fascination; feeling Seven's fingers of her right hand tighten almost painfully in her hair. She began to lap at her sex with long strokes until she found a particularly sensitive spot. Then she focused her attention there as her hand came up and she slid two fingers deep inside, moaning slightly as wet velvet closed around them and tightened convulsively. She thrust slowly at first, pulling her hand back until she almost pulled out before gliding it back in. Each thrust was met by the Borg's hips which were undulating wildly under her touch. Speeding up her movements, she heard the younger woman begin to grunt softly at each downward thrust and she sped up the tempo of her lips to match, a low vibration pulsing through her vocal cords as she continued her ministrations.

Seven closed her eyes, losing herself in the passion boiling up within her. Each movement of Kathryn's fingers and tongue pushed her closer to the edge until she was hanging on to the Captain's head and shoulder as though her life depended on it. When the older woman raised her other hand and closed her fingers around a swollen, aching nipple, she cried out loudly, singing her passion to the shelter around her as the pleasure washed over her. "Kathryn… Kathryn…Oh please…Kathryn!" Her body went rigid, her hands released their hold as they began to tremble and for one brief moment she felt as though she were floating in an ocean of sensation. Then the wave slowly passed and she collapsed, tears flowing down her cheeks as Kathryn crawled up beside her and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Shh…Annika." The Captain's lips caught the tears on her face and kissed them away. "I am here. I love you."

"Oh, Kathryn." Seven hugged the woman to her in a tight embrace. "I love you so much. I cannot wait to marry you." She said in a soft voice before giving into the sleep trying to claim her. Kathryn smiled at her young lover before allowing herself to drift off as well, content in the way her life was going.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 25**

"What are you thinking about?" Janeway asked when she woke the next morning to find Seven staring blindly at her while running her fingers through her hair.

Seven was pulled from her thoughts and turned her focus back to her lover. She smiled at her "Good morning, Kathryn." She said softly before leaning and kissing her gently. A kiss that Janeway was all too willing to give return.

When they eventually pulled apart Janeway was beaming at the younger woman. Raising her hand she brushed Seven's hair out of her eyes, "How are you this morning, Darling?"

"I am…" She paused a moment in thought and then continued, "I find myself…I believe the term is daydreaming this morning. That is not something I am used to doing, but I cannot seem to stop my thoughts from wondering."

"What are daydreaming about?" Janeway asked in curiosity.

"You…" Seven answered honestly and then when Kathryn just looked at her she elaborated, "I was imagining our wedding, our life together. I was thinking about how you would make such a great parent and how I cannot wait to experience raising a child with you."

"I want all of that with you too, my darling." Janeway assured her. "I never really thought that I would ever have a partner and a family, but until I found you I never cared for anyone enough to give up my life in Starfleet. Now I find myself daydreaming about a life with you as well. There are times at meetings or while I'm on the bridge that I find myself dreaming of returning to our quarters after shit to find not only you but our children waiting for us there."

"Soon Kathryn." Seven told her, "Very soon. Janet really thinks that they can remove most of my implants and make me not only able, but also make it say for me to carry a child and as soon as they do I want to carry your…our child."

"You're sure that you are ready for that?" Kathryn asked and when Seven nodded in reassurance she said, "Alright, my darling. As soon as we can I promise." She kissed Seven softly and then added, "But first I want to marry you."

"How soon can we get married?" Seven asked.

"I'll talk with Tuvok later in the day." Janeway assured her. "I'll arrange for him to perform to ceremony. Are you alright with a small gathering or would you prefer a larger one?"

"I would prefer a smaller one." Seven told her. "But wouldn't it offend your crew?"

Janeway shrugged, "I don't think so. I'll give them my permission to throw as big of a reception that they want and that should appease them. Some might not even care about that, but I just want to marry you. I don't need anything big a flashy."

Seven nodded feeling the same way. She just wanted to marry Kathryn. "What about inviting the Senior Staff and the Atlantis Council. I think that I would really like it if they were there to witness our wedding."

Kathryn smiled, "That sounds like a perfect idea my love."

They were both content to lay there in quiet for half an hour or so until they heard movement starting up around the camp. Knowing that they couldn't procrastinate at longer they both climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

"I'm going to find Tuvok and deal with Chakotay first thing this morning." Kathryn told her lover as they started to exit the tent.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seven asked. She was still a little uncertain about the man's actions towards her lover.

Janeway smiled, "No, my darling. You are supposed to meet the teams going over to the city. I'll be alright. I promise to take Tuvok and Ro Laren with me."

"As you wish." Seven nodded. "I will see you tonight." She might have meant it as a statement but Janeway thought it sounded more of a question. Stepping up to the tall blonde she leaned up and kissed her gently. She was aware of the watching crew members but she found that she didn't care.

When she pulled back she smiled, "You on, Annika. I'll be here waiting for your return tonight."

Seven nodded and with one more look she turned to go and join the group gathering to return to the city. Janeway watched her go before she squared her shoulders and headed off to find her security chief. She finally located her near the clearing they had established for the shuttles and supplies. "Good morning, Tuvok." She greeted him with a smile, "How are things progressing this morning?"

"Good morning, Captain." The Vulcan greeted her in return, "The teams are assembled and we are just waiting for the crew from Atlantis to arrive. Once they do we can determine where to start."

"Good." She nodded at him, "Would you have time to accompany me to deal with Chakotay?"

"Certainly Captain." The security chief said, "But first may I ask what your plans are?"

"You know you can old friend." Janeway smiled at him. "but I have a feeling you already know what I am going to do. He will be relieved of his position and duties. He can remain on the Voyager's crew as long as he promises not to cause any further problems, but I think he will need to be watched closely. There are still those who are not happy with my ability to Captain the ship and return them home and I believe with Chakotay's help they could potentially cause us many problems."

"and if he does not wish to remain with us?" Tuvok asked.

"Then I will speak with General Carter and the Council about planets he can settle on." Janeway told him.

Tuvok nodded once in understanding. "May I ask who will be replacing him?"

"You will." Janeway smiled at him. "You will be promoted to Commander and you will take up the duties of first officer. Then I will take your recommendations on who should be promoted into your position."

"Lt. Ro Laren would be my suggestion, Captain." Tuvok told her, "She is very good at her job and very knowledgeable. She is also very loyal to you, which I can only see as an added bonus."

Janeway nodded, "She was my first thought as well. Why don't you have her join us and let's get this business out of the way?"

"Yes Captain." Tuvok agreed and immediately called Ro Laren to meet them at the ship. As they made their way there Tuvok spoke again, "If I might bring up a personal matter Captain?" He waited for her to give him the go ahead before continuing, "I thought you might want to know that crew is responding favorably to your relationship with Seven of Nine. There are of course a few hold outs but the majority of the crew is happy that you finally seem to have found someone."

"Is this a case of 'As the Captain goes so goes her ship'?" She asked in relief.

"I believe so Captain." Tuvok nodded.

"That is good." Janeway smiled at him as they stopped just outside the ship and waited for Lt. Ro to join them. "Because I asked her to marry me last night…well actually I guess she beat me to the punch, but the results were the same. We are engaged to be married."

"My congratulations, Captain." Tuvok told her. "I think that it was a wise choice for the two of you to make."

"Indeed." The Captain said cocking an eyebrow slightly and then laughing, "We would like you to marry us, Tuvok in a small ceremony. Just the Senior staff and the Atlantis Council. The rest of the crew can celebrate with a very large reception."

"It would be my honor, Captain." Tuvok agreed. "and I believe that the crew will like the idea of a large reception."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival or Ro Laren. "Good morning Commander, Captain." She greeted them.

"Good morning, Laren." Janeway smiled, "Did B'Elanna and the other's get off alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Ro Laren nodded, "They just left."

Janeway nodded, "Good. Well let's get this over with." She indicated for them to follow her as they made their way towards the 1st officer's quarters. She was greeted by the two security officers who were on duty. "Open it please." She ordered.

Once the door was opened she entered with Tuvok and Ro Laren behind her. Chakotay was in the same spot on the floor that he had been the day before. "Chakotay." She greeted evenly.

"Kathryn." He smiled and stood up, "I thought I would have come to see me earlier."

She held up her hand to stop his words and his movement towards her. "That is Captain to you, Chakotay." She ignored her frown and asked him, "Do you have anything to say about your behavior."

"I don't know what you mean, Kathryn." He tried to act confused.

Janeway refrained from rolling her eyes, "Very well then. Chakotay let the record show that you are herby relieved of your rank of Commander and your Position as Voyager's 1st officer for the offense of insubordination, disregarding direct orders from your commanding officer and disrespect of fellow crew members."

"But you can't do that." He cut in.

"I can and I have." She told him in a stern voice. She started to continue but he cut her off again.

"This is all that Borg bitches fault." He growled. "First she takes you way from me and now she wants my position. You can't trust her Kathryn. She's…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH…" Janeway's voice was loud and commanding. It immediately silenced the man. "I would advise you to keep quiet and listen." When he just glared at her she continued, "You may remain on crew as a civilian if you choose or you may choose to leave the ship permanently. If you leave I will speak with General Carter about a world in this galaxy on which you can settle, but if you choose to stay on this ship and return to Alpha Quadrant with us you will work and you will show respect to _Everyone _around you. If I get even a hint that you are causing problems I will have you locked in the brig for the duration of our travels. Do you understand?" She waited for his answer but all she got was an angry glare. "DO YOU UNDERSTSAND!" She asked again in her most commanding tone.

"Yes, Captain." He finally answered.

"Very well. While you are deciding on your course of action I expect you to pitch in a work along with the rest of the crew." She told him. "You will be respectful to the works helping us from Atlantis. I will not tolerate any disrespect and I they won't either. You will be reassigned quarters if you choose to say, but I expect you to remove your things from this room when you leave."

She turned and left to room without another word. Looking at the two security officers still standing guard she said, "Chakotay has been relieved of his position and is free to leave these quarters. Once he has left I want them secured until the new fist officer can claim them. Keep an eye on him until further notice."

"Yes, Captain." They both said still slightly shocked at the events that had just transpired.

"Thank you, gentleman." Indicating for Tuvok and Ro Laren to follow her she led the way to the bridge and into her ready room, one of the few places still with active power. "Computer pull up the crew records. Not that on this date and time, Commander Chakotay has been removed from his position as first officer and has been reduced in rank to that of Ensign for insubordination, failure to follow orders, and disrespect." She waited for the computer to indicate the changes before continuing, "Effective immediately Lt. Commander Tuvok is here by promoted to the rank of Commander and is to assume to position of ships first officer."

The Computer complied and automatically replicated a new pip. "Effective immediately Lt. Ro Laren is here by promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander and is to assume to position of Ships Chief Security officer." Once again the computer replicated a new pip, this one a Lt. Commander one. The Captain walked over and collected the pips before moving to the two officers. She had to stifle a laugh at Ro Laren's shocked look. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have an official awarding ceremony, because you both deserve to have your promotions acknowledged in public." As she attached the pips on their collars she added, "I know the situation is not ideal but I think you both should know that you are the best people to take over these positions and I have to utmost faith in both of you."

"Thank you Captain." Ro Laren said in response to her support. "I promise that I will not let you down."

"The thought never crossed my mind, Commander." Janeway smiled, "I'll see that we celebrate with a party very soon, but for now we have a lot of work to get accomplished today."

"Yes, Captain." They both responded before making their way out of the ready room. Janeway waited until the door closed before she let herself laugh. She couldn't wait to see the look on B'Elanna's face when she came back tonight and saw that her lover was now a Lt. Commander. Hmm…perhaps it was time that she revaluated the rest of the crew for field promotions. She made a note to speak with Tuvok about the possibility at a later time as she made her way out of her office and back outside of the ship to see to the jobs needing to be done.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 26**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the quite office trying to think of anything but what was happing in the room down the hall. She didn't want to think about what could possibly go wrong with her lover. Instead of she tried to focus on what had happened in the past few months. The past four months to be more specific.

After the removal of Chakotay as first officer thing on Voyager went smoothly for the crew. He grumbled and wined but very few people paid any attention to him and after a few days he finally realized he wasn't going to get anywhere, so instead he focused on trying to get his task completed so he could get back to Federation territory and away from Janeway and Seven. That was just fine with the Captain. As long as he stayed out of the way and stayed busy she wouldn't punish him any further.

They had all worked hard over the last four months to get the ship in top order and flyable again. After several long meetings with the senior staff and with Sam and Gabrielle she had made several tough decisions. She had given the go ahead for B'Elanna to made several modifications to the ship. She and Seven had up graded the computer systems allowing them to work at a much fast rate. The shields had been modified as had the weapons systems and all of them were now dependent on ZPMs. They had 12 ZPMs stored on the ship and Sam had given them the instructions on building and recharging them. Instructions which Janeway had ordered stored under the highest Borg encryption that seven could create. Their Shields and weapons were now 10 times more powerful as before thanks to the additional power that the ZPMs gave off and they all were now able to fire the Ancients Drone Weapons. The instructions to building those were also stored with the ZPM instructions and there was a large supply of drones now stored in the weapons bay.

She had also ordered the Cloaking to be installed. She had a very emotional conversation with Seven about what would most likely happen when they returned to earth and she finally made the young woman understand that she was alright with the thought of giving up her command if it meant getting her people home. Seven silently accepted her lover's wish by made herself a promise that she would do everything in her power to help the captain retain her command. She knew what most of the crew knew. Janeway was meant to Captain a starship.

Two weeks after she had proposed Seven and Janeway had been married in a small ceremony in the most beautiful location either of them could ever imagine. It was miles from their camp site in a hidden mountain oasis. A beautiful waterfall surrounded by trees and flowers and if you were there at the right time the planets two moons shone brightly down on top of you. It was the most romantic wedding either woman could have hoped for and the party was everything the crew needed. After that Kathryn spent at least two days a week for the next few months performing wedding for members of her crew. It seemed that the crew was thrilled with their new ability to have families and were eager to get started.

Everyone had volunteered to help retrofit the ship to serve as a generational ship. The lower crew quarters which were now empty had been redesigned. Wall had been knocked to create several larger rooms to serve as a nursery, a school, a daycare, and of course a safe location for the children to be kept if they came under attack. B'Elanna, Seven, and Gabrielle created a new type of force field that could be used to cut the area off from all outside forces to keep those inside completely safe and isolated. Many of the new couples were so thrilled that they wasted no time in starting a family. Already there were 9 new babies expected in 6-9 months time. Things were going so well that the only thing Janeway really needed was to be able to start a family with her wife.

"How are you holding up, Kathryn." Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts and Sam smiled as the tall blonde entered carrying her new born daughter in her arms. Noticing her smile Sam asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Please." Kathryn said as she took little Arianna in her arms. "Hey there." She said softly as the month old looked up at her.

"She like you." Sam said smiling. "You and Seven are two of her favorite aunts. I'm not sure how she will take it when you two leave."

Janeway looked up at her, "Well we still have some time. The new engines are working yet so we aren't going anywhere."

"Well Gabrielle told me they would be ready to test in a few days." Sam told her softly. That had been the one thing holding them back the past few months, but it seems that they had finally come up with a design that might work. It was a mixture of several different technologies that had been fused together to create something new, but the main two were the Hyperdrive technology and the slipstream technology. The hope was that if it worked the way they thought it would Voyager would make it back to Earth in 5-6 years. Nowhere as fast as what the Atlantis crew was used to, but a whole lot faster than what the Federation had been able to travel in the past. "If the test go as we hoped we can start installing them in a few weeks and then it's only a month or so and you will be able to return home."

Janeway nodded distractedly as she continued to study the now dozing child. "Hey" Sam said softly as she moved closer to Janeway and rested a hand on her arm. She waited until the Captain was looking at her before she continued, "Seven will be fine. She's got my wife and your doctor working on her and as soon as they are done she will be placed in the healing chamber. She'll be out and moving around as always by this evening and the only sign of the surgery will be the missing implants."

"I know." Janeway smiled at her and took a deep breath, "But I can't help but worry. She wants this so much and I know it will devastate her if it doesn't work."

"That's way Janet and the Doc waited so long to do the procedure." Sam assured her, "They wanted to make sure they accounted for everything that could possible go wrong. They also wanted to make sure they could remove every implant possible."

Janeway nodded again in understanding. She knew what Sam was saying was true. The doctor and Janet and worked endlessly to not only update Voyager's sickbay with new equipment and smaller version of the healing chamber, but also studying Seven's anatomy and working out how to remove the implants. They had finally come up with a way to remove all by one of her implants. The neural transmitter along with the nanoprobs in her system would have to remain because her body was just too dependent of it but everything else would be removed and her normal body functions would take over. She would be able to sleep, eat, and tire like a normal human and would only have to regenerate once every other week to keep her systems operating. She would also be about to carry child, which is what Janeway knew her wife was most anxious about.

"It will happen, Kathryn." Sam assured her. "Give it a few days and she will be completely healed and you too can start working on that family if you wish. I think you two will make amazing parents." She smiled as she watched her daughter sleep comfortably in her friend's arms. "I just wish that you two would be around to watch your child grow up with Arianna and this one." She said with a smile placing her palm on her stomach.

Kathryn's brows furrowed in confusion for a second before she caught Sam's movement. Her face split into a wide smile and she looked between her friends hand and her smiling face. "Really?" she asked in surprise as she watched the other woman.

Sam nodded, "just a few weeks actually." She told her. "I was ready to experience carrying a child and since Janet only had one this time around we thought the sooner the better. Aeryn and Abbie were so close growing up that we wanted that for Arianna as well. I know that she and Gabrielle and Xena's daughter, Nicole will probably be close but we wanted her to be able to experience growing up closely with a sister as well."

"That's fantastic." Janeway smiled at her. "Does everyone else know?"

Sam shook her head, "We were waiting until Sunday's family dinner and we'll tell everyone then." She looked over at the Captain for a moment before she added, "I know you have to go back to Earth, but please don't be a stranger. We want to see you and Seven and your little girl as often as possible. I know it's a long trip between galaxies and that it might be years before we are able to reestablish our connection between Stargates, but we would hate to never see you again."

"I promise." Kathryn smiled at her, "We will come back again. I have to get my people back home, but I'm not sure what will be left for me there. I'm likely going to lose my commission when I return. They will need a scapegoat and I will be it. I have my mother and sister there, but that's it besides Annika."

Sam nodded and handed Kathryn a data pad, "We figured as much." Sam told her, "After hearing you talk about the state of affairs in the Federation we were afraid that they would place blame on you. We also know that you were concerned about how they might react to Seven as a Borg and the information and technology you are bringing back with you, so the Atlantis council took steps."

"What is this?" Janeway asked indicating the data pad in her hand.

"That is a guarantee that you, Seven, Laren, and Ro will be able to return here if you wish." Sam smiled at her. "You four have been given Atlantis citizenship and you, Kathryn, have been named our Ambassador between our city and the Federation. If they wish to deal with us and trade for our technology then you will have to be allowed to return here. We will only work with you and your Ambassadorial team."

"Why?" Janeway asked slightly overwhelmed. "You have already done so much for us."

"Because we consider the four of you as a part of our family." Sam told her. "And we wanted to assure that you were given a chance to return here regardless of what the Federation wishes. If you do not want it we really will understand, but we wanted to give you an opportunity."

"No this is amazing." Janeway assured her reading over the information. "I know that the others, especially Annika, will be thrilled about this. They were all talking about how much they would miss this place. We all want to return home and see our family, but all of us also want to come back and see you as much as possible. I was telling Annika last night how much Mom and Phoebe would love it here."

"Well you are welcome to bring them with you when you come." Sam assured her, "and maybe Samantha and Naomi would like to return as well. I know that Naomi will miss the other children she's met here."

Kathryn nodded in agreement but before she was able to respond the door opened and Janet entered. The small doctor looked tired but she was smiling. Sam reached over and took Arianna back into her arms as Kathryn stood and looked expectantly at Janet. Janet smiled at her, "She's did fantastic. We were able to remove all of the implants that we had planned to remove and she's come out of the Healing Chamber. She's resting in the private room next door. She'll need to stay there for a few hours and then she can return to your quarters on in the city."

Janet looked over and the obviously relieved Captain. "She'll need to take it easy for a day or too. Her body has a lot of adjusting to do. It will take her a while to get used to being so close to human again." Janet tried to explain. "She'll need to regenerate in a few days and then she will be able to go a few weeks again before she needs to regenerate."

Janeway nodded in understanding. "and what about the stomach implant. Was there any remaining damage once it was removed?"

Janet smiled at her newest friend. Seven had asked the same question as soon as she came around. The young woman was dying to be able to experience carrying Kathryn's child. "Everything went perfectly." Janet assured her. "I want her to wait at least a week while her body readjusts to normal functions and then we can talk about implantation."

Janeway nodded and reached out and the doctor. "Thank you so much Janet." She said in an emotion filled voice before letting go. "Can I see her now?" When Janet nodded she eagerly left the room.

Janet watched her leave before turning towards her wife, "Hello, my love." She smiled as she went over and settled onto the couch next to her tall lover and their child. Wrapping an arm around the two she placed her hand on Sam's stomach. "How are you, Sammy?" she asked kissing her gently. "And how are our two little girls this afternoon?"

Sam didn't bother answering she just leaned in and captured her wife's lips in a deep kiss.


	27. AN

A/N: Let me first apologize that this is not an update and that It has been so long since you have seen an update from me. I recently moved to a new state and transferred to a new posting and a new job. I have spent the last 3 weeks in training and I have 2 more to go. Add the long hours of training with trying to get my new apartment set up and getting used to a new town and I haven't had any time to write. Please be patient with me and I promise that once training is over I will have more time to start writing again.

Thanks,

PhoenixFire


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 27**

Kathryn paused and took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she entered the room where her wife was resting after surgery. She had been trying to ignore her own worry and concern over her blond lover's decision to have her Borg implants removed. She knew what it meant to her wife. That Seven wanted to be able to live as close to a human life as possible, but the Starship captain had falling love with the former Borg drone and even though she knew nothing would ever change that love she also knew that the removal of Seven's implants would change things. The least of it was she would miss the familiar implants but she reminded herself that it was what her lover wanted. Seven wanted to be able to eat normally, sleep normally, and Kathryn suspected that she wanted to appear as what most humans thought of as normal.

She knew that seven had never doubted that the older woman found her to be attractive but that the stares and whispers from those who saw her Borg implants hurt her. Many couldn't understand that just because she carried their implants didn't mean that she was one of them. There were even still those on the crew who couldn't look past their hatred of the Borg and get to know the brilliant and caring woman beneath. She knew that Seven secretly hoped that with all the visible signs gone people would be able to get to know her first before they found out she was a former Borg.

Kathryn also knew that Seven would never admit any of this to anyone but that was alright. Kathryn didn't need to have her wife tell her what she already knew. She knew all the reasons that Seven had decided to go through with the surgery and she would support her through all of it. Forcing all of the thoughts from her mind she opened the door and stepped through only to stop again at the vision that appeared before her. Her wife really was a vision of beauty stretched out on the bed with her long blond hair spread around her like a halo. Kathryn took a moment to study the face that was now free of the metal implants and realized what she had known all along. Annika Hansen-Janeway was a beautiful young woman who no matter what she looked like would always hold her heart and soul and would always arouse her body.

A smile involuntarily cover her face when she saw the bright blue eyes looking at her and when Seven held out a hand to her she immediately went to her side. Taking the now implant free left hand she immediately saw the small wedding band had been moved to the proper finger. Beaming even brighter she brought the hand to her lips and kissed her gently before meeting her lover's gaze.

Kathryn reached up with her free hand and traced the blonds left eyebrow. "How are you, my darling?" She asked softly.

Seven smiled at her wife while enjoying the attention Kathryn was giving her. It was an act that was both common but also felt new at the same time. "I am…fine, Kathryn." Seven assured her, "It is a strange sensation to suddenly have to outward implants but my nano-probs are still functioning appropriately."

"That is good to hear, Annika." Kathryn squeezed her hand, "But how are _you_ feeling she stressed by leaning in and kissing the bare eyebrow. This has to be hard for you to adjust to."

Seven shook her head, "One would think so…but Kathryn all I feel is a sense of peace. A sense of rightness." At her wife's confused look she added, "It might be strange for a while but as long as I have your love then nothing else will matter."

"That is something you will never be without, Annika." Kathryn assured her before leaning in a kissing her gently. "Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. You are the love of my life and you are the other peace of my soul. You Annika Hansen-Janeway are the woman I am going to spend my life with, raise a family with, and grow old with."

"I know, Kathryn." Seven told her sliding her free hand behind Kathryn's neck and pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. "I love you." She breathed as she pulled away briefly, barely giving the older woman the time to mumble her love in response before she kissed her again.

"Come lay with me, my love." Seven told her when they finally broke apart. "I wish to feel you against me without all the metal implants in the way."

"Are you sure, Annika?" the star ship captain asked, "I don't want to hurt you. You just had some major surgery."

The ex-borg smiled at her wife and pulled her closer by the hand, "I am positive, Kathryn." Her smile grew as the older woman instantly complied. "There is no pain for the surgery. The healing chamber did its job well. I am simply tired. Nothing more."

Kathryn lay down next to her wife and molded her smaller body to the blonde's side. Immediately she felt the difference. Where once she would feel the hard steel along the long legs and supple curves there was nothing to keep their skin separated expect their own clothes. "This is a little strange." Kathryn admitted tilting her head to look up into her wife's face. Seven's eyebrow rose up as always when she wanted the Captain to explain, but this time it lacked the metal implant over it. "I've grown accustomed to feeling metal mixed with your soft skin." Kathryn's hand slowly started rubbing smoothing circles on her lover's stomach.

"It will take a while to get used to feeling nothing by your skin." Kathryn smiled up at her. "It will make it a new and exciting experience when we make love."

Seven laughed softly, "We could try that experience now." She husked slightly.

Kathryn swatted her gently, "Behave, Annika." She smiled and leaned up to kiss her gently. "We will just as soon as you are rested and we are alone in our quarters."

Seven nodded but smiled, "I can't wait, my love." She whispered softly as the older woman laid her head down on a strong shoulder. "Tell me what has been happening?" Seven asked changing the subject.

"We are ready to test the new engines." Kathryn told her. "The shuttle is being outfitted with it as we speak and will be ready to go in a few days. If it works that both Voyager and Atlantis' ship will have them installed. That should only take a few weeks."

Seven nodded, "How are they going to test the ship without risking someone's life?"

"B'Elanna and Gabrielle have created a control program." Kathryn told her. "It will allow the Ship to be controlled from both Atlantis and their Beta site on the other end of the trip. B'Elanna's team will remain here while Gabrielle takes a team to the Beat site. The ship will make a trip between the two several times to test it out."

"That is sensible." Seven told her.

"We have also been granted Atlantis Citizenship." Kathryn told her.

"Explain." Seven asked now extremely interested.

"The council knows how worried I am about what type of reception we might receive." Kathryn told her wife softly. "Especially you as a former Borg and me for the choices I have made during our voyager home. You know I also worry that they will try and use the technology that we are bringing home in a nefarious way. Or they might try and pressure us into forcing Atlantis to give them more weapons."

When Seven nodded she continued, "You, Laren, B'Elanna, and I are now protected under our status as Atlantis Citizens. Any threat against us is a threat against this city. A city that could easily destroy any ship the Federation has if it felt the need to."

Seven nodded again and finished her thought, "And since we are the ones with the knowledge of how the reproduce the Atlantis technology they have guaranteed that the Federation will receive only what we deem is appropriate." She smiled, "They have also guaranteed that we will one day be able to return here and spend more time with our friends."

Kathryn nodded her head against Seven's shoulder, "Sam wanted to make sure that we will be able to visit with them and see our God daughter grow up over the years. She also wanted to make sure that Arianna and her little sister were able to get to know any of the children we might have."

"Sam is pregnant then." Seven stated the fact not really surprised. "I suspected that they would not wait long."

Kathryn nodded again, "No one else knows yet. I believe they are planning on tell them at the next family meal."

"I cannot wait to see everyone's reaction then." Seven told her yawning deeply. The four women had a standing invitation to all of the family dinners and took them up at every opportunity. "It is nice to know that we will be able to return at some point. Even if it takes another long trip here." Seven yawn again.

Kathryn smiled, "I think you need some sleep, my darling." The auburn haired woman told her. "Sleep now, Annika. You will need all the rest you can get to deal with what is to come."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" The blonde's voice was drowsy with sleep.

"I wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else, my darling." Kathryn reassured her while closing her eyes and joining her wife in sleep.

**A/N: Well I'm back…Probably not my best chapter ever, but hey at least it's an update. For all those who have been complaining about my lack of updates…I do have a life and I work all the time. So things will continue to be really slow. Deal. This is un betaed as well so I would expect mistakes. **

**PhoenixFire**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following stories or Characters that have come from those stories: Stargate: SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek, Law and Order: SVU, Xena, or Popular. **

**Chapter 28**

Kathryn was exhausted but she couldn't quiet her mind enough to sleep. Looking over to the sleeping blond beside her it was obvious that her wife did not have the same problem. She smiled softly at the sleeping woman, still amazed at how well she had taken to the changes in her body. The first few days were a little difficult for her as she adjusted to the things that most humans take for granted. Easting large meals, sleeping more than a few hours a night, using the restroom, even showering were all things that were required of her now. Still she never complained, not even when she got her first period she never complained. It completely amazed her, what this woman would go through in order to please her, to please them both.

With a light sigh Kathryn gently climbed out of bed and threw on a robe before stepping into the kitchen and replicating a cup of coffee. She then went out onto the balcony of their Atlantis room. It had been a month since Seven surgery as they continued to ready themselves and their ship for the journey home. Yesterday it had all come to frustration and not only of their plans for their ship. The Captain thought with a smile as she remembered the visit to Janet yesterday morning where they completed the final steps in their journey towards becoming mothers. Neither woman had stopped beaming since the implantation was complete.

Then as soon as Janet released them they had to do a final inspection and walkthrough of the newly finished Voyager. She still couldn't wrap her mind around all of the changes. Bulkheads moved, walls taken out, Quarters were redone. The whole lower level that had once been crew quarters were now turned into class rooms, nurseries, and a safe haven for the children to come in case of danger. With Chacotay's demotion and Tuvok's promotion to first officer the quarters next to the Captain and Seven were his, but the Vulcan had said that he would like to remain in his current quarters. They then offered the rooms to B'Lanna and Laren but the women declined stating that they were content where they were. Since no one wanted the rooms Kathryn had decided not to waist them and their rooms were greatly extended and a lavish nursery was put in.

Kathryn had also gotten together with Tuvok and the two had made changes to the rules and regulations on the ship, changes to safety procedures and they had given all deserving crew members field promotions. She laughed slightly to herself as she remembered the stunned look on Harry Kim's face as she told him of his new rank.

Two days after the surgery they had commenced with the test flight of the new engine and the new engine had performed flawlessly. Still not wanting to take any chances both Sam and Kathryn had agreed to further testing. It took them a week before they were completely satisfied and almost three weeks to install and run the final diagnostics. Yesterday's walk through was fantastic and the crew spent the rest of the day readying their departments for departure.

She had never seen so much happiness between her crew. Between all of the changes to the ship, the new weapons and shields to keep them safe, the fact that they were now able to run on full power with no restrictions what so ever, their new families and the idea that they would be getting home within 10, at the latest, and they were ecstatic. She herself was ecstatic but as a the captain she tried to contain her joy in front of all but her new found family. They got to see the true joy that she felt at finally being able to bring her people home. The party that evening had been one of the best she had ever seen. The Atlantis Council had opened their city to all of the crew and they had celebrated the completion of the project. It was also a way for everyone to say goodbye to their new friends as Janeway and her crew would be leaving tomorrow at sunset.

She jumped slightly as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist but then immediately leaned back into her wife's warm body and strong embrace. Neither spoke but instead just stood there and enjoyed the view and their thoughts. Seven's arms tightened slightly as she eventually leaned down and kissed the side of her wife's neck. "Why are you not sleeping Kathryn?" She asked as she nuzzled the neck before her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You need some sleep."

Kathryn turned in her wife's arms and brought her arms up to wrap around the blonds neck and buried her hands into flowing hair. She didn't speak as she leaned up and captured Seven's mouth in a deep kiss, keeping it slow, passionate, and full of love. Eventually she had to pull away so that they could but gasp for air. "I'm going to miss being held this close to you, Annika."

"What do you mean, Kathryn?" Kathryn heard a slight panic in her wife's voice.

Smiling she reached up and stocked her cheek, "Shh Annika, I only meant that when you are large with our child you won't be able to hold me this close."

Seven's relief was palpable. "I will find away, Kathryn. I will always find a way to be close to you."

Kathryn smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Take me to be a make love to me, Annika." She whispered as she pulled away slightly. Seven's only response was to lead her back into their bed room. She gently stripped them of their robes and laid them down on their bed.

Seven kissed her slowly at first and then moved so that she was lying on top of her. Their lips opened and tongues dueled, soft moans came from one or both of them but neither was concerned. Seven threaded her long fingers into her wife's silky hair and pulled Kathryn closer; she moved one leg and felt a smaller one slip between hers and press against her center. When their kiss broke, she felt warm moist lips trail down her jaw to her neck.

Seven whimpered and moaned each time Kathryn touched her to distraction and then backed off; her skin tingled wherever lips, tongue or fingers explored. She opened her eyes when all touching stopped and saw a flushed face and stormy grey eyes looking up at her. Kathryn growled deeply and rolled them over before pinning Annika's hands up over her head. She moved towards the foot of the bed and then straddled Seven's hips. Letting her eyes travel down from kiss-swollen lips to firm breasts, she then reached out to tease her hardened nipples. Seven arched her back to offer more and moaned when Kathryn moved her fingers down to trace the muscles of her stomach. Her head fell back when a wet tongue traced her taut muscles.

Kathryn licked around her wife's navel. She moved down the bed to trace above the thin strip of light hair and moaned from the scent of her lover's arousal. She looked up with lidded eyes to see Seven clench her jaws each time she licked her skin. Moving up her body, she stopped when she was above her and looked down into her sweat-moistened face. Kathryn dipped her head down to capture soft parted lips and kissed her until she saw colors behind her lids. She licked around a taut nipple and then nipped lightly before lavishing the same attention to its twin.

The older woman dragged her tongue down from breast to ripped abs and then down to soft curls, stopping only to see pale blue eyes watching her. She dragged her tongue across swollen nether lips and then around her twitching clit. Moving deeper between her lover's thighs, she raised them up and placed them over her shoulders. Inhaling deeply, she moaned and then used one hand to spread apart her lips. Her mouth watered when her lover's nectar flowed from her center; she brought the flat of her tongue up and licked away her offering, causing her young wife to moan at the exquisite feelings that were passing through her body.

Kathryn tilted her head sideways, pulled her lover's throbbing clit between her lips and pushed two fingers deep inside of her. She pushed and pulled slowly until she felt inner muscles begin to tighten and twitch. She stopped just before she would have pushed her over the edge, lifted her head up and looked at a straining Seven. "Look at me Seven," she gave her a small smile when feverish blue eyes locked with hers. "Let go for me…I love you…let go. I want to hear your passion. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum." She dropped her head back down and flicked the tip of her tongue across her exposed bundle of nerves.

When Seven's body arched off the bed, she held on and continued to lick and press her fingers upward inside her clenching center. The yell that came from her lover when she went over the edge made her ears ring; she sucked and thrust her fingers deep inside her until she took her back over the edge again with another scream. She stopped when Seven fell limp in the bed and deep sobbing noises came from her. Leaving soft kisses all the way up her body, she stopped at her neck and then laid beside the blond; she pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. Long moments later when Seven had quieted, Kathryn pulled back to place soft kisses on her lips. "Thank you." She said softly before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her head down to rest on her shoulder.

Seven closed her eyes and wished that she could crawl inside of her lover. She wrapped her arms around Kathryn and held on for dear life when her body continued to shudder with aftershocks from her orgasms. Spreading her fingers out, she trailed them down damp flesh until they came to trim hips. She rolled Kathryn over and rested her face against her breasts; she moved her head a little so that she could look up into her lover's face. "Why did you thank me?"

"Because you give me everything," she moved down so that they were eye-to-eye, leaning closer, she brought their lips together in a deep consuming kiss. When they parted, she placed soft kisses at the corners of her lips and rested their foreheads together. "I love you, Annika. You give me so much and just when I think you've given me all you give me more," she whispered and brought their lips together in a soft caress and allowed her hand to caress her wife's still flat stomach. Annika felt her chest swell and tears come to her eyes. Kathryn just kissed them away and held her wife close.

After several long moments Seven placed her lips close to her lover's ear and whispered. "Kathryn, I believe that it is my turn to make love to you." She kissed the area right below her ear and nipped slightly, "I'm going to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me until the sun comes up." She left not a place on her lover's smaller body unexplored, between tender kisses and worshiping touches, she had Kathryn squirming and begging.

Kneeling on either side of trim hips, she dragged the pads of her fingertips down across firm breasts. She stopped when Kathryn arched up against her hands, she could feel her fingers tingle and the goose flesh rise and then fall from soft skin. She always loved how passionate and how vocal the older woman became when they made love. She leaned forward and gently suckled each nipple before kissing her way down to dark curls, the sounds that came from Kathryn had her center pulsing and her nectar flowing again in her renewed arousal. She moved so that she was kneeling between her lover's thighs and reached out to taste her with the tip of her tongue. She moaned deeply and pressed her tongue deeper to search out Kathryn's offering.

"God…Annika…lick me harder!" Kathryn gasped out and thrust her hips against her lover's tongue; she tangled her fingers in long hair and pulled her tighter to her as she sat up halfway. Seven also loved how vulgar her wife could be at time. "Right…there…of fuck yes…right there!"

Her head fell back on her shoulders, body tensed and then she screamed out Seven's name when her body quaked and juices pumped from her center. Kathryn grunted with each contraction that coursed through her body. When her lover moved upward, she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her head to her. She kissed her deeply and moaned from the taste of herself on her lips and tongue. She wasn't ready for Seven to position them so that their clits were against each other or for her to move against her and take her back up to the edge. She wrapped her arms around her neck tighter and captured her lips in a deep soul-searing kiss right before they fell off the edge together. Their noises were swallowed as they rode out the waves of their orgasms. Seven rolled to her side and took her lover with her; they lay wrapped in each other's arms gasping for breath as they waited for their bodies to calm enough for sleep to take them away, both completely satisfied and filled with love and contentment.

**AN: Next chapter should be the final chapter of this story. After that I will eventually write a third installment that will focus mostly on Janeway and Crew as they voyage home, but it might be a while. First I want to complete my other opened stories.**


End file.
